A Little Surprise
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: It's impossible to get pregnant by a girl right? Exactly. So...how on earth has Santana managed to get pregnant by her girlfriend Brittany? SEQUEL UP!
1. The Sickness Starts

**I know there have been a lot of Santana pregnant stories but this one is slightly different and randomly came to me. Yes, I know it isn't possible for it to happen but oh well. **

Santana wasn't feeling well. Her stomach ached and she felt sick. She'd told her mom who'd forced her to go to school because she had a 100% attendance to keep up. Not once had Santana missed school, not even when she was outed and ashamed to face the stares from the students. She just took a couple of aspirin and grabbed her backpack before walking out of the front door. The only good thing about today would have been seeing her girlfriend Brittany. The blonde was waiting for her outside the front entrance of school.

"Hey sweetie," Brittany beamed when she spotted her and gave her a hug, "How are you?"

"Feeling sick actually," Santana sighed, "Mom said I should go to school though to keep the 100% attendance up."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Brittany joked and nodded to assure herself. She knew that when Quinn was pregnant, she was always feeling sick and she now knew that storks did not bring babies after a little pep talk from Santana.

"Britt, I am not pregnant," Santana laughed as the two of them headed into school. "The only person I have had sex with in the past two months is you and you know that girls can't make babies with each other. I told you that when I was giving you the speech about the stork."

"Oh right," Brittany nodded, "Yeah I remember now. You're never sick though, you're always so healthy."

"It's probably just a bug," Santana told her, "Everyone gets them once in a while. Wasn't Puckerman off sick with a bug the other week? I probably caught it off him."

"Yeah but I didn't think he was actually sick," Brittany said, "I thought he was just skipping school because we had that math test." Santana laughed, knowing her girlfriend was right. He probably was skipping because of that. "Have I made you feel any better?"

"A little bit," Santana smiled, "Thank you; you always seem to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for."

Brittany and Santana headed up to their lockers to get their books for their first class when Quinn came over to them both. Santana was pleased to see that she'd dyed her hair blonde again and was wearing dresses. It'd been a shock for the two cheerleaders when Quinn had come to school as a punk.

"Hey girls," she smiled, "Good morning."

"You're in an awfully cheery mood," Santana giggled, "Did something happen overnight or..."

"No," Quinn shook her head, "Puck and I just kinda...kissed." Santana's eyes widened and Brittany squealed, flinging her arms around Quinn. "Hey, it was just a onetime thing but I...I think it could possibly lead to more." Santana spotted her blushing bright red. "How are you guys anyway?"

"Fine," Brittany said before Santana could speak, "San's feeling sick though."

"I think I've just got a bug," Santana told Quinn, "There's something going round." Quinn nodded and patted her arm, wishing her a get well soon.

"It's good to see you're back to your old self again," Brittany said to Quinn. She hated Quinn's new look; the pink hair, the ring, the tattoo, everything. She, Quinn and Santana used to be the unholy trinity and the three musketeers but that didn't last long. Brittany and Quinn suddenly heard a groan from Santana and they both turned to see the Latina bent over, holding her stomach. "Hey babe; are you alright?" Brittany asked. She hated to see her girlfriend in pain.

"Yeah," she gasped and nodded, "Feeling sick again. God, I think I'm gonna barf."

"Charming," Quinn said sarcastically with a smile. Brittany went to help her to the bathroom but Santana suddenly lunged forwards and threw up all over the floor of the corridor, Quinn jumping back in alarm. She often felt squeamish around sick. "Gross," she whimpered as students gathered, shocked to see that Santana Lopez had just thrown up everywhere.

"Honey?" Brittany asked, "Quinn; can you get the janitor?" Brittany asked, gesturing to the mess on the floor. Quinn nodded as Brittany helped Santana to the girl's bathroom. Santana looked like she was about to go again so Brittany shuffled her into one of the cubicles. As soon as she reached the toilet, Santana projectile vomited everywhere. Brittany paid no attention to the sick on the sides of the cubicle and just held a tissue under the cold water tap. Luckily, Santana's hair was already in a ponytail and out the way of her face. Brittany locked the cubicle door and knelt next to Santana, wiping the mess away from her mouth. "God San; it's on the floor."

"I couldn't exactly help it," Santana snapped as Brittany wiped at her mouth once again, "Stop it!"

"San; it's everywhere," Brittany pointed out to her.

"Clean the walls and floor instead then," Santana groaned. She hated people fussing over her and Brittany was treating her like she was six. "Brittany!"

"You are more important," Brittany put the toilet seat lid down and sat Santana on the edge so she could continue wiping at her face.

"It's nothing," Santana yelled as she tried to push Brittany's hand away, "I just puked!" They heard the door to the girl's bathroom open, "Shut up now," Santana hissed at the blonde but it was only Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Yeah it's me," Quinn said. "I got Mr Schue and the janitor and they're cleaning up the mess; don't worry." Santana didn't answer. "Are you okay? It must be kind of embarrassing throwing up like that in front of everyone."

"She went again once we were in here," Brittany called to Quinn through the cubicle door. Santana had now finished throwing up but Brittany was rubbing small circles up and down her back and kissing her forehead to try and comfort her. "Are you alright now sweetie?" Santana nodded. "You should go home."

"I think I will," she whispered. "And tell my mom I just threw up so screw the 100% attendance."

"You can't be at school like this San," Quinn laughed through to them, "Go home."

"Will you be okay?" Brittany asked, "I can take you back to my place if you want."

"No, my mom's at work," Santana sighed, "I'll be okay."

**Hope you like it so far, please take the time to leave a review. **


	2. Dizzy Spells

Santana sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels, her elbow propped up on the arm and her head resting on her hand. She had been completely bored ever since she'd come home apart from when Brittany had sent her the occasional text with a smiley face at the end. She found an old Friends episode to watch when she suddenly heard the door open. This caused her to jump; it couldn't be her mom as she wasn't due home from work until later.

"Who is it?" Santana called out to the stranger.

"Who do you think?" Came a giggle and Brittany entered the living room. Santana let out a sigh of relief, "Did you think you were being robbed or something?" Brittany laughed and hugged her girlfriend, "I brought you your homework."

"Oh joy," Santana said sarcastically and sat upright, groaning a little, "Thanks for popping by though; you didn't have to."

"No, I wanted to," Brittany sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually," Santana nodded, "Bored though."

"Is there nothing on TV?" Brittany asked and took the remote from Santana who just shook her head. "Quinn's worrying about you, you know?" Brittany whispered and stroked Santana's dark hair.

"I just puked," Santana said, "I'm feeling better now anyway. I might just have thrown up because I didn't eat anything this morning, I didn't have time." She yawned and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as Brittany put Friends on. "What did you do at school?"

"Not a lot," Brittany shrugged, "We just had a jamming session in glee club and Rachel kind of took over because Mr Schue had to go and sort something out; that annoyed everyone." Santana laughed, imagining that happening. Brittany leaned across and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Santana smiled and groaned, clutching at her stomach, "I feel sick again."

"Again?" Brittany asked, "I thought you said that you were feeling better."

"I was," Santana nodded, "But now I feel sick." Brittany was worried. She eyed her girlfriend and bit her lip nervously; Santana never felt sick. She had always been quite a healthy person. "Don't look at me like that; I'm okay."

"Maybe you should make a doctor's appointment," Brittany said and reached for the phone, "I'll make one for you if you like."

"Brittany; its one day," Santana said, "Besides the doctor's won't do anything anyway." Brittany sighed and put the phone back. Santana smiled thankfully at her and cuddled up close for a hug. Brittany wrapped her arm round her and they sat and watched Friends for a while. It wasn't long before Santana actually fell asleep with her head resting on her girlfriend's lap. Brittany slowly moved Santana's head so she could get up and went to grab a blanket to lay over her. She then leaned down and kissed Santana on the head before leaving the house.

* * *

"Santana! Santana, wake up! Time for school!" Santana groaned and wearily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Brittany but now she seemed to be alone and in her own bed. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes, glancing across at her bedroom door. It opened and her mom rushed in. "Come on honey; you're going to be late," she said before going back downstairs, leaving the door slightly ajar. Santana yawned and climbed out of bed, finding herself still in her cheerio's uniform from the night before. She knew that it wasn't pleasant to wear the same clothes two days in a row without washing them but it wasn't hot out and she needed to wear her uniform so she just sprayed herself with deodorant and kept it on. She knew that she wouldn't have time for breakfast so grabbing a candy bar and shoving it into the front pocket of her backpack; she left the house for school.

She was beginning to feel sick again and she really hoped that she wouldn't. She couldn't risk throwing up in front of everyone again. Brittany was waiting outside school once again but this time, Quinn was with her.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, "Feeling better?" Santana nodded faintly at her friends and allowed herself to be hugged by them both, "You feel warm."

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I'm okay though." To be honest, she was starting to feel dizzy. She pushed past the blonde girls and made her way to the choir room. To her relief, it was empty but Brittany and Quinn had followed close behind. "Guys; I do not need body guards watching me all the time."

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Brittany said. Santana didn't answer. She hung her head and dropped her backpack. Quinn noticed her swaying from side to side and quickly rushed over, catching Santana just in time. "San!" Brittany yelled.

"I got her," Quinn noted to Brittany, placing a hand under Santana's legs and lifting her up. She walked over and laid Santana across a couple of chairs that were sitting in a row. "San, wake up for me," Brittany soothed, stroking her hair. "Wake up; can you hear me?" A small groan escaped Santana's lips as her eyes flickered open. The entire room seemed to be spinning and she could just about make out someone kneeling in front of her. "Hey honey."

"Quinn," she managed and Quinn nodded, "Brittany."

"I'm here," Brittany said and took a seat on the end chair, placing Santana's feet on her own lap. "I knew you should have stayed home today."

"I'm fine," Santana whispered, "Just tired."

"People don't usually faint just because they're tired," Quinn told her. Santana rolled her eyes and went to get up but Quinn stopped her.

"No, stay where you are young lady," she scolded and pushed her back down.

"I'm okay," Santana shrugged. "I haven't eaten much this morning alright?"

"Well; I've never fainted," Brittany laughed and tickled Santana's stomach. Santana reached across and slapped her hand away. "Do you start fainting just like that?" Santana had to glare at her for the sarcasm but she couldn't stay mad at Brittany for too long.

"Maybe she just has low blood pressure," Quinn suggested and shrugged her shoulders. "The only time I ever fainted was when I was pregnant." Quinn's eyes widened and she glanced down at Santana who just sighed and quickly looked away. Quinn had a feeling that she was onto something.


	3. Pregnancy Tests and Chocolate Drops

Santana walked out of first period with her arms across her chest. It was the only class that she, Quinn and Brittany didn't have together. It was Spanish so she and Brittany had it but Quinn had a free period. Brittany ran to catch up with her friend but soon heard her name being called by Quinn.

"San!" Brittany called Santana and gestured for her to follow her and Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes but followed them to the girls bathroom, the one at the far end of the school that no one went to.

"Okay," Quinn sighed and placed her backpack onto the sink, pulling a brown paper bag out. "I headed down to the pharmacy during free period. EPT pregnancy test, double pack so you can make sure."

"This is ridiculous, I am not pregnant," Santana snapped with her arms crossed. "You think I'd cheat on my girlfriend?"

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I know you wouldn't cheat on me so what's the harm in taking a test? If you didn't cheat, then it'd be negative right?"

"She's right," Quinn nodded and offered Santana a bottle of water. "Go on, you need to generate enough pee for both so start drinking Lopez." Santana took the bottle and began drinking. "Faster, go on San." Quinn said once she had drunk almost half of the bottle.

"I'll be sick if I drink anymore," Santana whined, coughing a little. "Please no more water. I kind of need to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Perfect." Quinn smiled and handed her the box. "Just pee on both of them and then wait two minutes. Britts and I will stay out here and keep look out." Santana glared at her friends and locked herself in a cubicle. "Do you think she's pregnant?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"She wouldn't cheat on me," Brittany whispered, "I know her, she wouldn't. She could be right Quinn, it could just be a bug."

"What if it isn't?" Brittany didn't answer. She just took out her cell and checked it for messages.

Two entire minutes passed and the two girls were beginning to get bored. They kept checking their cell for the time, worrying about missing class but none of them wanted to leave Santana.

"She must have taken them by now," Quinn whispered to Brittany. "San, are you okay?' silence. "San!"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked in her sweetest, kindest voice.

"Is it positive?" Quinn whispered and walked towards the cubicle that Santana was in. The lock slid across and the door swung open. Santana just chucked both tests at Quinn and went to sit in the corner. "Oh god," Quinn gasped as Brittany peered over her shoulder.

"You cheated on me?" Brittany asked in shock. "San..."

"No," Santana cut her off. "I didn't cheat, please believe me Brittany."

"It's kind of hard for her not to believe you," Quinn whispered.

"Stay out of this Quinn," Santana hissed, "Just go away!" Quinn glanced down at the pregnancy tests and placed them on the sink before getting her bag and leaving the bathroom. Brittany rummaged in her bag and found a bag of chocolate drops.

"Want one?" Brittany asked and sat beside her girlfriend.

"No thanks, even the smell of chocolate makes me sick," Santana groaned, "Please believe me Brittany. I would never cheat on you, I love you."

"I want to believe you," Brittany shoved a chocolate drop into her mouth, "But how else are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "I've only ever had sex with you these past months."

"It's a little strange, don't you think?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "You're my girlfriend Santana and you lied to me."

"I told you I didn't cheat!"

"Not about that," Brittany shook her head, "You said girls can't get pregnant by girls."

"They can't, it's physically impossible.

"Then how did this happen? You say you didn't cheat and I believe that because you're my girlfriend but there has to be some explanation."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, close to tears. "I'm not a doctor. You should have told me you have a penis."

"I don't though." Brittany said. "Are you sure you don't want a chocolate drop?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Santana yelled. "Your girlfriend is pregnant by you and she is sitting on the dirty floor of a school bathroom in shock."

"I don't know what to say," Brittany confessed, "It's just a little unrealistic."

"Well of course it is. Maybe we should go to a doctor," Santana sighed, her mood suddenly changing to calm and quiet.

"But you said yourself that doctors don't do anything," Brittany said, "And I don't want to be laughed at San. I hate being laughed at, you know that."

"I know," she nodded in a quiet voice. "I want an abortion."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I can't tell anyone this. Everyone knows I'm dating you, they'll all just accuse me of cheating and I can't handle that. Besides I'm eighteen, I can't go through pregnancy and birth at that age. Look what happened to Quinn when she got knocked up at sixteen."

"I'll help you, just don't have an abortion," Brittany pleaded, "This is my baby too."

"Yeah but don't you find it kind of weird that you've managed to knock me up?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," Brittany said. "But in another way, it's kinda cool. I mean, not many girls have that sort of talent do they? Besides, this baby will have both of our DNA's and I want that for our child. We're both awesome so our baby should be too."

"I guess," Santana sighed. "But there's so much to think about. School, telling my parents, pepole accusing me of cheating on you."

"Who cares what they think? I know you didn't cheat, you know you didn't cheat and if your parents kick you out then you can live with me. I know this is mainly your decision princess but I really want to keep this baby."

"I think I do too," Santana smiled. Brittany squeezed her hand and gave her a hug. "I still don't get it though." Santana said. "How did this happen?"

"I really don't know baby," Brittany sighed, "We might find out, we might not. The most important thing is though that I love you...and our baby."

**Hope you like this. I have written this on my phone so there may be a few errors. Question time:**

**1 - How should this have happened? Or should they never find out how?**

**2 - Should people believe that Santana didn't cheat in the end?**

**3 - Do you think this should be rated M or T?**

**Please leave your answers in a review. Thanks for reading and liking the story. **


	4. Quinn's Advice

Brittany smiled to herself as she sat in the choir room, massaging Santanas shoulders. She had finally convinced Santana to get up off of the bathroom floor but actually convincing her to go to class was another story.

"No, don't stop," Santana whimpered and turned to see Brittany rubbing at her fingers. "It feels really nice."

"Sorry honey," Brittany apologised, "my fingers are aching, I've been doing this for over half an hour now."

"I didn't realise I was such a pain," Santana mumbled and laid her head against Brittany's chest.

"Hey," Brittany wrapped her long arms round Santanas neck and kissed her cheek. "You are not a pain, alright?" The door opened and Quinn walked in. "What are you doing in here Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Looking for you." Quinn whispered. "I haven't seen either of you think the pregnancy tests."

"I didn't cheat on Brittany," Santana said and stood up from her chair. "Just because you cheated on Finn and got pregnant, doesn't mean I will as well."

"Then who's the dad?" Quinn sighed and folded her arms. She didn't want to admit that she felt quite upset at Santana for bringing back her past like that.

"Well..." Santana took a deep breath and glanced towards Brittany. "Brittany is." Quinn just stood there for a few seconds before smiling and bursting into laughter. "Its true!" Santana yelled.

"Oh honey, come here," Quinn hugged her, "I...I believe that you didn't cheat yeah? I'm sorry for accusing you but it's just like the first thing people usually think of. I...I was laughing because of...do you really think people will believe that Brittany managed to knock you up?"

Santana was about to speak but heard Brittany cough right beside her.

"It does seem unlikely," Brittany whispered.

"I don't care!" Santana yelled. "I didn't cheat and if anybody accuses me of it and doesn't believe me then I will go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses!"

"I don't get it." Quinn shrugged, ignoring Santanas rage. "How Brittany can knock you up. She's a girl, unless she has a..." Quinn paused and looked at Brittany. "You don't, do you?" Brittany shook her head. "Yeah anyway."

"Look, I don't get it anyway but it...it's happened," Santana smiled, "And I'm keeping the baby."

"Are you sure about that?" Quinn asked and Santana faintly nodded. "Great," she managed, "I...I'm sure you...you'll both make great moms."

"Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded and turned to walk out of the choir room. "I'm going to go and see if she's okay," Brittany offered. "See you later baby," Brittany kissed Santana and rushed out of the choir room. She managed to catch up to Quinn at her locker. "Quinn!"

"What is it?" Quinn sighed.

"You're not mad at Santana, are you?" Brittany asked. "Please don't be. It's not her fault, none of us knew she'd get pregnant by me. I think it's kinda cool though really."

"It's not that," Quinn whispered and tucked her books under her arm before shutting her locker door. "It's just going to be hard being round Santana. She's keeping her baby, I...I gave mine up and I have regretted it ever since."

"Sorry Quinn," Brittany apologised, "But don't stop talking to Santana. She won't admit it but I can tell she is terrified about having this baby. Yes I will be there to help but she needs help from her best friend, someone who has experienced it before and can help her."

"I guess," Quinn shrugged and a smile spread across her face. "Thanks Britt, you're right. You know, I...I still can't believe Santana is pregnant by you."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but Santana didn't cheat okay? I know she wouldn't and besides, I can tell when she's lying."

"Yeah I...I believe her now don't worry," Quinn said, "I just panicked and immediately thought..."

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I understand."

"You should go to the doctors, see if a doctor can figure out why it happened. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life not knowing? It'd kill me if that happened to me."

"We were thinking of that," Brittany said, "But we're not sure yet."

"How is she anyway?" Quinn asked with a sigh. "Is she feeling better?" Brittany nodded. "Good. Keep an eye on her, we don't want her fainting again."

"I will," Brittany giggled, "Don't worry. I'm kinda nervous."

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"Everything. The whole pregnancy and when...when Santana gives birth and when we...we actually have the baby. I don't know what to do."

"No one does at first," Quinn said, "With the pregnancy you just...you just have to look after Santana and make sure she's okay but not too much because she could get annoyed." Brittany nodded. "Just be sweet and gentle with her and she may get slightly annoyed and upset because of hormones. With the birth, that's the most scary part. She may yell at you a few times because I yelled at Puck to get out of the room." Brittany bit her lip. "You just have to comfort her and hold her hand and stay calm because if you're not calm then she isn't calm."

"So stay calm?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "And just encourage her and help her out. She will appreciate it but just don't get scared of her if she starts screaming."

"And when the baby is born?" Brittany asked.

"I wouldn't know about that, would I?" Quinn said quietly. "But I...I just have one piece of advice for you."

"What's that?"

"Once the baby's born, never ever let it go because you will regret it for the rest of your life."

**Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter :) I will try and update soon. **


	5. Surprise Sex

Quinn had offered to take Santana and Brittany to Breadstix after school. She kind of felt bad about accusing Santana of cheating and then walking out because she felt upset that they were keeping the baby. She wanted to make it up to them both.

"So San, how far along do you think you are?" Quinn asked. "I know you haven't actually been to a doctor yet but do you have a feeling at all?"

"Probably only about six weeks," Santana shrugged, stabbing at her chicken. She remembered when she and Brittany had come here with Finn, they'd both had a salad and ate it all before telling the waitress that they wanted more. The memory made her laugh.

"You better not be thinking of doing anything bad to the staff here." Quinn said, recognising the look on Santanas face.

"No, not today." Santana smirked. "We should bring Berry here, she can order the chicken then too."

"That's not fair," Brittany smiled at Santana, "You know Rachel's a vegetable."

"A vegetable?" Quinn questioned and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean a vegan? Rachel is a vegan Britt."

"Same thing," Brittany whispered. She turned to Santana and laughed. "You have food around your mouth," she giggled. "Here," she grabbed a napkin and wiped at Santanas face.

"Brittany, leave me alone," Santana laughed. She couldn't be mad at her girlfriend. "Leave the mothering for when the baby comes."

"Youre so cute," Brittany cooed and kissed her cheek. Quinn watched them as they cooed over each other, Santana feeding Brittany bits of chicken. "So Quinn, what's going on with you and Puck then?"

"I told you, we just kissed," Quinn shrugged. "I want more to happen but after Beth, I...I don't think he would want that."

"Worth a try, don't you think?" Santana asked. "He might want more, you don't know. Then we can double date."

"Yeah that'd be cool," Brittany nodded in agreement. "Do any of you want dessert?" Quinn shook her head. "San? You should have some, you're eating for two now." Santana sighed and nodded at her, "Great, wanna share a cheesecake with me?"

"Aw, how romantic." Quinn smiled. "If you two have the cheesecake, I might just have some ice cream."

"I'll pay for dessert," Brittany offered but Quinn shook her head. "Why?"

"Because it's my treat," Quinn said, "I'm paying." Brittany gave in. The waitress came over and Quinn ordered dessert for them all. "The cheesecakes here are huge." Quinn said once the waitress had left.

"I know," Brittany nodded, "Thats why I asked if San wants to share one with me." Santana smiled and took a sip of her drink. "It's the least I can do for my beautiful girlfriend," Brittany kissed her. "And you're going to be even more beautiful when you're carrying my child."

"There's something you'd never think to hear Brittany say." Quinn laughed. The desserts soon arrived, Santana tucking into the cheesecake straight away. Brittany laughed and licked the spoon before having a spoonful of it.

"Slow down honey," Brittany giggled.

"It's so good," Santana offered some to Quinn but she shook her head. "What are you doing after this then Quinn?" she asked, continuing to share the cheesecake with Brittany.

"I'll probably just go home and get started on homework," Quinn said, eating her ice cream, "Boring I know but it needs doing."

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Santana questioned Brittany, "My parents are out for at least three hours, I have the house to myself and we could...you know?" Brittany nodded with a smile. Quinn tried not to vomit everywhere at the image as the three of them just finished off their meal.

* * *

"So, when are your parents due back?" Brittany asked as she and Santana arrived home. Quinn had just dropped the two of them off before going back to her own house. Brittany took her shoes off and hovered in the living room whilst Santana locked the door up and took her own shoes off.

"Not until eight o'clock," Santana smiled, "Gives us plenty of time." She held her hand out and Brittany took it, following her upstairs to her room. She loved Santana's bedroom. It was pretty small but the entire room was pink.

Santana sat on the edge of her bed and Brittany shut the door and walked over to her. She sat on Santana's lap, facing her and wrapped her arms round her neck whilst kissing her passionately. Santana laughed and moaned with pleasure as Brittany pushed her down onto the bed, being careful not to apply too much pressure on her stomach. Brittany ran her tongue along the inside of Santana's mouth and slid her hands up the bottom of her cheerio's shirt. Taking Santana's shirt off for her, she wrapped her long arms round her waist and pulled her in tighter so their hot skin was touching. Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's back, taking her cheerio's shirt off so both girls remained in their skirt and bra. Santana could feel herself wanting more and more and more so as Brittany kissed along her neck, she took their skirts off with one hand.

"San," Brittany gasped as Santana began kissing her breasts lovingly. "The baby?"

"What about it?" Santana managed within breaths.

"Will sex hurt it?" Brittany questioned. Santana laughed and shook her head, unhooking Brittany's bra. "I love you; I want you."

"Yeah I want you too baby," Santana whispered. "Come on, keep going. Faster." Brittany nodded and did as she was told. "Faster."

"You're so sexy when you take charge," Brittany said, laughing. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's long, blonde hair and felt her heart beating a mile a minute. Their lips locked together with perfect timing which proved how in synch they were. Brittany starting kissing her neck and smelt the sweet smell of her skin linger around her. She dug her fingers into her back, which came off as wanting more. Brittany kissed Santana with an intensity that shocked her. She didn't think Brittany was ever this aggressive, but she loved every minute of it. She kept one hand on her waist and rubbed her thigh with the other as she lightly took her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana could now feel her hot breath in her mouth and she loved it.

**Small little smut scene there. I don't know if you'd actually call it smut because it wasn't overly graphic but still. Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing this story so far, it means a lot. **


	6. Doctor's Appointment

It was Saturday and Santana was curled up in the armchair reading through the second book in the Twilight Saga, New Moon. Her parents, Aletta and Emilio were sat on the couch watching the news. Santana wasn't really paying much attention until something caught her eye. _Teenage girl dies after giving birth and not even knowing that she was pregnant. _Santana sighed and gulped nervously, going back to her book.

"Appalling behaviour, that is," Emilio spoke up and changed the channel, "Teenage girls going out and getting pregnant," he scoffed. "At least our little Sannie isn't like that, eh?" he chuckled and winked at his daughter. "How's that Quinn girl after having her baby mija?"

"Fine," Santana mumbled. "I'm...I'm going out with Brittany later if that's okay."

"That's fine," Emilio nodded, "It's good that girls can't make babies with each other. Imagine Santana getting knocked up at sixteen."

"Even if that did happen to our little Sannie," Aletta smiled, "I will still love her, you're our little girl aren't you Santana?" Santana nodded. Her mom always made her feel better, even if her dad didn't. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, probably just to the mall," Santana lied, "There are no good movies on and Brittany needs a new dress anyway. I said I'd go and help her pick something out." It wasn't really a lie. They were going to the mall but they were also going to the doctors. "She'll be picking me up in a minute so I'm going to go and get ready."

Santana closed New Moon and made her way up the stairs to her room quickly. She couldn't believe that conversation with her dad about teenage girls getting pregnant. At least her mom seemed okay with the idea but none of them even knew that she was pregnant yet. Brittany came to pick her up when she was still getting ready.

"You look so beautiful," Brittany smiled as she lay on Santana's bed, watching her rummage for a t-shirt to wear. So far all she had on was a pair of blue jeans and a black bra. "Just wear anything; we're only going to the mall."

"And the doctor's," Santana whispered to her so her parents wouldn't hear. "And I want to look nice; is that too much to ask?"

"Not a problem," Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"Good," Santana threw a random t-shirt in the air, causing it to land on Brittany's head. "Sorry," she apologised as she carried on looking. "I have nothing to wear. Everything is so old or childish or too small." Brittany removed the shirt from her head and went to help her look. "Face it Britt; I might as well just wear nothing."

"That'll be a shock for the doctor," Brittany laughed and found a shirt, "What about this? This is nice."

"It's a bit boring, isn't it?" Santana asked.

"It's just a blue t-shirt; what more do you want?" Santana gave in and took the shirt from Brittany, slipping it over her head. "See, that looks nice," Brittany told her. "Can we go now because I want a new dress and the appointment is at two?" Santana nodded, "Good, come on."

The mall was first. Brittany dragged Santana into her favourite dress shop and to the one that she'd apparently found online. It was a little, pleated, white dress with pink flowers patterned all over it. Santana wasn't keen on it but she thought it suited Brittany well. It went with her hair nicely.

"You should get it," Santana said, "I'd have sex with you when you're wearing that." A saleswoman overheard and glanced towards the two girls before walking away. Brittany nodded in agreement and decided to buy the dress. After the mall though, Santana went incredibly silent. Brittany was driving and once they reached the doctors, decided to ask her girlfriend what the matter was. "Nothing," Santana whispered.

"Come on sweetie; what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Just nervous," Santana admitted, "This morning on the news, there was this story about a teenage girl getting pregnant and my...my dad went off on one saying how teenager's behaviour is appalling if that happens to them and how he's glad it won't happen to me." Brittany watched her, not quite sure what to say. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell them."

"Come on," Brittany hugged her and climbed out of the car, "It'll be okay; I promise." Santana nodded and headed inside with Brittany. Santana was still looking nervous and had gone really pale so Brittany spoke for her. "Hey, we have an appointment for Santana Lopez," she told the receptionist.

"Okay," the receptionist smiled, "Just take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a second." Brittany nodded and placed an arm round her girlfriend, leading her to a set of two empty seats in the waiting room. Brittany picked up a magazine to read but Santana just sat there.

"I feel sick," Santana whispered, "What are we going to say to the doctor? I'm pregnant but haven't had sex with a guy so think my girlfriend must have knocked me up. It just doesn't seem natural if you ask me."

"Well it's not going to seem natural but we kind of need to find out how it happened," Brittany said and flicked through her magazine, "These magazines are so old. This is June 2000."

"Twelve years ago," Santana giggled. "Do you want me to explain our problem, or you?"

"I will," Brittany offered. "Don't worry." A woman then came out with a clipboard and called Santana's name. Brittany gave her hand a squeeze and the two of them walked into the room hand in hand.

"Santana Lopez," Santana introduced herself, "And this...this is my girlfriend Brittany."

"I am Doctor Jones," the woman smiled, "If you'd like to make your way up onto the table Santana and lift your shirt up for me?" Santana nodded and did as she was told, "And we will get started on the sonogram. How far along are you?"

"Not very," Santana shook her head, "Six, seven weeks. I'm not really sure; is it...is it okay if I talk to you about something after this?" Doctor Jones nodded as Santana lifted her shirt up for her. She squeezed some cold gel onto Santana's stomach causing her to wince. "It's cold." She whispered to Brittany who giggled and held her hand for comfort.

"Okay Santana, if you'd like to look at the screen and you will see your baby," Doctor Jones said and pointed to the picture on the screen. Santana sat up a little and saw the black and white screen. Feeling close to tears, she squeezed Brittany's hand harder. Brittany smiled and wiped Santana's tears away with her thumb, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It looks like an alien," Brittany said and tilted her head on one side, "If you do this."

"Then don't do that," Santana laughed and turned to the doctor, "Is it okay to have a picture and a...a DVD?" Doctor Jones nodded as Santana thanked her and rolled her shirt back down gently, totally forgetting about the gel. "Um...Doctor Jones; Brittany and I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Alright, let me just get this sorted for you and I'll be right back." Santana nodded as the doctor left the room. The Latina then looked at her girlfriend nervously and squeezed her hand tight once more.

"It'll be fine," Brittany told her. "She probably has tonnes of other freaks coming in here with weird and random stories."

"Yeah but I bet she's never had anyone in our situation," Santana said. Brittany sighed and climbed up onto the table to sit with Santana whilst they waited for Doctor Jones. She soon came back with the DVD and the sonogram picture, handing them both to Santana. "Thank you," she thanked her.

"Now, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

"The thing is," Santana began and took a deep breath, "Brittany is my girlfriend. I'm a lesbian and I...I haven't even had sex with a guy. I've only had sex with Brittany and now I...now I'm pregnant and we didn't think it was possible to get pregnant by a girl."

"That's unheard of," the doctor said a little shocked. "I have to say I have never had anyone come into the hospital with a story like that. Are you sure you weren't drunk and had sex but can't remember?"

"No!" Santana literally snapped and Brittany had to rub her back to try and calm her. "Sorry but I am pretty sure that I haven't cheated on my girlfriend. Just give us some answers and we'll be out of the way."

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you girls," Doctor Jones said. "Maybe when you come back next time but I don't at the moment."

"That's okay," Brittany thanked her and nodded before leaving before Santana went off on one. "Look, she doesn't have any answers so don't get mad at her okay?" Santana sighed and nodded. "Besides, we have a picture and a DVD."

"I'm just annoyed that none of us know how it happened." Santana said, "There must be some explanation."

"There will be," Brittany said, "But not right now. Come on; let's go back to my place."

**Most of you are saying that you love the quick updates. I'm only updating fast because a) I have a lot of ideas for this story, more ideas for this than my other ones and b) I have now finished college so I have plenty of time on my hands. I already have an idea for Chapter seven so that might be up quite soon, you never know. **


	7. Parents

"We have homework to do, you know?" Brittany smiled. Santana was lying on Brittany's bed, her head on the pillow with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She'd kicked her shoes and socks off and Brittany was sat at the end, rubbing her feet. Santana just shrugged her shoulders, her hands resting across her stomach. "My mom will be home soon. Maybe we should think about telling her about our little situation."

"I don't know," Santana sighed and rubbed at her head. "After the doctor's, I..."

"Screw the doctor," Brittany said and Santana's eyes widened with shock. Brittany hardly ever said stuff like that. "Sorry but who cares what the doctor's say? I know what my mom's like, she'll be cool." Santana faintly nodded as Brittany continued to rub her feet for her. "What are you going to do when you get fat?"

"Excuse me?" Santana scowled. "That's loving of you, isn't it?"

"Well, you've always been so worried about how you look," Brittany pointed out, "You're going to grow when the baby gets bigger." Brittany poked her stomach, "I can feel it growing already," Brittany laughed and kept poking.

"Stop it," Santana laughed and slapped her hand away, "I'm a little worried about telling my parents. My mom will probably be okay but my dad is a whole other story." There was a loud slam from downstairs. "Who's that?"

"My mom's home; she was picking Kim up from a friend's house. Do you want to tell her now or...?"

"Now," Santana nodded, "Get it over with." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's forehead before helping her up from the bed. Santana took a deep breath and followed her downstairs. Linda Pierce was in the kitchen with Brittany's eight year old sister Kimberly. "Hey Mrs Pierce," Santana smiled and leant against the doorframe with her arms folded.

"Hey Mom," Brittany arrived at Santana's side, "Hey Kim."

"Hello Brittany," Kimberly waved, "Sannie!" Santana smiled and waved back. Kimberly loved Santana and she often paid her more attention. "I had fun at Laura's house. We made cupcakes; you can have one if you like."

"Thanks Kim," Brittany thanked her sister, "But are Santana and I able to talk to Mom in private for a second?" Kimberly looked puzzled. "We won't be long. Why don't you go upstairs and draw Santana a lovely picture, eh?" Brittany winked at Santana. Kimberly nodded and came to wrap her arms round Santana's waist, hugging her before going upstairs. Santana felt close to tears at that; she didn't know why because she never felt like crying when Kimberly hugged her normally.

"What is it girls?" Linda asked with a smile, "Take a seat." Brittany took a seat at the table and Santana slowly sat down next to her. "What's wrong? You both look so serious and miserable, spit it out."

"Mom um..." Brittany began quietly. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she knew her mom would be okay with it. "Santana's pregnant." Santana swallowed hard and nodded as Linda glanced towards her.

"I thought you two were dating," Linda told them as she sat down opposite in shock.

"We are," Santana finally found the courage to talk. "Brittany is...is the dad somehow." Santana shut her eyes tight and then opened them to find Linda looking at her with very small eyes. "We don't know how it happened either but..."

"Oh honey," Linda sighed and held a hand to herself, "I should've known." Brittany looked up from twiddling her thumbs. "I should have told you sooner."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Brittany questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "We went to the doctor and asked them but she...she wasn't much help, was she San?" Santana shook her head. "What are you talking about Mom?" Brittany repeated.

"Do you remember when you told me you and Santana were dating?" Linda asked her daughter and she nodded. "I told you that your aunty was a lesbian, didn't I?" Brittany nodded again, no idea where this was going. "I never told you and Kimberly this but she...she had sex with her wife and she somehow managed to get pregnant by her."

"How is that possible?" Brittany asked, "Santana told me herself that it isn't possible to get pregnant by girls."

"I don't know dear but it seems to be something that just runs in our family."

"Wait; hold up," Santana stood up, "So you're telling me that Brittany takes after her aunty. She has this special talent that causes her to knock up girls?" Linda hesitated but nodded. "But that makes no sense."

"It may not make sense but it's true," Linda sighed, "Have you told your parents yet Santana?" Santana shook her head. "I'm sorry I never told you Brittany. Kimberly was too young and I...I just never thought of telling you, I didn't think that it'd ever happen to you really."

"So, I...I could get Santana pregnant whenever I want really?" Brittany asked, "But how come it never happened before? I started getting my period when I was twelve and after that, I had sex with Santana quite a few times."

"It doesn't always happen; it's the same for when a man gets a woman pregnant," Linda said, "You just keep trying. If your parents aren't at all okay with this though Santana, you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Mrs Pierce; that means a lot," Santana smiled as Kimberly came running downstairs and into the kitchen, shoving a piece of paper in Santana's face. "Hey squirt; is this the picture you drew for me?" Kimberly nodded proudly as Santana took a look at it. It was a picture of Santana holding hands with Kimberly. "That's lovely Kim, can I keep it?"

"Yeah, it's for you," Kimberly said. Santana ruffled her blonde curls and gave her a hug. Brittany smiled and just by the look of the sight, she knew that Santana would make a great mom.

* * *

"Emilio," Emilio turned round as Doctor Crosswire came strolling towards him. It was ten o'clock on a Sunday morning and Emilio had been needed to do some extra work at the hospital. "Are you able to take these notes down to Doctor Jones for me? She's expecting me to do it but I'm with a patient right now."

"Sure thing Joe," Emilio nodded and took the notes from the doctor. He whistled to himself as he made it down to the office where Doctor Jones worked. He didn't expect her to know who he was so he introduced himself. "Emilio Lopez," he smiled, "Joe was busy so I brought these down for you," he handed her the notes.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Lopez?" she asked and he nodded, "Do you by any chance have a daughter called Santana?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well she came in only yesterday for a sonogram."

**Ooo cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter. **


	8. Emilio's Rage

"Santana Lopez!" Emilio's terrifying voice boomed throughout the entire house. Aletta popped her head out of the kitchen as Emilio stormed in, scanning the room for his daughter. "Where is she?"

"Honey, what wrong?" she asked her husband. Santana had overheard the noise and she came downstairs to see her father looking as angry as ever. "Santana go back upstairs."

"No! She needs to stay!" Emilio yelled and went over to Santana. "I had to take some notes down to some doctor today and do you know who that doctor was? Doctor Jones!" Santana gulped nervously and her eyes went wide. "She said that you went to her yesterday and had a sonogram done!"

"What?" Aletta asked. "Santana, what's he talking about?"

"The stupid girls gone and got herself knocked up, hasn't she? She's been hanging around Quinn too much."

"Leave Quinn out of this," Santana defended her friend. "It isn't her fault."

"Santana, is this true?" her mom whispered and she nodded. "But...But what about Brittany? You two are so happy together." She was now close to tears.

"That's the thing Mom," Santana sniffed. "Brittany's sort of the dad."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Emilio scoffed, "You lying little cheat!"

"Emilio, let her finish," Aletta raised a hand to him and looked at Santana. "Carry on darling, what do you mean Brittany is the dad?"

"We told her mom about it," Santana managed, "It's something that runs in her family. Brittany and her aunt can...they can somehow get girls pregnant."

"There's no such thing." Emilio interrupted. "I'm a doctor! I should know!"

"Honey, how long have you known that you're pregnant?" Aletta asked.

"A while," Santana walked over and opened the locket that hung round her neck. "I got a sonogram picture. I...I also have a DVD that I have in my room."

"It's beautiful," Aletta cried as she examined the baby. "Sweetheart..."

"I'm keeping it Mom and if...if you want to kick me out then do that. Mrs Pierce said I'm welcome there anyway."

"Youre my daughter," Aletta hugged her, "I could never kick you out. I just wish you'd told me sooner, you don't need to be scared Santana."

"I want her out of this house!" Emilio yelled. "I was so embarrassed today! Doctor Jones expected me to already know that she was pregnant!"

"She's staying," Aletta said with her arm round Santana. "It's not her fault. She didn't know that she would get pregnant just by having sex with Brittany."

"She's lying. That can't happen Aletta, not in a million years. Stop being so stupid and get her out of here."

"Mom," Santana sighed, "I really don't mind going to live with Brittany. I love you and Papi but this is Brittany's child and maybe it'll be easier living with her."

"I don't want to lose you Santana, you're my daughter." Aletta sobbed.

"And you're my mom," Santana smiled, "You're the best mom in the world. You won't lose me, you'll still be my mom and you will still be this baby's abuela no matter what happens."

"That's means a lot Santana."

"Get your stuff." Emilio snarled. "And get out of this house. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Don't worry," Santana shook her head and walked over. "You won't," she added before going upstairs to pack her things. Packing didn't take long. She only packed the things she thought she would need the most. Besides, her mom still loved her so she could send her some more things if she needhe them.

Brittany didn't seem surprised when Santana turned up on the doorstep. She knew her parents. She was more surprised to see that Santana didn't look at all upset.

"They didn't kick me out," Santana said, "Well my dad wanted me out but my mom was practically begging me to stay. I chose to leave."

"Why?" Brittany shrugged. "Your mom was cool about it, right?"

"Yeah but I'm carrying your baby, it'd just be easier if I lived with you. I didn't even have a choice in telling them." Santana sat on the couch and Brittany sat next to her. "My dad spoke to Doctor Jones at the hospital who told him I went for a sonogram."

"That's like breaking confidentiality." Brittany spoke up.

"No, I think Doctor Jones just assumed I'd already told my parents." Santana sighed. "Dad came home in a right rage. He was yelling, Mom was crying, I was crying. I just wanted out."

"Your mom still loves you though right?"

"Yeah course she does," Santana nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if she divorces my dad to be honest."

"Well Mom and Kim have gone shopping," Brittany smiled.

"Didn't you go with them?" Santana asked.

"Nah, I wanted to stay home," Brittany said. "I'm going to put on your favourite movie, Dirty Dancing and I am going to get the huge pot of ice cream from the freezer with a couple of spoons."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Santana laughed. "Don't you dare tell anyone that my favourite movie is Dirty Dancing though. My life will be over."

"I won't," Brittany agreed and popped into the kitchen. She soon came back in and placed the ice cream on the table before slipping Dirty Dancing on. Brittany sat back on the couch and took the ice cream, handing Santana a spoon. "I carried a watermelon."

"I love that quote." Santana laughed, digging her spoon into the pot of ice cream. "Are you sure your mom doesn't mind me staying here?"

"Yeah she said she didn't," Brittany said, "She will let you sleep in the guest room and Kim loves you. Sometimes I think she would prefer you as her big sister."

"That's not true," Santana laughed, "She loves you Brittany."

"Yeah I know, she just loves you more." Brittany smiled. "Who can blame her though, eh?" Santana felt herself blushing as she licked her spoon. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked this. I didn't really want Santana telling the glee club she's pregnant because it's a little boring so have you got any ideas on how the glee club could maybe find out? Thanks. **


	9. Rumors and Cake

**Wow all your ideas were amazing but this one caught my attention. I completely forgot that Mercedes has the sir name Jones, just like the doctor. Thank you for the idea LaurenKnight13 and enjoy the chapter everyone. Also I know Brittany and Santana start dating when they are 18 but I've changed it to 17. **

"Mom, I'm going to bed," Mercedes said as she leaned down to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Are you able to take me to school in the morning?" Mrs Jones nodded and kissed her daughter back, "Thanks, what's that?"

"A file from the hospital," Mrs Jones sighed, "I need to do some research before I head to bed myself." Mercedes nodded and went to leave the room but caught glimpse of the information at the top of the file.

Name: Santana Lopez

Age: 17

Reason for Appointment: Six weeks pregnant, sonogram

Mercedes gasped and smiled to herself as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed with excitement as she raced over to Kurt at school the next morning. Kurt was at his locker at the time and looked kind of shocked as Mercedes pounced on him, "I have some major gossip for you."

"Please not another pregnancy," He mumbled and Mercedes nodded, crossing her arms. "What? Are you serious? You...?"

"Not me," Mercedes shook her head and leaned in close to whisper to him, "Santana." Kurt's eyes widened. "Yep, only a matter of time before she actually goes and cheats on Brittany, I guess."

"But Santana loves Brittany; she wouldn't cheat on her, would she?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders as Rachel walked past, flicking her hair. Mercedes and Kurt could both see that she was singing quietly to herself but Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "Santana's pregnant." He told Rachel.

"Are you serious?" Rachel screamed and Kurt and Mercedes nodded in unison, "Oh my god; I have to tell Finn." With that, Rachel skipped off just as Finn was walking towards her. He was about to start speaking but she reached up and whispered in his ear. "Santana's pregnant." Puck walked past then.

"Puck!" Finn yelled to his friend and gestured for him to come over, "Lopez is pregnant." Puck's eyes widened, "I know."

"Who's the dad?" Finn shrugged, "My god," he muttered under his breath as he walked away. Quinn was at her locker and she smiled bashfully when she spotted him coming towards her, "So, Santana's knocked up." If Quinn was drinking something, she probably would have spat it out at hearing that. "You okay?"

"How do you know that?" Quinn questioned him. Puck gave her a look as if to say what, you already know? "Yeah, I already know," Quinn said, "I was with her when she took the test, who else would she ask apart from Brittany?"

"I thought she was dating Brittany," Puck said, "Did she cheat on her or what?"

"Look, don't tell anyone," Quinn hissed at him, "I mean it Puck. If you tell anyone that Santana is pregnant then you will have me to deal with." Puck nodded but neither of them knew that Tina and Mike had overheard the conversation from the corner.

"Hey guys," Artie wheeled over to the Asians, seeing their shocked expressions. "What's going on?"

"Santana's pregnant," Tina whispered. It was a school day where they had glee club first thing in the morning. Artie wheeled himself away to the choir room, just in time to see that Santana and Brittany had entered hand in hand. The rest of the glee club had followed close behind, all eyeing up Santana.

"You slut," Artie told Santana, causing her to spin round with shock. Brittany still had tight hold of her arm.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany said quietly, "Santana is not a slut."

"I would never cheat on you Brittany," Artie told his ex. Santana and Brittany suddenly knew what he was talking about and Santana looked like she was about to punch someone; the reason Brittany kept hold of her arm. "She cheated on you and now she's pregnant." A loud slap suddenly echoed throughout the choir room and everyone turned, expecting it to have been Santana. It was Brittany though. Brittany had just slapped Artie.

"Britt," Quinn whispered as Artie held a hand to his sore cheek.

"Listen Artie," Brittany hissed in his face, "Santana loves me, she did not cheat on me so you leave my baby and my girlfriend alone. Do you understand?" Artie faintly nodded but Finn interrupted them.

"Brittany, you can't get Santana pregnant," Finn told her, "It's physically impossible." Santana pulled her arm away from Brittany and raced out of the choir room at full speed. Brittany took one look at everyone before running out after her.

"How did you all find out about this?" Quinn asked in a loud voice but none of them spoke. "Guys!"

"Tina," Artie whispered.

"We overheard you and Puck talking," Tina said and gestured towards her and Mike.

"Finn told me," Puck said with his head hung.

"Rachel told me," Finn sighed.

"Kurt told me," Rachel said.

"Mercedes," Kurt said so everyone turned to Mercedes.

"My mom," Mercedes sighed, "She...She's Santana's doctor." Quinn didn't know what to say. "Sorry Quinn but..."

"I know it seems unreal," Quinn said, "But Brittany really did get Santana pregnant. Santana didn't cheat; she would never do that to Brittany. Trust me, I know." The door opened and Mr Schue walked into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw all the serious faces.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"Santana," Quinn sighed after a long hesitation, "She's pregnant."

* * *

Brittany didn't see Santana for the rest of the day and it worried her. She was tempted to go home and look for her but Mr Schue had spoken to her after finding out Santana was pregnant and advised her to give her some breathing space. Brittany was so happy when it was the end of school and she rushed home straight away, hoping to find Santana there. She walked inside and threw her bag and coat down, hearing giggling coming from the kitchen. She walked in and saw Santana in there with Kimberly, both of them covered in flour.

"And then after the cake is finished," Santana told the eight year old, "We can decorate it." She spotted Brittany standing in the doorway. "Hey, Kim wanted some help with her homework, and then she was hungry. Your mom was upstairs on the phone so I suggested baking a cake if that's okay."

"Yeah," Brittany whispered and nodded, "That's fine." The beeper went off.

"Cake's ready!" Kimberly squealed.

"Alright honey but let me get it out because it'll be hot," Santana told her. Kimberly nodded and watched as Santana slipped oven gloves on and took the cake out of the oven. Brittany watched for a bit but then decided to go upstairs to give them some time alone. "Do you remember what we were going to ice on it?" Kimberly nodded and did what Santana had showed her to do earlier, sticking her tongue out for concentration. "Well done."

"You could ice some hearts here," Kimberly said and gestured to an empty spot on the cake. Santana nodded and got some red icing. "Mom said you're going to have a baby," Kimberly said, "Is that true?" Santana nodded, "I remember when I was a baby; I was cute."

"I bet you were," Santana laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I know how to make a baby," Kimberly said, "My friend Janie told me. I'd like a baby."

"Yeah, wait until you're older," Santana said, "Like your mom's age. I know I'm only seventeen but getting pregnant at that age is not the general idea."

"Done," Kimberly stopped icing and stepped back to admire her work. "Do you like it?"

"Love it," Santana said. She then heard her name being called by Brittany, "Come down here!" Santana called up to her as she finished icing the hearts. They heard Brittany running down the stairs and she soon came into the kitchen. "Cake's finished, take a look." Brittany came over and had a look, feeling close to tears. Kimberly had iced BRITTANY across the middle whilst Santana had iced red hearts all over. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Brittany smiled, "But what's it for?"

"Just to let you know how much your sister and I love you," Santana kissed her cheek, "Do you guys want a slice?" The sisters nodded and Santana handed Brittany a knife, allowing her to cut the cake that they'd made especially for her.


	10. Going for a Chinese

**Thank you all for reviewing. I have many ideas for this story and Santana is still in the first trimester of her pregnancy, only about six weeks along so I have decided that this story will probably be quite long, maybe even showing Santana and Brittany's future as well.**

Santana made her way down the creaky stairs of Brittany's house, dressed in some white pyjamas, her dark hair tied in a messy, side ponytail. It was three o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. All sorts played on her mind; her dad, the glee club's reactions, school, Brittany, the baby and many other things. She opened the kitchen door and heard a loud yelp. Looking down, she realised that Lord Tubbington was curled up in a ball right in front of the door and she had in fact, stepped on his tail.

"Sorry," she quietly apologised and stepped over him. She thought that if she'd be living here, she would indeed have to get used to Brittany's fat cat. Secretly, Santana preferred Kimberly's black and white rabbit Penguin that lived in a cage outside.

She yawned and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before pouring herself a cold glass of water and sitting down at the table. Lord Tubbington jumped up onto the kitchen side and watched her intensely. She'd been here many times before but the animal still gave her a look of pure evil, even when she didn't step on his tail.

"Santana," Santana looked up from her drink as Linda Pierce walked in, smiling once she saw the Latina sitting at the table. "Well, at least you're not a burglar."

"Sorry," Santana whispered, "I couldn't sleep." Linda came and sat down opposite Santana. "Worrying about school, I guess. It's kind of hard, now that...now that everyone knows I'm pregnant and they're accusing me of cheating as well."

"Would you like me to write you a note? You can stay home if you'd like."

"No, I...I can't," Santana shook her head, "It's glee club dress rehearsal and I have a solo for the Regionals competition. I kind of have to be there really, seeing as I ran out of yesterday's session. We're doing Edge of Glory by Lady GaGa."

"One of my favourite songs," Linda smiled, "Thank you for looking after Kim yesterday evening. I had quite a few phone calls to make for work and she loves you, she won't stop talking about you." Santana laughed and sipped at her drink. "I wouldn't worry about school too much Santana. You have a baby to think about and Brittany and Quinn will be there for you and so will the rest of the glee club once they've got their heads around it."

"My dad won't be though, will he?" Santana sighed, rubbing at her head with the palm of her hand.

"No but your mom's fine with it," Linda reminded her, "Besides, your dad may come round soon. You never know." Santana shrugged her shoulders, "You've always been like a daughter to me Santana. Just try and think of the good things that you've got going on in your life and not the things that make you worry."

"I guess you're right," Santana nodded. "I'm exhausted; I should try to get back to sleep."

"How about after school tomorrow, I take you, Brittany and Kim out for a Chinese?" Linda offered, "What do you say?"

"That'd be nice," Santana smiled, "Thanks for the chat Mrs Pierce. I...I might head to bed now."

"Santana," Linda giggled, "You can call me Linda, alright?" Santana nodded thankfully and took her glass of water back upstairs to bed with her.

* * *

Santana made her way to the auditorium slowly and poked her head round the door. She saw Mr Schue sitting in one of the chairs at the front whilst the rest of the glee club practiced the edge of glory number up on stage, Rachel taking her part. She glared at the brunette and rolled her eyes as she walked down the aisle. They stopped singing and dancing and Mr Schue clapped them, turning to give Santana a look.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologised and dropped her bag onto the floor. None of the members spoke to her.

"It's fine," Mr Schue sighed, "Are you okay to perform?" Santana nodded, "Up you go." Santana had already changed into her red dress in the bathroom so when she got to the auditorium, she could perform straight away. Regionals weren't far away and it was Rachel's idea to have a dress rehearsal.

"Where were you?" Brittany whispered, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Bathroom, throwing up," Santana whispered back, "I'm fine now; don't worry about it." Brittany nodded and kissed her. Santana took her position at the front and as the music began to play, she started the dance routine before singing.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! Tonight, yeah, baby!  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight.  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! Tonight, yeah, baby!  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight. _

Quinn was next to start singing.

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love._

Santana, Quinn and Brittany stood at the front of the stage dancing and singing whilst everyone else joined in with the chorus. Mr Schue watched, pleased with how well Santana was doing with her situation. When they were done, she and Brittany hugged each other and Quinn came to join them.

"That was wonderful guys," Mr Schue praised and clapped them, "Well done Santana."

"Of course, I was better," Rachel smirked and flicked her hair, "At least I showed up on time." Santana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. The last thing she needed was to cause a fight here in the middle of the auditorium.

"She wasn't feeling well, alright?" Brittany snapped whilst rubbing small circles up and down Santana's back.

"You're all free to go now," Mr Schue allowed them to leave and waited until everyone had gone before talking to Santana. "Are you okay Santana?" She nodded as she jumped down from the stage and picked her bag up, "I'm here if you need a chat, you know?"

"Thank you," she whispered and turned to Brittany, "Come on Britt; your mom will be waiting." Brittany nodded and followed her out of the auditorium. Linda Pierce was waiting outside in the car with Kimberly in the front seat, playing on her Nintendo DS. "Hey Kim, what have you got there?" Santana asked and climbed into the back of the car with Brittany.

"Nintendogs," Kimberly smiled.

"It's some virtual pet game Kimberly's obsessed with," Brittany informed Santana.

"Yeah, I named a puppy after you Santana," Kimberly said, looking up from her game. "I've been playing with her all afternoon. Mom said I needed to leave it at home when I was at school but she let me bring it to the Chinese."

"Are you two girls still up for Chinese?" Linda asked and Santana and Brittany nodded, Santana having a quick sip of water. "We'll go straight there. I don't know about you but I am starving. You're hungry, aren't you Kim?"

"Yeah, I had no lunch," Kimberly mentioned.

"How comes?" Brittany asked.

"The hot dinners were awful," Kimberly scoffed, "Mac and Cheese; I hate Mac and Cheese." This made Santana and Brittany laugh. The Chinese wasn't far from McKinley and luckily, it was pretty empty so they got a table straight away. Kimberly begged to sit next to Santana so she, Santana and Brittany all sat on one side of the table and Linda sat opposite them. "I don't know what's wrong with her," Kimberly whined once they'd ordered and she continued to play on her Nintendo, "She keeps whining. I've fed her and gave her medicine and played with her."

"Let me have a look squirt," Santana took the game from the eight year old and fiddled around on it. Brittany watched her for a bit. "She needs a wee," Santana told her, "Have you walked her?" Kimberly shook her head, "Try walking her, she may stop whining then."

"Thank you Santana," Kimberly smiled and took her game back.

"So how was school?" Linda asked Santana and Brittany. They just shrugged their shoulders, "You don't seem very enthusiastic, what about glee club?"

"That was okay I guess," Santana sighed, "I was late because I was throwing up in the bathroom but it went okay."

"Gross," Kimberly pulled a face, hearing that and Santana reached across to tickle her, "Get off," she laughed, "I'm ticklish there."

"Good," Santana tapped her on the nose and turned back to Linda, "I'm okay now but I'd had chocolate beforehand and the baby didn't agree with me." Brittany kissed her cheek, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," she smiled, causing Santana to giggle.

"How's everyone in glee club now?" Linda asked, remembering the chat that she'd had with Santana last night.

"They're not really talking to me," Santana whispered, "Quinn is and Mr Schue is alright with it but no one else is talking to me. They all think I just cheated."

"They're not talking to me either," Brittany said, "Finn called me stupid because I actually thought I got you pregnant."

"He said that?" Santana asked in shock, "What did you say?"

"I just told him that I knew you wouldn't cheat and that calling me stupid is bullying; then I walked off. He hasn't spoken to me since."

"I don't even know why people are making such a big deal out of it," Santana shook her head, just as the food arrived. "If they don't believe us then the least they could do is support us." Brittany just handed her a bowl of noodles to try and calm her down. "Is that supposed to calm me down?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "Now eat. Let's just try and forget about school for today, yeah?" She nodded and had a mouthful of noodles.

"Can you use chopsticks?" Kimberly asked Santana who nodded, "Can you teach me?"

"I can teach you chopsticks," Brittany put in, "I asked you before if you wanted me to teach you and you said no."

"I want Santana," she whispered. Santana laughed and reached across to help Kimberly, showing her how to hold them the correct way and everything. "Mommy, I can use chopsticks!" Kimberly yelled and showed Linda.

"Wow, you little show-off," Linda teased, "Well done."

"You've got barbeque sauce all over your little mouth," Santana said and grabbed a napkin, wiping round Kimberly's mouth. "Mucky pup," she cooed, "Do you want some noodles?" Kimberly nodded, "Go on then; use the chopsticks." She giggled and took some from the bowl, using the chopsticks. Some fell onto the table but Santana didn't mind. "Well done superstar; you did it."

"I'm good at this, aren't I?" Kimberly asked and Santana nodded, "Better than Brittany?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered, "But let's not tell her, eh?"

"Hey!" Brittany nudged Santana's arm, "I can hear you; you know."

"Sorry baby," Santana kissed her, "I love you."

"You know I can't resist that smile," Brittany said and kissed her back, hearing a small groan from Kimberly:

"That's disgusting!"

Santana and Brittany just laughed at her and went to tuck into the Chinese.

**Wow, such a long chapter! I had no idea how to end this so it just kept going! Hope you liked it! **


	11. Spa Day

Saturday was Brittany's favourite day of the week. It was the start of the weekend, a day to relax and a day to forget all about school. She was in the middle of the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her mom was working and Kimberly was on a school camping trip so it was just her and Santana. She'd already checked with Santana about eating; she was able to keep stuff down right now. The only thing that really made her feel sick was chocolate. Brittany checked on the bacon and glanced at her watch. Ten o'clock in the morning and Santana was still asleep. She kept working and Santana came down a few minutes later.

"Pancakes and bacon?" Brittany asked, holding the frying pan out in front of her.

"Sure," Santana nodded and sat down at the table.

"How's the baby?" Brittany asked, serving up breakfast for Santana.

"Fine," she smiled and had a sip of the apple juice that Brittany had poured. "Sorry I slept late."

"Don't apologise," Brittany giggled and sat down opposite her, "You need your sleep." Santana nodded as she ate her breakfast. "So, any plans?" Brittany asked after breakfast as she washed the dishes and stacked them in the cupboard. Santana had offered to help but had gotten her hand slapped away as well as being ordered to sit back down.

"Not really," Santana sighed.

"Well, we could go out somewhere, meet up with people, stay home? It's entirely up to you." Brittany said.

"I have no idea," Santana groaned, rubbing at her head. "You choose; I really don't mind."

"It's up to you Santana," Brittany repeated. "We have the day to ourselves and I'd like it to be something that you're going to enjoy." Santana just shrugged her shoulders and Brittany could tell that they weren't going to get anywhere. "How about we have a spa day?" Brittany asked. "We could stay home for it because I have face masks and we could do some leg waxing, sound good?" Santana nodded. "Great, now we're both still in our pyjamas so how about a bath?"

"Sure," Santana yawned and followed Brittany upstairs. Brittany ran a cool bubble bath and lit a candle in the corner of the room, "Brittany," Santana laughed as she watched her girlfriend undress and slip into the warm water. "Since when did this turn into a date?"

"Come on," Brittany begged, "Get in with me."

"If you insist," Santana undressed and climbed into the water next to her girlfriend. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Brittany laid back in the bath and Santana lay back against her, letting Brittany rub her one month baby bump. "You're showing a little bit," Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead, "You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it," Brittany kissed her again as the phone began ringing, "Leave it," Brittany whispered to Santana who'd just started to get up. Brittany wrapped her arms round her neck and pulled her back down.

"What if it's your mom?" Santana asked. Brittany didn't listen and kissed Santana's cheek whilst continuing to rub her stomach. Santana felt more relaxed than she had done in a long time. "We should be getting out now." She sighed.

"This is so nice though," Brittany whispered with her eyes shut. "I don't want to get out." Santana had to be the first one to move. Sure, she was relaxed but she didn't overly want to spend her whole day in the bath. "Fine," Brittany groaned and climbed out after her. They dried themselves down and wrapped a towel round their waist before going into Brittany's bedroom. Brittany had a whole draw full of spa things. Santana sat down on the bed with the towel round her and Brittany brought out a leg waxing kit. "Have you ever waxed your legs before?"

"No," Santana laughed and shook her head, "I'll give it a go though."

"My mom and I have spa days most Saturdays," Brittany said as she unpacked the kit, "But I've never done leg waxing." She sat down beside Santana and began reading the instructions. "Looks easy enough; let me try it out." Brittany stuck a strip across her leg and pulled it straight off, letting out a loud, high pitched scream. "Oh my god; that hurts!"

"Come on; it can't be that bad," Santana giggled.

"Yeah well you have a go then," Brittany stuck a strip onto Santana's leg. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Santana pulled and screamed loudly. Brittany had to block her ears, it was so loud. "I told you, didn't I?"

"My god; that fucking kills!" Santana screamed, "Now what? Our legs are half waxed and it's extremely painful."

"We'll just have to keep doing it," Brittany said and took a deep breath before sticking another strip onto her leg and pulling. "This really hurts," Brittany said, close to tears. "Do you want to do some now?" Santana faintly nodded and had another go, screaming once again. "Don't worry; the face masks will be more relaxing than this."

"This is meant to be relaxing?"

"Apparently," Brittany nodded and had another go, "But it does get less painful as you keep going," Brittany told Santana. "I think your legs just get used to the pain of it all." Santana didn't answer. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Look, it hurts me as well but..."

"It's not that," Santana whispered, "It's just...If...If I can't handle leg waxing then...then how the hell am I supposed to handle giving birth?"

"Sweetie," Brittany kissed her, "You will handle that and I will be by your side the entire time." Santana nodded thankfully and wiped her eyes. "Come on, why don't we leave the leg waxing for now, get dressed and put on a face mask?"

"I'll like that," Santana smiled.

Santana and Brittany soon got dressed into some clothes and went downstairs to the living room. Brittany had Santana lie down on the couch whilst she put the face mask on her, telling her to just relax.

"I can give you a foot massage as well if you'd like," Brittany offered as she put cucumber slices over Santana's eyes. "Then just lie there, relax and take your mind off everything."

"This has been an amazing day so far," Santana smiled and Brittany nodded. "We should do it more often. I doubt we'll have any time when the baby actually arrives." She sighed as Brittany took a seat at the end of the couch.

"We should," Brittany agreed. "Now you should relax; I'll get us some drinks and some popcorn and we can put a film on this afternoon."

"Yeah," Santana yawned as she relaxed, "Good idea."

**Yeah cute little chapter between them! So, Santana is one month right now and instead of skipping time, I am going to gradually build up because I hate jumping from being one month pregnant to six months. What do you think could happen in the next chapter? **


	12. Santana's Mom

"Santana, wake up!" Brittany yelled as she jumped onto Santana's bed, causing the Latina to wake up with shock. Santana attempted to push Brittany off of her as she groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry sweetie but it's Monday, it's a school day and...Your mom's downstairs as well." Santana sat bolt upright in bed. "I was going to wake you up anyway because of school but then she rang the doorbell and she wants to speak to you. Come on, get dressed." Brittany chucked the Cheerleading uniform over Santana's head.

"Fine," Santana sighed and climbed out of bed, slowly slipping off her pyjama shirt and putting the cheerleading one on. She was soon dressed head to toe in the uniform but she didn't look too happy. "This makes me look huge."

"Santana, you're one month along," Brittany reminded her, "Nothing makes you look huge. You look lovely, trust me." Santana thanked her quietly and headed downstairs to see her mom sitting on the couch with Linda. Kimberly was in the kitchen eating cereal before school.

"Mom, what...what are you doing here?" Santana asked her and went to hug her.

"I left your father," Aletta told her and Santana's eyes widened, "I really miss you darling and I hope you've been okay."

"I've been fine," Santana nodded, "I haven't had any more doctors' appointments or anything yet though."

"How far along are you?"

"Just over six weeks," Santana told her. "Which is like, about a month?" Aletta nodded with a smile and hugged her again, "Mom; I'm fine." Santana reassured her. "Please, I...I don't want you worrying about me especially now that Dad's gone. You're on your own in the house."

"It was the best thing to do, after you'd left he...he went out and when he came back his entire breath smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. I just wanted to catch you before school and ask if you'd done any baby shopping yet."

"No," Santana shook her head, "It's still kind of early for that really."

"Early is always good," Aletta stroked her hair, "How about I pick you and Brittany up after school and we could go to the mall to look at some baby stuff?" A smile spread across Santana's face and she nodded thankfully. "I'll let you finish getting ready for school but wait for me outside and we'll go and get something to eat before doing some baby shopping."

"I'd like that," Santana said. Aletta stood up and leaned down to kiss her before getting shown out by Linda. Linda soon came back in with Brittany who'd been listening outside the door, "You could have come in Brittany," Santana told her.

"No, I wanted to give you some privacy. Are you okay?" Santana nodded, "So, baby shopping after school huh?"

"That was nice of your mom," Linda smiled, "See; everything is working out." Santana nodded in agreement and went with Brittany to finish getting ready for school. Santana seemed awfully quiet on the way to school and Brittany was beginning to get worried. When they arrived at school, Brittany stopped Santana outside and decided to ask her what the matter was.

"I just can't believe my mom has actually left my dad," Santana said, "I feel it's my fault. If I...If I hadn't have gotten pregnant, decided to keep the baby and then tell them that then they would still be happy and with each other."

"It's not your fault," Brittany said and placed an arm round her; "You do want to keep this baby, don't you? I'm not forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I do want to keep it," Santana nodded, "What I want to do is find out the sex because I am fed up of calling it it all the fricking time!" Brittany laughed and kissed her cheek as they walked into school. Quinn ran straight up to them with a plastic carrier bag. "Whoa Quinn; what do you want?" Quinn didn't answer but gestured for them to follow her to the choir room. They followed and sat down as Quinn emptied the bag; clothes fell out. "What are these?"

"My old maternity clothes," Quinn smiled. Brittany sighed and tried to get Quinn to stop talking but she continued. After the conversation that morning about Santana's uniform making her look huge, she didn't want anything else along those lines upsetting her. "I figured that when you start getting..." A loud sob escaped Santana and Quinn and Brittany both looked over at her. Brittany was about to say something but Santana just got up and raced out of the room in tears. "Maybe I should try another time," Quinn sighed.

"It's not you," Brittany mentioned to her, "She was like it this morning. She put on her uniform and said she looked huge."

"She's only six weeks," Quinn reminded Brittany, "I didn't get like that until I was at least four or five months along."

"Body image is really important for Santana though," Brittany said, "And besides she's had a pretty hard morning anyway. Her mom showed up and told her that she...she'd left her dad and that she wants to take me and Santana baby shopping after school."

"Is Santana okay with this?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah she's fine," Brittany said, "I think it's just stressed her out a little bit though because she began blaming herself for her parent's divorce. I'm going to go and see if she's okay." Quinn nodded as Brittany left the choir room. She knew where Santana would be and she went straight to the girl's bathroom where she saw Santana fixing her make-up in the mirror and Rachel standing next to her, watching. "What are you doing here?" Brittany asked Rachel and walked over to start rubbing Santana's shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't," Santana actually held a hand up to Brittany, "Hands off." Brittany removed her hands slowly. "And leave Berry; she's been fine."

"Santana didn't..."

"Yeah," Rachel interrupted Brittany with a smile and turned to Santana, "I believe you; I believe that you didn't cheat. I was doing some research last night and someone on yahoo answers said it's happened to them before. It's very rare apparently." Brittany nodded. "But you might want to get a paternity test done anyway, to just prove that it's true to everyone else."

"Those things are so expensive," Santana said as she put her lipstick back into her bag.

"I'll get a job," Brittany offered. Santana managed a smile but she didn't say anything to her. "Did I do something wrong?" Santana shook her head, "You're not talking to me and you wouldn't even let me rub your shoulders."

"I'm just stressed, alright?" Santana snapped, "Mom's taking us out shopping later isn't she? I'm totally stressing out about that so please just stop worrying about me!" Brittany looked taken aback. Santana had never yelled at her before, not even when she was really angry and upset. She just nodded at her girlfriend and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her with Rachel. Santana sighed and propped her elbows up on the sink, running her hands down her face.

"Don't get mad at Brittany," Rachel whispered, "I know you're stressing out and you're having a hard time at the moment but getting mad at Brittany won't do anything. If you're stressing about the shopping trip then...well just ring your mom and say you can't do today."

"I want to," Santana replied, "I want to go shopping but I...I might just have to ring her and say it will just be me and her."

* * *

Santana hated arguing with Brittany. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day and Santana didn't even see Quinn. The only person she did really talk to was Rachel who actually seemed to make her feel better. After school, Brittany walked straight home whilst Santana headed off to the mall with her mom.

"So, what happened with you and Brittany?" Aletta asked her daughter as they walked through the mall.

"We just had a small argument," Santana sighed, "I was upset and stressed out and she was trying to make me feel better but I yelled at her. I feel terrible but now I...I don't want to talk to her because I know she hates me."

"It's just your pregnancy hormones," Aletta comforted. "I know you wouldn't mean to shout at Brittany and you two will soon make up, I promise you."

"Do you think so?" Aletta nodded, "Thanks Mom; I hope you're right."

**Well Santana's pregnancy is causing some slight issues between her and Brittany but at least Santana and Rachel have made up and Rachel believes her about the cheating. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	13. Apologies and a Sleepover

Santana came back from shopping to be greeted with a big hug from Kimberly. Santana giggled and lifted the little girl into her arms, carrying her through to the living room and dropping her down on the couch. Linda had heard her come in and came through to ask her how it went.

"It went okay," Santana smiled and sat down beside the eight year old, stroking at her hair. "Where's Brittany? I want to show her what I got."

"She's spending the night with Quinn," Linda told her, "Is she okay? I thought she was going shopping with you but she said she didn't feel well and she seemed awfully quiet." Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She assumed that Brittany would have told her mom about their little argument.

"Um...Quinn rang me when I was out," Santana lied to her, "And asked if I wanted to spend the night. I...I want to talk to you though about where the baby will sleep."

"I've had an idea about that," Linda smiled, "We still have Kim's old crib that we could lend you and maybe you could move into Brittany's room and sleep with her?" Linda suggested. "We could turn the guest room into a nursery."

"I'll talk to Brittany about it but that sounds okay," Santana smiled, "I think I'll go and pack for Quinn's." Linda nodded and Santana headed upstairs to pack for Quinn's. She knew this wasn't the best idea as Brittany probably hated her but her mom had suggested that she try and talk to her.

"I'll take you to Quinn's," Linda offered when Santana was packed and about to leave. "I'm dropping Kimberly off at Laura's house anyway so I'll be going by Quinn's house." Santana thanked her as they left to get in the car. "What time will you and Brittany be home tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," Santana whispered. Linda pulled up outside Quinn's house and turned the engine off, "Thanks Linda." Santana thanked her and got out of the car with her bag. Slowly, she made her way up to the front door and rang the bell. Quinn answered. "Hey, can um...can I come in?"

"San, this...this really isn't a good time," Quinn said and caught sight of Santana's bag.

"I had to lie to Linda and say I was spending the night just so I could come and talk to Brittany," Santana whispered, "I understand if you don't want me..."

"No," Quinn cut her off, "It's Brittany. She told me what happened and she is feeling really upset so..."

"Just let me talk to her," Santana shoved past Quinn and dropped her bag by the door. "Please Quinn. If you were really a good friend, then you would let me talk to Brittany." Quinn hesitated and crossed her arms but gave in and nodded. She did hate it when Santana and Brittany argued. It was like peanut and jelly deciding they don't go right with each other in a sandwich. "Thanks Quinn, where is she?"

"In my bedroom, should I..."

"No," Santana interrupted, "I'd rather talk to her alone." Quinn sighed and headed into the kitchen whilst Santana took her bag upstairs. Santana found Quinn's room and opened the door to find Brittany lying on the bed with a magazine. She looked up about to speak but then her smile faded. "Can I come in?" Santana whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, sitting up and closing the magazine. Santana shut the door and sat down on the bed next to her, putting the bag at her feet.

"I...I needed to talk to you," Santana said quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "I...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, especially as...as you were only trying to help and cheer me up. I was just having a crap day. Mom turns up randomly and tells me she left dad, she then suggests taking me baby shopping, Quinn shows me maternity clothes and I look huge in this cheerleading uniform."

"You don't though," Brittany shook her head, "You look beautiful and you can barely even see the baby bump." Santana smiled. "Come here," Brittany held her arms out and Santana made her way across the bed to hug her. "What are we going to do with you, eh?" Brittany giggled. "What are you going to be like during your last month if you say you look huge now when you actually don't?" Santana just shrugged as she buried her face in Brittany's shoulder, "How was shopping?"

"Yeah it went okay; let me show you what we brought," Brittany nodded as Santana bent down to pick her bag up.

"By the way I talked to your mom about where the baby is going to sleep," Santana said as she unzipped the bag, "She said about lending us Kim's old crib and turning the guest bedroom into a nursery and then I sleep with you in your room."

"That sounds good," Brittany nodded as Santana handed her a little white onesie with a teddy bear on the front, "Aww; that's so cute." Brittany giggled and held it up to her. "Our little one will look lovely in that."

"I like it because I know we don't know the sex yet but this will look good on a boy or a girl," Santana told her and Brittany nodded, handing it back. "I got a few toys as well; the usual things like stuffed toys, rattles. I also brought pacifiers, diapers and all that crap."

"Wow, looks like you had a pretty good shop," Brittany smiled as she squeezed one of the stuffed toys. "I love baby stuff."

"I also got something for you as well," Santana said as she rummaged through the bag. Brittany looked up as Santana pulled out a small, velvet box. Brittany glanced at her girlfriend and slowly took the box from her, opening the lid. Inside was a delicate, little, gold necklace with a heart on the end. Engraved on the heart was a small, swirly 'B' for Brittany. "A symbol to show that our family has just started and to apologise and say I love you."

"San, it's beautiful," Brittany sniffed, close to tears. "You've been spoiling me so much. You made me a cake; you brought me a lovely necklace. I should be the one spoiling you."

"It's nothing," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Here; let me put it on you." Brittany turned round as Santana took the necklace out of the box and hung it round her neck, doing it up at the back. "It looks lovely." There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in!"

"Hey," Quinn smiled as she walked in, "Friends again?" The girls nodded as Brittany kissed Santana's cheek, "Hey San; do you want to stay the night?"

"I'd like that," Santana nodded. "And Quinn, I...I'd like to have a look at some of the maternity clothes please." Quinn giggled and headed downstairs to get the clothes for Santana and order the pizza for dinner.

"You've changed your tune," Brittany said once Quinn had gone. "You didn't even want to look at those clothes earlier."

"Well, I'm going to need maternity clothes at some point," Santana said, "I might as well look at Quinn's. It'll save going out and buying tonnes of new ones, won't it?" Brittany nodded, getting Santana's point. "So, when do you want to get started on the nursery?"

"Whenever," Brittany answered, "I'd rather do it sooner or later but it'll probably make more sense to do it once we've found out the sex, right?"

"Yeah, it probably will. Would you like a boy or a girl?" Brittany shrugged. She hadn't thought about it that much. "I'd probably like a boy. I like girls but then...they go and get pregnant at seventeen don't they?"

"Not necessarily," Brittany reassured her and stroked at her hair. "So, you and Rachel seemed to be getting on well today then."

"Shut up," Santana nudged her arm, "She was being really nice. She said that she believed that I didn't cheat and she was helping me because I was upset about arguing with you and she...she's actually not that bad to hang around with."

"I like seeing you be nice to Rachel. I like Rachel and I don't like it when you're mean to her all the time." Santana smiled and linked her little finger with Brittany's. "We need to think of baby names soon."

"Don't rush me," Santana said and lay down on the bed. Brittany laughed and leaned over to tickle her, causing Santana to squeal with laughter.

Quinn was downstairs ordering the pizza when she heard the laughing and screaming coming from upstairs.

"I'm not even going to ask," she whispered to herself.

**Yay they made up! **


	14. Making Out

It was Parents Night at Kimberly's school so Linda was going along to that with Kimberly. Brittany had been given a list of things to get at the store and whilst Santana had offered to come, Brittany had refused and made her stay at home to rest. She was just down the ice cream aisle, looking at different ice creams when her cell phone began ringing. It was Santana so she immediately began to panic, thinking that there was something wrong with the baby.

"Sweetie," Brittany answered, "Hey; are you okay? I won't be long; I'm just looking at ice cream."

"Yeah I'm fine," Santana replied, "Listen; there is a naked girl in your bed."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked with a small smile on her face, "Well, why don't the two of you get started and I'll be home as soon as possible."

"We'll be waiting."

Brittany shook her head and hung up the phone. She was pleased that Santana had now moved into her room. She had a double bed so there was plenty of room for them to sleep together. Meanwhile, the two of them had been thinking up ideas for the nursery. Remembering that chocolate made Santana feel sick, she picked up a tub of vanilla ice cream and threw it into the shopping cart. She needed to try becoming more independent if she was going to become a mom in just eight months. She headed towards the check out to pay, suddenly feeling extremely tired. She tried not to; Santana would kill her if she suddenly refused sex tonight.

Brittany took the bags full of groceries and headed out to the car. Linda had lent her the family car as she and Kimberly had walked to the school. Kimberly's school wasn't far at all from the house. Brittany placed the bags in the trunk and got behind the wheel, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Many people thought that Brittany couldn't drive seeing as they never saw her but she could. She never drove because her mom was scared about her crashing. Tonight was an exception and she'd actually been trusted, only if she text her mom when she was at the store and when she was home.

"I'm home!" She called out as she walked through the front door, going to place the bags down on the kitchen table.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Santana called down to her in her sexiest voice. Brittany laughed and began unpacking things. She didn't put everything away though. Instead, she left some bits and went upstairs to the bedroom. Santana was lying on the bed, a rose in her mouth, no clothes, just a blanket draped over her. "Hey baby; what took you so long?"

"Oh San," Brittany giggled and leaned in to kiss her hard on the lips, biting on her neck a little. "You're such a monster."

"A very, sexy monster," Santana winked at her. "Now how are we supposed to have sex when you are fully clothed, eh?" Brittany rolled her eyes and slipped her t-shirt off before unzipping her pants and slipping them off after. "Wow, you get undressed quickly."

"Plenty of experience babe," Brittany smiled and stroked at her dark hair, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Santana rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's back and unhooked her bra with her fingers. Santana made her way down to Brittany's legs, only to find no underwear. "I've been going commando all day, don't look so surprised."

"Why go all day without wearing any underwear?" Santana sniggered at her.

"Well it makes it easier for when it comes to sex," Brittany pointed out, "Saves you the trouble."

"Nah, it's more fun taking off your underwear," Santana said, "Did you know I can do it with my teeth?" Brittany shook her head, "I can. Wear some next time and I'll show you." Brittany nodded and continued to kiss her, "Are you ready to go further? I have been waiting for hours."

"Oh, I'm ready," She smiled and wrapped her arms round Santana's waist, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth. "This is nice, eh?" Brittany whispered. "Do you want me to go faster?" Santana nodded, feeling chills go up her spine as Brittany went faster into her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine; keep...keep going. That feels so nice."

"I...I brought the vanilla ice cream," Brittany gasped between breaths of kissing Santana, "If that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine," Santana whispered. "What time is your mom home?"

"Not until eight," Brittany made small bite marks along Santana's neck, making her giggle quietly. "I always know your weak spots."

"Yeah you do," Santana laughed. "I'm kind of nervous about having this baby."

"Me too," Brittany lay beside her, her head resting against Santana's chest. Santana smiled and placed an arm round her, rubbing at her arm. "But we'll be nervous together. Quinn said that first time mother's are always nervous so don't worry about it."

"Do you think we'll be good moms?" Brittany nodded, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think we will," Brittany smiled, "You're already like a mom to Kimberly and you're brilliant with her."

"She's a good kid," Santana said.

"Yeah, she is," Brittany agreed. "She can't wait to be an aunty; she's so excited."

"Brittany, have...have you thought about baby names at all?" Santana asked her and Brittany shook her head, "Maybe when we know the sex, how...how do you feel about letting Kimberly choose the name for the baby? She's going to be an aunty and if she's that excited..."

"I think that'd be nice," Brittany smiled, "She'd love that."

"Brittany?"

"What now?" Brittany sighed as she stopped kissing Santana again.

"Do you think the glee club will believe us eventually?" Santana questioned, "I mean, do...do you think they'll make friends with us again? I know I always make fun of them and everything but I kind of miss them talking to us, even Finn."

"They'll talk to us eventually," Brittany assured her, "I promise you."

"Yeah?" Brittany nodded, "Okay, let's get back to sex now," Santana said and kissed Brittany hard on the lips.


	15. Moving Things Around

"This thing is so heavy," Brittany groaned as she took one end of the crib. It was Kimberly's old crib and they were moving it into the guest room, ready to get started on the nursery. "Mom, can you hurry up?" Linda nodded and lifted the other end up so she and Brittany could carry it to the corner of the room. "This thing weights a tonne. Kim must have been a huge baby." Kimberly was at a friends house so they'd found it the perfect time to move the crib in.

"Where is Santana?" Linda questioned Brittany. Brittany always seemed to know where Santana was at the moment.

"Doing some reading," Brittany groaned. Her hands slipped and she dropped her end of the crib, causing it to fall straight on her foot. She screamed loudly and began hopping, grabbing hold of the wall for support.

"What happened?" Santana panicked as she rushed in, book in her hand.

"Brittany just dropped the crib on her foot," Linda sighed and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, coming over and rubbing at Brittany's shoulder. She nodded in pain but tried her best to stand up straight. She managed it, "Well at least it's not broken," Santana smiled. "It's ten am and I have peed for like the sixth time this morning."

"That is also like the sixth time you've told me," Brittany said. "What is wrong with your bladder at the moment?"

"The baby," Santana sighed, "It's good to see that you've set the crib up anyway." She gestured towards the crib that Linda and Brittany had placed in the corner. "It looks good."

"Yeah it does," Linda said and clapped her hands together.

"Do you need any help?" Santana offered.

"No," Brittany answered quickly and shook her head at Santana, "Not from you."

"What?" Santana asked in a shocked, high pitched voice. "Why not?"

"You shouldn't be trying to move things in your condition," Brittany told her and placed an arm round her shoulder. "Especially heavy things. My mom and I have got this."

"I would find that easier to believe if you hadn't just dropped a crib on your foot," Santana giggled, "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"I'll get that as well," Brittany kissed Santana and sat her down in the comfy armchair in the corner before leaving. Santana sat and watched as Linda looked over the crib. "What are you looking at?"

"Just thinking that this crib could do with a nice paint job," Linda smiled, "What do you think?" Santana nodded. "White?"

"White for now," Santana agreed, "Then maybe once we know the sex, we could paint either pink or blue flowers or something to make it look smarter."

"That'd look nice," Linda nodded. Brittany soon came upstairs with a tray full of three mugs of tea and a plate of cookies. "Thank you darling," Linda thanked as Brittany placed the tray on the floor, handing one mug to her mom and one to Santana.

"Help yourself to a cookie," Brittany told her girlfriend, "They're plain don't worry, no chocolate."

"Please can I help," Santana pleaded, sipping at her drink. "I feel I need to help with something."

"No way," Brittany took the cushion from behind Santanas head and have it a whack before putting it back for her, "You relax," she kissed her head, "And put your feet up. Can I get you anything?" Santana shook her head. "Right so what have we decided Mom?"

"Santana and I were just considering painting this crib," Linda said, "It's looking quite old and faded. It could do with a bit of paint."

"I thought white," Santana filled Brittany in. "Then if we find out we're having a girl we could add a bit of pink and if we're having a boy, we could add some blue."

"Sounds good," Brittany smiled, beginning to feel quite excited. She scanned the room and saw most of Kimberlys old things. There was the crib of course as well as a little closet and a changing table. "It's a good thing we kept Kim's things."

"Well yeah," Linda nodded, "I kept them just in case someone we knew became pregnant or something."

"This is really good tea," Santana complimented Brittany. Brittany stroked at her hair and sat down on the arm of the chair. "How's your foot?"

"Fine now thanks," Brittany got up and headed over to the changing table. "Help me with this Mom." Santana went to get up, ignoring the mom part of the sentence. "Sit down missy! Don't you dare think I am letting you lift this." Santana laughed and sat back down, drinking her tea whilst Linda went to help her daughter with the changing table. "What are you reading anyway San?" Brittany asked.

"Fifty Shades of Grey," Santana said, "It's good."

"Isn't that the rude book, the one all about sex?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "I might give it a go."

"No," Linda scolded her daughter, "No you will not. I've read it and I'm not having you read it."

"I need to pee again," Santana groaned and placed her cup of tea back on the tray before stepping over a stuffed teddy bear and walking out the room.

"Why does being pregnant make you pee so much?" Brittany questioned. "Santana spends most of her life in the bathroom now either throwing up or going to the toilet."

"It shows the baby's getting bigger," Linda said, "As the baby grows, it pushes down onto the bladder. How far along is Santana again?"

"Coming up for two months now," Brittany said. "She's still throwing up sometimes, is that natural?"

"Yeah, the morning sickness sometimes stops around three months. It's different for some women though, sometimes it carries on throughout the entire pregnancy."

"At least her hormones have settled down a little bit now," Brittany said as Santana walked back in. "Hey sweetie." Santana sat back down and picked up her book again to start reading.

"Okay Brittany," Linda said, "On the count of three, we'll lift." Brittany nodded as her mom counted to three. The two of them then lifted the changing table and placed it at the other end of the room. "There, that looks nice."

"What do you think San?" Brittany asked.

"I like it," Santana nodded, "It's coming along nicely."

"Come on, I think we deserve a break now." Linda suggested. "How about some ice cream?"

"I'm up for that," Santana smiled and slammed her book shut. Brittany giggled and helped her up from the chair before going down to the kitchen for ice cream.


	16. The Park

The entire glee club, minus Brittany and Santana were all gathered in the choir room during free period. Brittany had taken Santana off to the cafeteria for something to eat and a chat and no one had told them the message about meeting in the choir room, mainly because it was about them.

"Does anyone else feel kind of bad about blanking Santana and Brittany out?" Puck questioned. "I mean, I know Santana cheated but Brittany..."

"No," Rachel cut him off and shook her head, "She didn't cheat, right Quinn?" Quinn smiled and nodded at the brunette. "I did some research online and I...I believe them. Apparently some other girl has had this talent of knocking girls up, it's very rare."

"So Brittany could knock like you and Quinn up?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded, "Does she have a penis then?" She shook her head and pulled a disgusted look, "That's kind of creepy really."

"You owe them an apology," Quinn aimed at Finn, "And you Artie. Finn, you called Brittany stupid and Artie called Santana a slut so you both owe them an apology." Finn and Artie faintly nodded their heads at the same time. "They're really scared about having this baby and they need their friends beside them." Mercedes nodded, knowing that Quinn was right. "They're in the cafeteria," Quinn sighed. Mercedes was the first to get up and leave followed closely by Tina. The others followed apart from Rachel who ran over to Quinn and grabbed her arm. "What?"

"How did things go with you and Puck?" she asked and Quinn looked at her, confused. "I thought you and him kissed; did you not go any further?"

"We sort of kissed again and went on a date," Quinn sighed, "But it didn't go well. I guess I was wrong, I don't like him in that way."

"You don't?" Quinn shook her head, "You'll find someone; I'm sure." Quinn nodded in agreement and the two girls left the choir room and made their way to Santana and Brittany. The two girls were in the cafeteria sitting on a bench with the rest of the glee club members surrounding them, Brittany's arm round Santana.

"I accept your apology Artie," Santana smiled as soon as Quinn and Rachel arrived, both of them clambering onto the table. Finn actually walked over and hugged them both. "What is wrong with you guys? What made you change your mind?"

"We just felt bad," Mercedes said, "You guys need our love and support and we...we've totally been blanking you out."

"So, how far along are you now?" Finn questioned, taking the seat on the other side of Santana.

"Just about two months," Santana answered him. "Still throwing up, having to pee every five seconds, it's all a total blast," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You're keeping it, right," Tina asked and Santana nodded, Brittany resting her head on her shoulder lovingly. "Do you know the sex yet?" Brittany shook her head, "You two are going to have such a cute baby."

"We were setting the nursery up yesterday," Santana said, "I've moved into Brittany's room and we have the guest bedroom as the nursery. We were..."

"I was," Brittany coughed, "Me and my mom were moving the crib and the changing table. Santana was watching."

"You made me watch," Santana laughed and turned to the others, "She wouldn't let me help because it involved heavy lifting."

"I should have had Brittany's kid," Quinn said, "I remember when I was pregnant, Puck always complained about me never helping. He never told me to sit and rest because he didn't want me lifting anything heavy."

"Well she's having my baby," Brittany smiled and reached across to rub Santana's stomach, kissing her cheek. "I want the best for her."

"Have you got any name ideas yet?" Rachel asked and everyone stared at her in shock. They were shocked when Rachel had mentioned that she believed Santana didn't cheat but they were also shocked that she was talking about the baby as if she was excited about it.

"Not yet," Santana whispered, "We're going to write some down but we had the idea of Brittany's little sister Kimberly thinking of the name."

"That's cute," Quinn smiled. "You know what we should do after school; we should all go out to the park. It's been so long since we hung out altogether. I think the last time was Rachel's house party and that didn't turn out so well. Does that sound okay?" They all nodded. The park wasn't far from McKinley and it was sometimes nicer to hang out there because it wasn't so busy and loud.

* * *

Brittany had texted her mom after school to let her know that she and Santana were at the park with the glee club. Linda was pleased that they'd finally made up with them all but she hoped they'd be careful. Santana was two months pregnant and beginning to show and she didn't want anything happening now.

"Your mom worries way too much," Santana groaned as she lay back on the grassy slope, resting her head on Brittany's lap. Brittany was sat behind her, arms round her neck. The others were all having fun down on the kids play area whilst Quinn, Rachel and Artie had gone to get food from the little cafe nearby.

"Don't worry," Brittany smiled, "I told her I'd take care of you and she does worry, she didn't even want me to read Fifty Shades of Grey and I don't see what the big problem is about that book."

"It's really not that bad," Santana told her as they heard the squeal of laughter from the girls. Santana sat upright and ran a hand through her hair as Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina raced over, Quinn and Rachel carrying bags full of food. "What did you get guys?"

"Junk food mostly," Quinn laughed, "But there was a basket of fruit so we got a few apples."

"We also got," Rachel began looking through the bag, "Cookies, chocolate, a fudge cakey thing and some blueberry muffins. What do you want San?" Santana took a blueberry muffin whilst Brittany had some chocolate.

"Can you please keep the chocolate at least a hundred yards away from me?" Santana laughed at her girlfriend.

"What's wrong with chocolate?" Tina asked, biting into an apple.

"Chocolate makes her sick," Quinn informed her. "I remember for me, I think it was bacon that made me throw up. I remember once my mom was cooking some for breakfast one day and I just had to leave the room, I think that was what made me first find out I was pregnant."

"What did you tell your mom?" Mercedes asked.

"I just said I was coming down with something," Quinn said, "She believed it. Then Finn went and sang that stupid song and she and dad found out. It's a good thing your mom's okay with it Santana, eh?"

"Is she?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "My dad isn't but she popped round the other day and said that she had left him and then she took me out baby shopping."

"That's so nice," Rachel said, looking close to tears. "This is making me want a baby."

"Oh yeah," Santana stopped eating and looked at Brittany, "Look out for your sister because she told me she wants a baby." Brittany almost choked, hearing that. "I forgot to tell you. I was talking to her and she said she wanted a baby."

"What did you say?" Brittany asked.

"I just said, don't make the mistake I did and get pregnant at seventeen and that she should wait until she's at least her mom's age."

"Good girl," Brittany giggled and patted Santana on the head. "Hey San, I'd like to ask you out on a date," she smiled and all the girls glanced towards her. "I know we're dating and you're having my baby but I think we should go out, just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Santana smiled and the two of them kissed. The girls watched, giggling and cooing at how cute they both were.

**Cuteness! By the way, I just watched the episode I Kissed a Girl for like the seventeenth time! It's one of my favourite episodes and I may be writing a story based on that episode soon so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed this episode! **


	17. Authors Note

To the anon review Guest, what do you mean? I am straight and I'm not below 15, I'm actually 17. What do you mean?


	18. The Date

**Guest: Sorry if you're offended but I haven't even written the story, I just said I might. No need to leave quite a rude review on this story. People have their different opinions. My friend loves the silly love songs episode but I'm not so keen. Everyone has their own opinions what their favourite episode is. I admit that I didn't like it when Finn outed Santana, I didn't like that there was hardly any Brittany and there should have been some cute Brittana moments and I didn't like it when Santana told them she came out to her parents because it didn't seem realistic but I loved girls just wanna have fun, I kissed a girl and the bit where she told her grandmother. I didn't mean to cause such a stir and debate over the whole situation. I did go through a phase of liking a girl but it was just a phase and I'm not actually gay so I don't actually know much about it. Thanks for all your reviews but I didn't mean to cause upset towards people. So again, sorry if I offended you. **

Santana had gone over Quinn's before her date with Brittany. She'd been stressing all day about what to wear and she knew that Quinn could help her pick something out that Brittany would love. Santana stood in Quinn's bedroom looking in the mirror. She was wearing a long red dress, one that Quinn had had in her closet for ages but had never worn. Quinn was on the floor looking through her chest of drawers for something else.

"Face it Quinn," Santana sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Everything makes me look so fat."

"That looks gorgeous on you," Quinn told her.

"Do you really think so?" Santana questioned nervously and Quinn nodded, "Do you think Brittany will like it though?"

"Brittany will like you in absolutely anything," Quinn smiled, "Where's she taking you anyway?"

"She said it's a surprise," Santana said, "So I don't actually know. Can you do my hair and make-up?" Quinn nodded. Santana wanted to look really nice for Brittany so she allowed Quinn to stand behind her and give her a full on makeover.

"Quinn, Santana!" Judy Fabray called up after a knock on the door. Quinn was just finishing off Santana's mascara. "Brittany's here!"

"Coming!" Quinn called back as she finished off, "There; you look beautiful." Santana smiled and stood up from the bed, hugging Quinn thankfully. "No problem sweetheart. Now go out and have fun and no naughty business between you and Brittany." Santana grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to see Brittany standing in the doorway. She wore a long green dress and her blonde hair was curled. In her hand, she held a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you," Brittany smiled and handed Santana the flowers, "You look beautiful," she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun girls," Judy smiled and closed the door as they headed out to Linda's car that Brittany had once again, borrowed.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, climbing into the passenger seat with the flowers in hand. Brittany didn't answer as she got behind the wheel and drove off down the road. "Brittany, where are we going?" Santana repeated, beginning to get impatient.

"You'll see," she winked, getting a playful slap from Santana. Santana hated it when Brittany didn't tell her something. "You may need to leave the flowers in the car though," Brittany laughed, "Saves carrying them around."

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, "I hate not knowing. Will I like it?" Brittany just remained silent the entire journey. Santana gave up and just looked out of the window, wondering where on earth Brittany could be driving them too.

"Okay," Brittany said as she pulled over, "Here we are." Santana sat up straight and looked out the window to see the beach laying right ahead. The moon was glistening on the sand and the waves were lapping up onto the shore. "Well, what do you think?" Brittany asked as Santana just sat there in silence, "Come on." Brittany got out and went to get the picnic basket out of the trunk. "I also brought a picnic along," Santana smiled and got out, slamming her car door shut. "Well, do you like it?"

"Love it," she whispered. "It's beautiful." Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and the two of them made their way down to the beach.

"It's the perfect night," Brittany smiled. She took a blanket from the basket and spread it over a spot of sand, sitting down with Santana next to her. "Ham sandwich?" Brittany offered Santana one who nodded. "You're perfect."

"So are you," Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips, Brittany kissing back. "And our baby."

"Don't you ever wish that you lived somewhere like this?" Santana asked, biting into her sandwich. "On a beach far, far away where you don't have to worry about anything?" Brittany nodded, "I do. Somewhere where nothing bad happens."

"Nothing bad will happen when we're together," Brittany whispered. "And we have our baby to think about now, nothing can go wrong."

"I guess you're right," Santana whispered back. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Little girls are nice," Brittany smiled, "But I don't really mind what we have; just as long as it's healthy." Santana nodded, understanding what Brittany was saying. "If we had a girl, I'd dress her up in these pretty, little dresses and buy her all sorts of little costumes to wear."

"You'll be a great mom," Santana laughed.

"So will you," Brittany told her. "You love the beach, right?" Santana nodded. She always had done, ever since she was really little. Her dad used to take her all the time and it brought back memories. "I remember when we went to the beach for my eleventh birthday and we found those matching shells."

"Yeah, we painted them when we got home," Santana reminded her.

"Mine said 'Santana and Brittany, best friends forever' and I painted a little love heart at the bottom," Brittany said.

"Do you sometimes wish that you could change the past?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded. "Me too, what would you change?"

"My mom and dad's divorce," Brittany sighed, "I hardly see my dad anymore and me and him were really close too. What about you?"

"I'd make sure my grandmother didn't kick me out," Santana said, "And I'd make sure my dad was beside me on the pregnancy thing instead of getting angry. Then my mom and my dad would still be together."

"Would you change getting pregnant?" Brittany questioned.

"No," Santana replied straight away, "Not in a million years."

**I have added a poll to my page, asking whether they should have a boy or a girl so please vote. **


	19. Boy or Girl?

**Don't get upset if the gender isn't what you wanted but I just did it on how many votes for each so here we go. **

Santana had never been more nervous in her entire life. She was nervous when she took exams at school, she was nervous when she came out to everyone and she was nervous when she had told her parents that she was pregnant but she had never been this nervous. It was around her forth month of pregnancy and finally, she and Brittany had a doctor's appointment to find out the sex of their baby.

"Don't look so nervous," Brittany said once she'd walked into the living room to see Santana sitting on the couch whilst staring at a blank TV screen. "It'll be fine. We'll get there, the doctor will do as she did before and ask if we want to know the sex and then we'll find out."

"Yeah I know," Santana sighed, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. Does this outfit look okay on me?" Santana asked. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a long, grey t-shirt over the top. Brittany smiled and nodded before kissing her cheek. "They're some of Quinn's maternity clothes that she leant me."

"It looks lovely," Brittany told her. "You look lovely."

"Girls," Linda walked in with Kimberly dragging behind, playing a game on her Nintendo. "Are you ready to go?" They nodded and followed them out the house, Linda locking up before getting into the car.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Kimberly asked, clambering into the passenger seat.

"Because it's a very exciting day for Brittany and Santana," Linda smiled at her youngest daughter, "They'll be finding out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl," Kimberly beamed, "I'd love a baby niece." Santana shot a nervous glance towards Brittany in the back seat who straight away reached across and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Are you okay?" Brittany mouthed and Santana faintly nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Has the morning sickness stopped yet?" Brittany whispered, trying to make conversation with Santana as they drove to the hospital. Linda was nodding and mouthing along to the songs that were on the radio and Kimberly was silently playing her game.

"Not yet," Santana shrugged. "I think I could be one of those unlucky people who get it through the entire pregnancy."

"I heard you barfing the other night," Kimberly giggled; overhearing the conversation. "It made _me _feel sick. Why do you throw up when you're pregnant?" She asked but no one heard her. The young girl just sighed and got back to her game. "Can I go in with them?" Kimberly asked when they arrived at the hospital and signed in, "Please."

"No sweetie, you're going to stay out here with me," Linda said and they sat down in the waiting room. "Brittany is going in with Santana so it's not like she'll be on her own."

"I'll be fine Kim," Santana smiled at her. "Don't worry; your sister will be in with me." Brittany was sat on the chair beside Santana, checking her cell phone. Santana looked at her and saw her texting, "Who's that?" she asked.

"Quinn," Brittany sighed, "She wishes us luck and wants us to text her straight after." Santana nodded, trying to remember that. Closing her eyes and trying to relax, she was interrupted by someone calling her name. "San," Brittany shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes. "It's our turn; come on." Santana took a deep breath and followed Brittany into the doctor's room.

"So, you're the mom of Mercedes Jones?" Santana asked grumpily as soon as she walked in.

"San," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It's just; you might want to keep any files that you take home in a secret place so your daughter doesn't go snooping." Quinn had told her a while back about how people in glee had actually found out about her pregnancy.

"Just climb up onto the table Santana," Doctor Jones sighed, "I saw your dad."

"Yeah thanks for that," Santana did as she was told but smirked at her, "Because he hates me now." Brittany took her girlfriend's side and held her hand whilst Doctor Jones just rolled her eyes and got the sonogram started. "I feel sick."

"Don't," Brittany whispered, "It'll be fine." Santana just nodded and lifted her t-shirt up so Doctor Jones could put the gel on her stomach. They were all silent for a few seconds until Doctor Jones cleared her throat.

"Okay there is your baby," she smiled and pointed to the screen, "Would you be interested in knowing the sex?" They nodded. "It's a girl." Santana smiled but Brittany could see that she was disappointed. "She's grown since you last saw her. I'll give you a minute," she told them and left.

"A girl," Santana sighed, continuing to look at the screen.

"What's wrong with that?" Brittany asked and stroked at Santana's hair. Santana was about to speak but Brittany interrupted her. "Not every girl gets pregnant when they turn seventeen Santana. We'll raise her properly; she'll be our little angel."

"Do you think so?" Brittany nodded, "Little girls are nice."

"They are," Brittany smiled, "And we'll buy her all these cute little outfits and we'll spoil her rotten. She can take dance classes and be a professional dancer like me, eh?" Santana laughed and nodded as Doctor Jones soon came back in. "Thank you," Santana thanked as she rolled her t-shirt down and climbed off the table with Brittany's help.

"That's okay, I have a picture for you to take home," Doctor Jones said. "And if you have any problems then just call." Brittany thanked her and shook her hand as she followed Santana out of the hospital room. Linda stood up straight away with Kimberly.

"We're having a girl," Santana smiled as Linda squealed and flung her arms round the two girls tightly. Most of the people in the hospital waiting room turned to stare at them. Linda soon pulled away and Kimberly came and hugged them as well. "There you go Kim, you got what you want." Kimberly nodded. "What are you doing Britt?"

"Updating Facebook," Brittany told her as she turned her iPhone on. "I'm messaging everyone the good news."

"Mommy, can we go to McDonalds," Kimberly pleaded, "You said we could."

"I said maybe," Linda corrected, "But I think we could do to celebrate the good news, eh?" Brittany and Santana nodded. "Come on girls," Linda placed an arm round Santana, "We need to start thinking of baby names," she said excitedly as they walked out of the hospital.

**So girl was the most popular on the poll. Thank you all for voting, hope you liked this chapter. **


	20. First Kicks

Santana was in the nursery helping Linda. Brittany had refused to let her lift things but she'd been allowed to help with the painting. They'd decided to pain the entire room a light pink colour with a white border. One wall was already done and it looked nice.

"San, Mom!" Brittany called as she arrived home with Kimberly.

"We're in the nursery!" Santana called down as she continued to paint the crib pink. Kimberly came racing in to see what they were doing with Brittany following, "Hey," Santana smiled, "How was shopping?"

"Great; I picked up some more baby things," Brittany said and placed the bags on the floor, "Kimberly helped."

"Did you get my apples?"

"They're still in the car. I just thought I would bring the baby stuff in first," Brittany said. "There's loads of other bags still to get in."

"I can help you get them." Santana offered.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, "They aren't heavy or anything but..."

"No, I'll help," Santana put her paintbrush down and stood up, "Back in a minute Linda." Linda nodded and handed a paintbrush to Kimberly as Santana and Brittany walked out and downstairs to the car. Brittany gave Santana the lighter bag whilst she took the others to carry inside.

"The nursery is looking great," Brittany said, placing a bag on the kitchen table, "Once we've unpacked then I'll show you the baby things that we brought."

"Yeah, that'll be great," Santana opened up a bag of apples and bit into one. "Thanks for these."

"Don't mention it," Brittany laughed and gave her a kiss, "At least you're craving something healthy." Santana nodded in agreement as Brittany began unpacking the shopping. "So, plans for today are...?"

"Decorating the nursery," Santana finished for her, "Now we know the sex, we can get started. Linda has painted one wall pink with a white border at the bottom."

"I saw that," Brittany said, "It looked nice. Do that for every single wall then?" Santana nodded and took another bite out of the apple. "Pass me that bag of frozen peas?" Santana picked the bag up and handed it to her, "Thank you," Brittany thanked, putting it away.

"You seem to be doing the shopping an awful lot at the moment," Santana pointed out.

"Mom thinks I should be getting more independent because of the baby and then there was you with your apples and I thought I might as well pick up some baby stuff at the time."

"What kind of things did you get?" Santana asked.

"Lots of onesies," Brittany said, "Some dresses that are just so cute and adorable, lots of toys and I also brought a playpen."

"A playpen?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled proudly as she finished unpacking. "For when we're too busy having sex. Just shut the kid in the playpen with some toys and it'll be fine." Santana had to laugh at that. "Nah, I'm kidding. We'll just try it out. I used to have a playpen when I was a kid."

"Yeah but weren't you a clumsy child who was always crawling away and getting into things?" Brittany bit her lip and nodded, "Thought so." Santana threw the apple core into the trash and went to get another one from the bag.

"You're going to town on those," Brittany laughed.

"They are so good. Heck, I'll even have them baked or fried. I hear they taste awesome that way."

"They probably do princess," Brittany laughed and shook her head, "At least it's a sign that our baby might grow up to be strong and healthy." Santana sat down and Brittany went to stand behind her to rub her shoulders. "You should take a rest from the painting, you look tired."

"I'm fine," Santana reassured her. "Just feeling a bit twitchy, that's all."

"Tired then in other words," Brittany corrected, "Take a break sweetie. I'll help my mom finish the painting, you go and have a lie down or sit and have another apple if you prefer."

"Thanks," Santana whispered, "I might just lie on the couch and watch TV or something."

"Would you like a drink?" Brittay asked but Santana shook her head, "Alright," Brittany kissed her, "I will go and get the baby stuff to show you and then you can relax whilst I help my mom and Kim with the painting." Brittany went upstairs and soon came back down with the bags of baby stuff. "So like I said, I have tonnes of onesies," she pulled a load out the bag, "Dresses. This is my favourite!" She pulled out a pink, ballerina outfit and held it up against her. "How cute is that?"

"That is gorgeous," Santana cooed as she took it from Brittany, "I love it."

"The playpen is here," she brought out a long thing that was sticking out one of the bags, "We kind of need to put it together though which I think would be best to do tomorrow." Santana nodded in agreement. "This cute little bunny thing, I kind of wanted to have that myself."

"Aw, thanks Brittany," Santana thanked her as she took the bunny. "They're great; I think we'll have the luckiest baby in the world."

"Me too," Brittany leaned in and kissed her rounded stomach, giving it a pat. "I got this as well!" Brittany held up a rattle toy and gave it a shake. "What do you think? Neat, huh?"

"Yeah, very. I'll look at the rest, go and help your mom with the painting." Brittany nodded and kissed Santana for like the thirteenth time before kissing her stomach again. Just as she did so, Santana felt a small kick. "Oh my god," her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Brittany, feel!" Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and moved her hand to where she felt the kick. A couple of seconds later, another one emerged.

"Oh my god; that's so amazing!" Brittany yelled, so loudly that the baby kicked again. "Doesn't that feel weird?"

"Yeah, it does a bit," Santaan laughed, "Good weird though, wonderful weird."


	21. Lunch with Peter Pierce

**Here is a chapter I have been looking forward to writing. Enjoy. **

Brittany opened her eyes and glanced towards her beautiful girlfriend who was lying next to her. Brittany had her arm placed round the Latina, gently caressing her four month old baby bump. She smiled, knowing that she had everything she could possibly ask for. She soon felt a small foot kick against her hand and this also caused Santana to wake up as well.

"Hey," Brittany whispered with a smile.

"Hey," she groaned and sat upright, rubbing at her eyes, "She's been kicking me all night. It feels like I've got a little soccer game going on in my stomach." Brittany laughed and went to speak but Linda walked into the room, phone in hand.

"Oh good, you're both awake," she said, "Brittany dear; your father's just been on the phone."

Brittany's eyes widened with shock. She was only eleven when her parents divorced and her dad walked out and now suddenly, he was ringing up for the first time in ages. She swallowed hard and caught her breath before finding the courage to speak.

"What...What does he want?" She managed to question.

"He wants to take you and Kimberly out for a meal at Breadstix today," Linda whispered, "He said that he'd pick you both up at twelve if that's okay." Brittany was silent. "Do you want to go? Kimberly does but I...I'd understand if you don't want to honey."

Brittany honestly didn't know what to do. Kimberly was only two when he left so she barely remembered him but Brittany remembered him very well. He was off the rails before the divorce, let alone after and she really hoped that he'd stopped drinking. Everyone thought that Brittany had the perfect life when really, she didn't.

"You should go," Santana whispered to her girlfriend, "I know what your dad was like sweetie but you hardly ever see him, you should go." Brittany knew that Santana was right so she sighed and nodded at her mom. Linda smiled and walked out of the room. "Do you need some help deciding what to wear?"

"Do you want to come with me?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No," Santana shook her head, "It should just be you and Kimberly. You hardly see your dad Britt, don't let me spoil it. I'll be fine; I'll see if Quinn and Rachel want to do something yeah?" Brittany nodded and headed over to her closet to find something to wear. "What about that nice white dress with the pink flowers?"

"I was just thinking jeans and a t-shirt," Brittany shrugged, "I want to look grown-up. He hasn't seen me since I was eleven." Santana nodded, deciding to let Brittany choose. She soon decided on a nice pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. "What do you think?"

"That'll look nice," Santana smiled. "Maybe when you get back, we could have a bit of alone time." She winked and Brittany knew what she meant straight away.

"Maybe," she giggled.

Peter Pierce came to pick up his two daughters dead on twelve o'clock. Kimberly was all smiley and bouncy and was over the moon when Peter let her sit in the passenger seat next to him but Brittany seemed more nervous. Santana gave her a hug and a kiss and wished her luck as she headed out to the car with Kimberly and her dad. Peter owned a cafe at the other side of Town that he took them to.

"I'll pay for me and Kim," Brittany offered once they were sat down with a drink and a burger and fries each.

"Nonsense," Peter chuckled, "This is on the house. So, what's going on with my two girls then? Any boyfriends yet?"

"Brittany has a girlfriend," Kimberly smiled and sipped at her drink.

"Shut up," Brittany scoffed and turned to her dad, "And yes, I...I'm bi-sexual and do you remember Santana?" Peter nodded, "Santana and I are dating, have been for quite a while now actually. She makes me happy so..."

"Good," he nodded and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm happy for you kiddo."

"And she's pregnant," Brittany continued. Peter looked shocked at that. "Apparently, I...I have this thing that Aunty Julia had where I can get girls pregnant. I'm not sure how still but that...that's what Mom said anyway, it's sort of confusing."

"How far along is she then?" Peter asked.

"Four months," Santana told him. "And we're having a girl, I'm really excited."

"I'm playing Mary in the school nativity play," Kimberly beamed proudly at her dad. He leaned across and gave her a pat on the back. "It's going to be huge in December; we're having it at the community centre. This guy called Frankie is playing Joseph but I don't like him."

"Why not?" Brittany laughed.

"He's creepy and he keeps getting his lines wrong as well. Our teacher Mrs Winkle wants us to be line perfect for the play."

"That's a long time away, isn't it?" Peter asked, "December; that's like...four months away."

"I know," Kimberly shrugged, "But like I said, Mrs Winkle wants us to be line perfect. I'm going to practice every day and Santana's going to help me, I like Santana."

"Why can't I help you?" Brittany asked but Kimberly didn't answer her and just tucked into her veggie burger. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Brittany asked and Peter nodded at her, "Um...why did you suddenly decide to come and see Kim and I?"

"Well, I...I didn't want to tell you before but I kind of have some big news?" Peter told them, "I'm getting married."

"Married?" Brittany asked, "Who...Who to?"

"A woman called Sally and I thought that you girls should know."

"What about Mom?" Brittany asked silently. Kimberly however, was in the middle of hugging her dad and mumbling something about being bridesmaid. "You...You still love Mom, right?" Brittany gulped nervously.

"Your mom and I are history now Brittany," Peter sighed, "Now, I love Sally."

* * *

"So he just announced that he was suddenly getting married?" Santana asked as she and Brittany sat in their bedroom at home. Brittany picked at her fingernails and faintly nodded, "That bastard. He hasn't been in touch with you for like six years and he suddenly announces he's getting married again. How do you feel about that?"

"I honestly don't know," Brittany shrugged, "Mom already knew though. I don't know why she didn't tell me."

"She probably wanted you and Kim to find out from him, she just didn't want to hurt you."

"It just seems so unreal though, he wants me and Kimberly to come. I don't know if I can go or not."

"You have a long time to think about it Brittany," Santana reminded her. "You might change your mind later on."

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, "I guess so."


	22. Brittany's Decision

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found her mom doing some work at the table. When Linda saw her, she glanced over and smiled, gesturing to the empty chair next to her. Brittany nodded and sat down with a sigh, trying to think about how to tell her mom.

"Where's Kim?" Brittany whispered.

"I just dropped her off at Laura's house," Linda told her, "They're rehearsing their lines for the school play. She's sleeping over. Is there something wrong sweetie?" Brittany hesitated but faintly nodded, "What is it?"

"I...I don't want to go to dad's wedding," Brittany confessed, "I have been thinking about it and I...I can't."

"Are you sure about this Brittany?" Linda asked her and she nodded, "Just let me know if you change your mind." Brittany smiled, pleased that her mom was okay with her decision, "Where's Santana?"

"Sleeping," Brittany answered. Santana seemed to be getting really tired lately but Brittany understood why.

"Listen Britt," Linda stopped working just to talk to her daughter. "I know you're upset about what he did but maybe you should go, give him another chance. Kimberly's going to the wedding, isn't she?"

"Kim was only little when he left; she doesn't know what he's like," Brittany pointed out. "I have made my mind up Mom; I don't want to go to the wedding and nothing that you and San say can stop me."

"Sweetie; I only think that you should try and give your dad another chance, you had fun with him the other day right?"

"Yeah, until he mentioned Sally," Brittany mumbled and hung her head. "It's as if he's completely forgotten about you." Linda stood up and went to get a glass of water for her daughter before sitting back down next to her. "You still love him, right Mom?"

"Of course I still love him," Linda smiled and hugged her, stroking at her hair, "But it doesn't always mean that we should get back together. He's with Sally now and someday I...I might get a new husband like he's getting a new wife."

"I'm kinda scared," Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Dad was a drunk and...I...I'm worried that I...I might be like that to my little girl when it's born."

"Sweetheart," Linda kissed her cheek, "How we behave and act isn't based on our parent's behaviour. You'll be a lovely mom to this little girl; you'll be nothing like your dad at all." Brittany just nodded, "I promise you."

"What's going on?" Santana yawned as she arrived in the doorway of the kitchen, a hand on her baby bump. "Baby?" she asked Brittany and came to sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I've made my mind up," Brittany sighed, "I'm not going to go to my dads wedding, I...I can't."

"Are you sure?" Brittany nodded, "Alright, what time is it?"

"Half eleven," Brittany said, glancing at her watch, "Why?"

"I'm meeting my mom for a drink," Santana smiled. "Wanna come? She said if you want to, you can."

"I...I might just stay here," Brittany whispered, "Im kind of tired and I need to clear my head anyway."

"Alright, I'm going to get washed up and then I'll head off."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Linda asked.

"Um...yeah, that'd be great thank you," Santana smiled at her before heading off upstairs to get changed. Brittany went into the living room and took hold of her Finding Nemo DVD.

"You're a little old for that silly film, aren't you?" Linda giggled, coming in.

"No," Brittany shook her head and then looked at the film in her hands, noticing the fish swimming round with each other. "I dunno, maybe...maybe you're right."

"Ready," Santana called as she came downstairs, grabbing her coat on the way down.

"See you later," Linda said to Brittany as she left to take Santana to her house to see her mom. "It's good to see your mom still wants to see you." Linda said as she and Santana sat in the car on the way to Santanas house.

"Yeah it is," Santana nodded, "Is Brittany really okay about not going to her dads wedding? She seemed a bit upset."

"She's okay," Linda said, "Just a bit unsure on whether she's doing the right thing thing or not."

"I did offer to go with her. I think it's just a bit scary because she hasn't seen her dad in ages." Linda nodded in agreement as they pulled up outside Santanas house, "Thank you, Mom will be dropping me back."

"Alright sweetie, have fun," Santana nodded and allowed Linda to give her a kiss before she got out the car. Aletta had seen them pull up and had come outside to greet her daughter.

"Hey Mom," Santana hugged her and followed her inside.

"Hello darling," Aletta smiled and shut the door behind them, "It's good to see you. How's the baby?"

"Fine, I...it's actually a girl." Santana said proudly.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful. Did Brittany not come?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "She had some pretty big news from her dad. He's getting married and invited her and Kim to the wedding."

"Is she going?"

"No, she isn't. She needed some space to clear her head though."

"Alright," Linda nodded, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Orange juice please." Santana followed her into the kitchen and sat down whilst she made the drinks. "So how have you been, with...without Dad I mean?"

"Better actually," Aletta said, placing a glass of orange juice down in front of Santana. "Your dad always used to control my life and now I...I can do all these things that I never got to do."

"That's great," Santana smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Mom."

"Are you happy at Brittany's?" Aletta asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded with a smile, "I am. I wanted to ask you a question. After...after this baby's born would...would you still be interested in being part of its life and being grandmother?"

"Oh Santana," Aletta said with tears in her eyes. "Of course I would."

**Okay as Santana is getting further into her pregnancy she is going to start getting hormonal again. Any ideas on what she could do or what could happen during her mood swings? She's at like, four months at the moment. **


	23. A Hormonal Santana

The bullying began when Santana was just five months into her pregnancy. It was nothing violent like punching and slamming into lockers; just the odd slushy every now and then along with staring and whispering behind Santana's back. Santana felt like she couldn't walk through the corridors of McKinley anymore without hearing 'look how fat Lopez has gotten.' The only thing that made her go to school was Brittany and Glee Club. The choir room was deserted Tuesday lunch time so Santana spent most of lunch in there, until Quinn and Rachel fell in giggling about something.

"Oh hey San," Quinn whispered, "Sorry; I didn't know you'd be in here."

"Needed to get away from the constant staring," Santana mumbled and got back to reading. "What are you two laughing about anyway?" They didn't answer but just looked at each other and burst into laughter again, "Me, I take it then."

"No San," Quinn quickly answered and ran to hug Santana, "Not you." She added and sat down on a chair, Rachel sitting next to her. "It's an inside joke so you wouldn't really get it. We're not laughing at you though, I promise."

"You two would make a really cute couple," Santana smiled. "And you and Puck didn't work out Quinn. I think it might have been because you have feelings for Berry here, am I correct?" She winked at them both. Quinn and Rachel had no idea what to say to that. "You two should go out."

"No, no, no," Rachel shook her head and waved her hands around. "Not going to happen, I...I'm straight." Santana's smile dropped and she looked at them both with that sad, puppy dog look that Brittany usually gave. Sniffling a little, tears came to her eyes as she began sobbing. "What'd I do?"

"San," Quinn sighed and rubbed her shoulder as Santana just fell into Quinn's arms. Quinn shot a help me look towards Rachel and rubbed Santana's back comfortingly, "Will it make you feel better if...if Rachel and I go out for like one night and see what happens?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, pulling away and wiping at her eyes, "I guess so."

"But if it doesn't work out then we won't date, understand?" Santana nodded as her smile reappeared. "Why don't you go and find Brittany? She'll cheer you up." Santana nodded again and got up to leave the room, shoving her book into her bag on the way out.

"You handled that well," Rachel said nervously.

"I had pregnancy hormones when I was pregnant with Beth," Quinn mentioned, "I know how bad they can get, trust me."

Meanwhile Santana was roaming the corridors looking for Brittany when she finally found her at her locker. Smiling, she raced over and flung her arms round her neck tightly. Brittany looked quite alarmed but hugged her girlfriend back.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Can you come and sit in the cafeteria with me?" Santana asked.

"Sorry honey, I have a tutoring session in Miss Pillsbury's office. I'm failing math and if I want to get a job to help you and the baby, then I need to pass math don't I?" Santana looked at Brittany with the sad, puppy dog look again as tears formed in her eyes. "San, I'm sorry," Brittany had to hug her again, seeing the pathetic look on her face. "But I'm trying to get a job so I need to try and do well in my classes." Santana cried harder, "Alright," Brittany sighed, "Just for a minute but then I need to go."

"Okay," Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand, dragging her towards the cafeteria, "Can you buy me a sandwich?"

"Sure," Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes, "What sandwich do you want?"

"An apple sandwich," Santana ordered, shoving her towards the food.

"Wait," Brittany stopped her, "They don't sell apple sandwiches. You know that; they have ham, tuna, cheese, chicken, bacon lettuce and tomato..."

"I want apple!" Santana literally screamed. Luckily there weren't many people in the cafeteria at this time of the school day. Brittany stepped back, now feeling kind of scared of Santana. Santana just ignored the worried look on her face though. "Get me an apple sandwich!"

"How about I get you a cheese sandwich?" Brittany offered, "Wait," she said as Santana went to speak, "An apple and a knife so I cut the apple up and put the slices into the sandwich for you. Then it'll be an apple and cheese sandwich and you like cheese."

"Not a bad idea," Santana smiled as she folded her arms, "I...I can try it."

"That's my girl," Brittany kissed her forehead, "You sit down; I'll be there in a bit." Santana nodded and sat down at the nearest empty table when Kurt and Mercedes walked in. They saw Santana and came to join her.

"Are you on your own there girl?" Mercedes asked and sat next to her whilst Kurt sat opposite. Santana shook her head and it wasn't long before Brittany came over, "Hey Brittany," Mercedes said, "What are you two doing?"

"Making San an apple sandwich," Brittany said and opened the sandwich up. "Can you cut apples Mercedes?"

"Yeah, give it here," Mercedes laughed, "You can't cut apples?"

"I'm not overly great at it. I tried it once but I kind of cut my thumb and it hurt." Mercedes laughed and shook her head as she cut the apple up, Santana watching her. "San insisted I get her an apple sandwich so I just suggested getting a cheese sandwich and an apple and putting the apple into that."

"Clever idea Britt," Kurt nodded. Mercedes finished cutting and handed the slices over to Brittany. Taking the sandwich, Brittany put the apple slices in and handed it to Santana. Santana thanked her and began eating. "Is it good?" Kurt asked.

"Excellent," Santana nodded, "Thank you Brittany."

"No problem sweetheart. Are you okay with Kurt and Mercedes because I really need to go to my tutoring session now?" Now that Santana had food, she seemed happier. She nodded at Brittany and allowed her to leave. "See you later," Brittany kissed her, thanked Kurt and Mercedes and made her way to Miss Pillsbury's office.

"You look nice today San," Mercedes said. It was one of Quinn's maternity outfits and she'd liked it back then as well. Santana stopped eating and burst into tears, "What'd I say?" Mercedes asked, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Santana screamed in tears as she wrapped her arms round Mercedes.

"So, how have you been San?" Kurt laughed, "How are those mood swings?"

"I haven't really had any," Santana said, pulling away from Mercedes and continuing to eat the apple sandwich that Brittany had made for her.

**Okay so I have a few ideas to add in during the pregnancy but what chapter do you guys think the birth should be in? **


	24. Babysitting

"So, how many cousins do you have?" Santana asked as she walked through the front door of Quinn's house with Quinn and Brittany leading. Since it was Santana's seventh month of her pregnancy, Quinn had asked her and Brittany to help babysit her cousins so they could get used to kids.

"Three," Quinn replied, "Marie is eight, Ryan is six and little Jasper has just turned nine months."

"Quinn!" Ryan came running towards his older cousin and jumped into her arms, "Quinnie! I love you!" Ryan squealed and planted a huge, sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Are you looking after us tonight?"

"I sure am little buddy," Quinn cooed, "I have friends with me tonight. This is Santana and Brittany."

"Hey cutie," Santana smiled and tickled Ryan's stomach. Ryan looked at her and buried his face in Quinn's chest.

"That's Santana," Quinn told her little cousin, "Don't go all shy; come here," she handed Ryan gently over to Santana. Santana took him and shifted him to a comfortable position in her arms. "There we go."

"Quinn," Quinn's Aunty Cindy came out of the kitchen, "Hello dear; thank you for this."

"That's okay Aunty," Quinn smiled, "Santana and Brittany are helping; is that okay?"

"That is fine, you know when their bedtimes are. Ryan has already had his bath and they've all been fed as well. Jasper is asleep at the moment but he could wake up later on wanting a feed."

"It's fine Cindy," Quinn nodded, "Go and have fun. We'll be fine." Cindy kissed Ryan and then Quinn before leaving the house. "Come on Ry, where's your sister?" Quinn asked as Santana placed Ryan down, finding that he was getting slightly heavy.

"Marie! Quinn's here!" Ryan yelled up the stairs in his loudest voice. Brittany already knew Marie. She was the same age as Kimberly so the two girls sometimes hung out together. Marie arrived at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas. "Quinn's here."

"Hey Marie," Quinn waved at her, "What have you been doing?"

"I'm on the phone," Marie scoffed before going back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Santana whispered to Quinn, jumping back as Ryan hugged her.

"She acts slightly older than she is," Quinn told her, "She's in quite a popular group at school and she's always on the phone. She's now begun to wear make-up and get moody with everyone. Cindy hates it but I find it pretty funny, you probably won't be seeing much of her tonight."

"What about when you put her to bed?" Brittany asked.

"She puts herself to bed," Quinn said, "She doesn't even say goodnight. She just stays up in her room and then puts herself to bed. Have you guys thought of any names for your little one yet?"

"No," Santana sighed and shook her head, "We're going to make a list and Kimberly's going to choose the name that she likes best, we've told her and she's really excited. Have you had any more dates with Rachel lately?

"Yes I have," Quinn laughed, "And we will be going out again, not that it's any of your business." Quinn knelt down to Ryan's level, "Hey Ry Ry, Santana here is going to have a baby." She looked up at Santana and Brittany, "Ryan loves babies, he's so good with Jasper."

"Wow," Ryan looked up at Santana with his mouth hung open, "Mommy was fat when she had Jasper." Santana didn't say anything and turned to bury her face in Brittany's chest. Brittany patted her back and stroked her hair. She knew what Santana got like when people mentioned her bump.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Santana now," Quinn cooed to Ryan. "Say you're sorry."

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled and hung his head.

"Good boy," Quinn kissed his cheek and patted him on the head. "Do you want to watch Spiderman?" Ryan nodded and raced into the living room. "He loves Spiderman," Quinn informed the girls as they followed him into the living room. "Okay put it on monster," she laughed. Just as she sat down, Jasper began crying from upstairs. "Back in a minute."

"I'll get him," Santana quickly said, "Please; I...I really want to look after the baby." Quinn smiled and allowed her. She let Santana know where the nursery was and sat with Brittany and Ryan whilst she went upstairs. Santana soon came back down, holding Jasper in her arms. "He's really cute," she told Quinn.

"What did you do to get him to stop crying?" Quinn questioned, "You normally have to feed him."

"I just picked him up and he stopped," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, you're a natural," Quinn told her, "He obviously likes you. Have you got a new friend there Jasper?" Jasper just stared at Quinn blankly as he gripped Santana's t-shirt with his tiny fist.

"He's lovely," Santana smiled, actually feeling close to tears as she held Jasper.

"Have you guys been going to any Lamanz classes ready for the birth?" Quinn asked, looking from Santana to Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "San felt quite embarrassed the first time but we have been going. Kimberly's school nativity play is coming up soon, are you going to come Quinn?"

"When is it?" Quinn asked.

"December eighth," Brittany told her. "7pm."

"Sorry sweetie, Rach and I are going out for dinner then," Quinn said, "Are you going San?" Santana nodded, "Are you sure about that? You'll be like eight and a half months along, what if you go into labor?"

"I'll be fine," Santana laughed, "If I don't feel well on the day then I won't go but I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," Quinn sighed and stroked Ryan's hair. Ryan groaned and nudged her away though; he was too involved in watching his Spiderman DVD to pay any attention to what was going on.

"I just want to take him home with me," Santana whispered as Jasper fell asleep in her arms, "He's adorable."

"I think Cindy will realise when she suddenly can't find him," Quinn said, "You can help babysit him again though; don't worry."

"I'll go and put him back to bed," Santana said and headed back upstairs to the nursery with Jasper.

"I think she'll be a great mom," Brittany whispered to Quinn once she'd gone.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled, "So do I."

**I know I didn't actually write the Quinn and Rachel date but I'll be writing another one in the next chapter so look forward to that. Labor starts in the next chapter, will try and update soon. **


	25. Labor Pains

**The moment you've all been waiting for. The way she goes into labor is from an English show called Coronation Street, just changed slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Coronation Street or any of the characters.**

Came the night of Kimberlys school play and the community centre was just filled with bustling children, all noisy and excited for the start of the snow. Santana took her seat next to Brittany and her mom at the very front so they were able to see Kimberly in her role as Mary.

"So, is Kimberly nervous?" Santana whispered as they waited in their seats. Nothing was happening and the audience were beginning to get impatient.

"A little bit," Brittany said. "This is her first big part in a school play. She really wants to be an actress but she gets so nervous."

"Bless her, I'm sure she'll do great," Santana said but suddenly winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked and she nodded. "Is it the baby?"

"She keeps kicking, I think she's excited to," Santana managed. Brittany smiled and squeezed Santanas hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Mrs Pierce!" Linda looked up as the teacher came running over with Kimberly in her costume, "We have a problem, Kimberlys just been sick."

"Oh Kim," Linda said sympathetically and hugged her. "Honey."

"I don't wanna do it," Kimberly mumbled into her moms chest. "I don't feel well."

"But you're Mary," Brittany reminded her, "you're the pain part. Without you, there's no play Kim." Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't ther anyone else you can use?"

"Every single child is in the play," the teacher sighed.

"Santana can do it!" Kimberly suddenly chirped up and everyone glanced towards her, "Santanas going to have a baby! Not just a fake baby, a real one! She can play Mary!"

"I'm not much of an actress," Santana mentioned.

"We'll give you the script to use," the teacher said, "Please. It's so hard to find someone on short notice and Kimberly really looks up to you, she's always talking about you."

"You do realise she's heavily pregnant?" Brittany asked, becoming really protective over Santana.

"Brittany, I'm okay," Santana told her, "I promise you nothing will happen." She turned to Kimberlys teacher, "I'll do it, if...if you can't find anyone."

"Thank you, I'll get you the script and just wait at the side of the stage until its time to come on." Santana nodded and followed her. Brittany moved into Santanas seat and Linda placed Kim beside her.

Santana waited with the teacher at the side of the stage, wearing some scarf over her head. She clutched the script tightly in her hands and scanned through it. A sudden pain shot through her and she winced a little but she thought nothing of it. The doctor did mention something about Braxton Hix Contractions.

"Okay go," she heard a voice whisper and slowly made her way onto stage, doubling over in pain once she reached the top.

"But Mary is going to have a baby," the boy playing Joseph acted out. "Is there no room at the Inn?" No one spoke. "It's your line," he hissed at Santana.

"Sorry," Santana managed as she read the script. "I..." she was cut off as she screamed out loudly, clutching her stomach hard.

"Santana is really good at acting," Kimberly whispered to her mom I'm the audience.

"If you ask me, she's taking this a bit too seriously," an old man whispered to his friend, "It's a bloody community centre, not a broadway stage!"

"Santana, are you okay?" the teacher asked as she got up onto stage and went over to Santana.

"Mom, I don't think she's acting," Brittany leaned across to whisper to her mom. Linda went up onto the stage and placed a hand on Santanas shoulder. Brittany saw her nod at the teacher before leading Santana down the steps and out the back door.

"Can you all come and collect your children please?" the teacher called "Come on kids, off the stage." The teacher came down and went straight over to Brittany and Kimberly.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked quietly, sounding scared.

"Kim darling, you're going to come with me. You're going with Laura's mommy." Kimberly nodded and followed. Brittany headed towards the back door and saw Santana with Linda.

"Britt!" she yelled as Brittany ran to hug her, "I'm so scared."

"It's fine, it's fine," Brittany soothed, rubbing her back. "I have to say though San, that was very good acting."

"Not funny," Santana gasped in pain as a contraction hit.

"Come here sweetie, let's get this off you," Linda said as she pulled the scarf off of Santana. "Right, is Kim okay?"

"She's with Laura and her mom," Brittany informed her, continuing to rub small circles up and down Santanas back who now could barely stand.

"Okay, here are my car keys Brittany," Linda handed her the car keys. "Take Santana to the car and I'll be out in a minute. We need to get her to the hospital, you can use this back entrance over there." She pointed to a door and Brittany nodded. She tried to help Santana walk but every time they got going, Santana was hit by a strong contraction.

"Okay babe, come here." Brittany said.

"No, you can't..."

"Yes I can," Brittany interrupted and scooped Santana up into her arms bridal style, carrying her out to the car. She thought about the passenger seat but wanted to be with her so she sat Santana in the back seat of the car and sat down next to her.

"Can...can you ring my mom?" Santana asked as the contraction passed.

"Yeah, let me just ring Quinn."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were sitting at a table in Breadstix when Quinns cell phone began ringing. It was Brittany so she decided to answer it.

"Hello," she answered, "Britt, aren't you meant to be...Oh my god, now? Yeah, yeah, tell her we'll be there soon. Yeah, okay bye." She quickly hung up.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"They're on their way to the hospital, San went into labor during Kimberlys school play."

"Is she okay?"

"She is at the moment but we need to get going, come on."

"But we haven't had dessert yet," Rachel pointed out.

"Screw that, come on." Rachel rolled her eyes, threw a couple of dollars onto the table and rushed out of the restaurant after Quinn.


	26. Contractions

Santana stood in the middle of her hospital room, leaning against the wall. Slowly rocking back and forth, she breathed deeply. Brittany paced up and down behind her, she had tried to help but had just been yelled at to not touch her. Luckily, the door opened and Quinn and Rachel raced in out of breath.

"Quinn!" Brittany raced over and hugged Quinn tightly, "She keeps yelling at me, I...Im only trying to help her."

"Listen," Quinn whispered, "She doesn't mean it..."

"Yes I do!" Santana screamed. "This is her fault!"

"No you don't San," Quinn said and went to try and help Santana. "Brittany, why don't you take a break and go and sit in the waiting room with Rachel, yeah? San would have calmed down by the time you get back." Brittany nodded and went outside with Rachel. "You okay?" Quinn asked, "come on, let's get you into bed." Santana nodded as Quinn helped her over and into the bed. "How many centimetres are you at?"

"Three," Santana managed to say now that the contractions had stopped. "I ruined Kimberlys school play, I was Mary and..."

"Slow down honey," Quinn laughed, "Why were you Mary?"

"Because Kimberly wasn't feeling well," Santana groaned as she shifted uncomfortably, letting Quinn tuck her in. "And they wanted me to take over. God, I feel so uncomfortable." She looked close to tears as she rubbed at her head.

"Tell you what," Quinn soothed as she got a paper towel and ran it under the cold water. She came over and began dabbing at Santana's head to cool her down, "When the contractions get a bit stronger, I'll ask the doctor and see if you can get some gas and air yeah? It'll ease the pain a little bit." Santana nodded thankfully at her. "Don't be mean to Brittany though, she only wants to help."

"Sorry," she whispered, "It just hurts so much."

"Yeah, I understand that," Quinn smiled, "I was like it to Puck when I was in labor but Puck wasn't trying to help. Brittany is doing her best to try and help and she loves you." Santana nodded. "Do you want me to go and get her?"

"No, don't leave," Santana reached out and grabbed hold of Quinn's t-shirt. Quinn nodded and pulled her cell phone out, deciding to text Brittany instead. "How was your date with Rachel?"

"Good," Quinn smiled as she text Brittany. "We didn't have time for dessert but that doesn't matter, I was kind of full anyway."

"You didn't have to end your date, just for me," Santana said. "You could have come to the hospital afterwards; I wouldn't mind."

"You're more important," Quinn rubbed her shoulder as the door opened and Brittany walked in slowly, "Hey Britt; San wanted you." Brittany nodded and glanced towards Santana, going over and hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Sorry; I didn't mean to yell..." She was soon cut off though by a very strong contraction tearing through her with great force and she found herself reaching to grab Brittany's hand, squeezing it for dear life and digging her nails into her skin. "Fuck!" Brittany knelt next to the bed and rubbed small circles over her knuckles, soothing her softly and telling her that it was all going to be okay and that she was doing really well. This managed to relax Santana and as soon as the contraction subsided, she leant back against her pillow breathing deeply. "Did you call my mom?" she managed to ask Brittany.

"I did," Brittany kissed her, "She's on her way, she'll be here. Do you want to try walking again?"

"No," she shook her head, "Quinn told me to get back into bed." She gasped, beginning to breathe deeply again as another contraction ripped through her body. "Don't leave." Brittany shook her head and squeezed Santana's hand.

"You can try walking," Quinn told Santana, "I just suggested getting back into bed because I thought it might be easier for you. If you want to walk, then you can do." Santana nodded and sat upright.

"Let me help you honey," Brittany stood up straight and took both of Santana's hands, helping her out of bed. "Walk round the room or the hospital?" Brittany asked, "Your choice."

"Hospital," Santana gasped, placing her hands on her back as she made her way towards the doorway.

"See you in a bit Quinn," Brittany said and walked out after her girlfriend. Santana was just leaning against the wall outside, gritting her teeth together in pain. "Come here baby," Brittany placed an arm round her shoulder as they walked down the hospital corridor.

"Oh Brittany; I hate you so much, it isn't even funny!" she screamed out, doubling over in pain. "I wish she'd just come out already instead of leaving me in complete misery!" Brittany had grabbed the wet cloth to take with her so she quickly held that to Santana's forehead and began dabbing. "Is that supposed to calm me down?"

"Is it working?" Brittany smirked, continuing to dab.

"A little," Santana nodded, "Thank you. Being pregnant sucks, labor sucks, giving birth sucks! Having a baby just sucks!" Brittany began ssshhing her and whispering soothing, comforting words into her ear quietly. "You suck! You and your blonde hair, your tallness, your stupid smile and your stupid, fricking cheerleading uniform!"

"You have the same uniform," Brittany sighed. After Quinn talking to her and saying that Santana didn't mean any of these things, she was sort of okay with the yelling and the screaming now. It still scared her but she knew that if she didn't keep calm, then Santana wouldn't either.

"Yeah but it doesn't fit me!" Santana yelled, "I couldn't cheer so I got kicked off the Cheerio's and now Coach Sylvester hates me and will never ask me back on again and oh god, here comes another one."

"Deep breaths," Brittany reminded her and kissed her temple lovingly. By now, they're finished an entire lap of the hospital and had arrived back at the room. Quinn and Rachel were sat on a bed talking and Aletta was stood opposite. "Mrs Lopez!" Brittany beamed.

"Mom!" Santana gasped as she hugged her mom, "So glad you're here; it really hurts Mom."

"I know darling, I know," Aletta cooed to her, "But Quinn tells me you are doing really well, just keep walking because I found that that really helps me it does."

"San," Quinn spoke as she stood up from the bed, "The doctor came in and I asked if you could have some gas and air. He'll be back with it later." Santana nodded and shot a death look at Rachel who immediately moved from the bed. Santana climbed up and moved to the hands and knees position, slowly beginning to rock back and forth.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Santana screamed, "Make it stop!" she screamed louder, digging her nails into the bed. Leaning back, she held one hand on her stomach and the other on Brittany's shoulder.

"This is what labor does to you honey," Quinn whispered. "But it's all worth it. Sure it hurts now but then you'll give birth and you'll have your beautiful little girl in your arms."

"I know," Santana nodded faintly in pain, "I...I just want it to stop hurting."

**Aww poor Santana. The labor will probably go on for a couple of chapters, hope you liked the first bit of labor. I wasn't sure if it was right or not. I know Santana wouldn't yell at Brittany but she is in pain afterall. **


	27. Bad Moods

Life was hell for Santana now. It was three in the morning on December the ninth and she was only at five centimetres. Her mom as well as Quinn and Rachel had all gone outside to sit in the waiting room but Brittany had stayed by her side the entire time. Santana lay in her bed with the gas and air whilst Brittany was curled up in the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Just go home," Santana said, waving her hand towards Brittany, "You're tired and you've been here all night; just go home, I'll be fine."

"No," Brittany yawned and shifted in the chair, "I'm staying. Are you okay?" Santana nodded. Her contractions had stopped and so far she felt fine. "Have another go on the birthing ball," Brittany said as she got up to go and sit on the birthing ball on the floor. "See, its fun!" she squealed and bounced up and down, "I feel like I'm on one of those sit and bounce things."

"You're not the one who needs it," Santana pointed out to her. "I'd rather take a bath, can I?"

"You can do whatever you want," Brittany smiled. Santana left the gas and air and managed to get herself out of bed. Brittany went into her bathroom to rub a warm, shallow bath for her. "I read in one of those labor and birth books that water sometimes helps the pain a bit."

"That's why I'm taking one genius," Santana scowled as she slipped the gown off of her and got into the bath with Brittany's help. "This feels better."

"Brittany!" The two girls heard Linda call as she entered the room. Brittany mouthed a small 'be back in a minute' and walked out of the bathroom, "There you are; I came to see how things were going."

"San's just taking a bath," Brittany told her, "She's only at five; I have a feeling that she could be pushing me out the window any second now."

"It'll be fine," Linda laughed. "Bet she's feeling uncomfortable, eh?" Brittany nodded, "Alright, I just came to check how things are anyway so I'll leave you to it now." Brittany thanked her and went back into the bathroom to see Santana clutching the sides of the bath.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, placing a plastic cup into the water and pouring it onto Santana's back to sooth her.

"Yeah, contraction," she managed, clenching her teeth together. "What did your mom want?"

"She just came to see how things were," Brittany smiled, "You're so beautiful and we'll have our baby soon as well." Santana nodded and managed a very small smile, "Ready to get out now?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm ready." She stood up and Brittany helped her out of the bath, drying her off with a towel that was hung on the back of the bathroom door. She then kissed her and helped her back into the hospital gown. "Did that help?"

"A little," she groaned, "I want to have a go with the birthing ball, please." Brittany laughed at how she had to say please to that but she knew that she was in pain. She led Santana back into the room and helped her sit down on the birthing ball. Brittany knelt in front of her, rubbing her legs and holding her hands tightly to support and encourage her. The door opened and Rachel walked in, smiling when she saw how calm Santana had turned. "Brittany, you can go now." Santana said, paying no attention to Rachel who was stood in the doorway.

"What?" Brittany asked in shock, looking towards Santana.

"Fuck off, just leave!" Santana screamed. "You're not helping!"

"You...You can't kick me out Santana," Brittany sobbed.

"I am sorry but I am terrified! I am pushing a fucking baby out of my fucking vagina and you just have to stand there and fucking watch and it isn't fucking helping me for fucks sake! I am sorry if I am being mean and over-reacting but it is fucking true!" Brittany stood up and stepped back in shock. Santana got up from the birthing ball and just began pacing, hands on her back.

"I thought you needed me here," Brittany whispered, tears streaming down her face. Still, none of them had spotted Rachel and Rachel seemed too scared to even talk.

"I don't want you here! I don't need you here! I don't!" she yelled. "I'm sorry San, I...I just don't know what to do."

"Neither do I!" Santana screamed, "I'm fucking doing it though, aren't I?"

"Shut up the pair of you!" Rachel soon yelled from the doorway and they both looked over at her. "Look at yourselves! Your child is about to come into this world and you're just fighting and yelling at each other. Santana, Brittany wants to stay and help you alright?" Santana was silent as she kept pacing. "And Brittany, yes Santana is being mean and yelling but she doesn't mean any of it. She's in pain and pushing a baby out of her hoo ha so she's going to yell and scream." Rachel sighed. "Come on guys, don't argue over something stupid."

"Sorry Brittany," Santana whispered.

"Me too," Brittany whispered back.

"Quinn said that I should come and just help you out Brittany," Rachel said, "Is that okay?" Brittany nodded but Santana thought differently.

"No fricking way Berry!" she yelled and grabbed Brittany's arm, "I am fine with just Brittany! Brittany is my girlfriend and the mother of my baby so we are perfectly fricking fine without you, alright?"

"You were just yelling at her a minute ago," Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well I didn't mean it!" Rachel faintly nodded and backed out of the room, shutting the door on the way. Santana stopped pacing to lean against the wall and Brittany reached across to rub at her back comfortingly, "I just want her out of me already; it hurts so bad. It hurts really bad."

"You have the gas and air, remember," Brittany reminded her. Santana nodded and Brittany helped her have some, "Does that help?" Santana nodded as she took the gas and air from Brittany and had a tonne of it, "Go easy on that San."

"You go easy on your massive clown head," Santana gasped, "God; that stuff is great!" Brittany laughed at her and stroked her hair, "You're pwetty," Santana smiled at her but tears were streaming down her face. "Oh god Brittany, I hate it! I hate this room, I hate Berry, I hate you, I hate this baby! I can't do it anymore, it really hurts and I...I peed in the bath as well!"

"Don't worry about that," Brittany laughed, "Most women do embarrassing stuff whilst giving birth."

"This baby is going to be so sorry when it gets out of me!"

"Trust me Santana," Brittany whispered, "When this baby gets out, you will forget all about the pain of giving birth and look forward to the future of being a mom."


	28. Our Little Girl

It was Saturday, December the 10th and Quinn was fast asleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She groaned and woke up to someone nudging her arm.

"What?" she mumbled with her eyes shut.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"10am," Quinn yawned as she opened her eyes and looked at her watch. "Has San had the baby yet?"

"I dunno," Rachel shrugged, "Her mom came out and said she was at ten and had been taken to the delivery room."

"Yeah I know that," Quinn said, "I was awake for that." Rachel looked taken aback. "Sorry I'm tired. Hospital chairs are not comfortable to sleep in. Have you slept?"

"A bit, not much though." Rachel said. "I really enjoyed our dates Quinn."

"So did I," Quinn smiled and reached across to hold Rachels hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel smiled back. Linda came over then with Kimberly skipping along beside her, looking excited. "No baby yet Kim," Rachel smiled.

"Is she okay?" Linda asked.

"I think so," Quinn answered, "I'm more worried about Brittany."

* * *

Santana screamed loudly and gripped Brittanys hand for dear life. Brittany didn't seem to mind that she was crushing her hand and just dabbed at Santanas head, whispering soothing and comforting words in her ear. Aletta stood on the other side, encouraging her. The baby's head was crowning but Santana wasnt making any progress.

"Come on baby," Brittany comforted. "Just big pushes and her head will be out, come on."

"Brittanys right darling," Aletta said. "I know it hurts but you're dong really well."

"It just hurts so much!" Santana cried. "I can't do it, I can't!" She held a hand to Brittany's face, "Please, you do it for me."

"You know I can't do that," Brittany kissed he cheek, "Come on. On the count of three, push. We'll do it together." Santana managed a nod. "One...two...three..." Brittany squeezed Santanas hand and Santana beared down and pushed hard.

"Good Santana," the doctor said, "Very good. That's it, the heads out."'

"Did you hear that princess?" Brittany asked. "Her heads out, well done."

"Just breathe for me now Santana," the doctor said, "Breathe deeply." Santana obeyed as Brittany dabbed at her head more and kept kissing her. "Okay Santana, one more big push for me." Santana pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Brittany's hand and screaming. Tears streamed down her face and underneath her was soaked with the sweat that was pouring down her body. It wasn't long before Santana collapsed back and a baby's cry was heard. "Congratulations, you have a baby girl."

"Oh my god Santana," Brittany said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe that just came out of you. She's...she's beautiful."

"She's lovely darling," Aletta leaned down and kissed Santana on the head. "Well done sweetheart." The doctor came over with their newborn wrapped in a pink blanket. She kept crying as Santana took her in her arms.

"Hey baby girl," she cooed, "I'm your mommy."

"She's beautiful." Brittany sniffed, "I am so proud of you Santana."

"She looks like you Britt." Santana was right. Their little girl had a small button nose, bright blue eyes and small strands of curly blonde hair. Brittany placed a finger under Santanas chin and lifted her face before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispered.

"I love you too," Santana smiled. The two girls looked down at their daughter and Aletta brought her camera out and took a family photo.

* * *

"Santana!" Kimberly squealed with excitement as she ran into the room. Santana smiled across at her, Linda, Quinn and Rachel as she held her baby girl in her arms. "I wanna see her!" Quinn held a balloon which she tied to the end of the bed and Rachel had a bouquet of flowers. Aletta took them and placed them in a vase of water.

"Here she is," Santana told her as Kimberly climbed up onto the bed.

"Careful Kim," Linda warned her.

"She's beautiful," Rachel said. "She looks like Brittany. Can I hold her?" Santana nodded and gently passed her to Rachel. Rachel took her and supported her head. "She's lovely, hey baby."

"We want to ask you something actually," Santana said, "You and Quinn. We...we don't know who to have as the godfather so we thought about two godmothers. Would you and Quinn like to be it?" Rachel's eyes widened as she nodded.

"We would love to," Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss Santana on the cheek, "Well done, to both of you."

"Do you want to hold her?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked hesitant but she nodded and let Rachel pass her over.

"She's lovely," Quinn sniffed close to tears. "Do you have a name for her?"

"Not yet," Santana said, "We thought of three names each but we want Kim to think of the name for her. Mine were Valerie, Karen and Samantha."

"And mine were Lucy, Lola and Harriett." Brittany said.

"I thought of a name of my own," Kimberly said quietly. "Can I say?"

"Go on," Santana nodded at the eight year old.

"Isabella Jayne," Kimberly smiled. "Bella for short." Brittany and Santana looked at each other and then across at their daughter in Quinns arms. It was perfect.

"I like it," Santana nodded.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

"Hey Bella," Quinn cooed to the baby. "I'm your godmother."

"You did really well," Brittany said coming to sit on the edge of the bed and placing an arm round Santana.

"So did you," Santana yawned, "For putting up with me, I'm sorry."

"Hey you were in pain," Brittany giggled, "Besides now we have our little girl."

"Yeah," Santana smiled and rested her head against Brittany. "Bella."

_Isabella Jayne Lopez-Pierce _

_Born December 10th at 10:08am. __  
_

_Weight: 7 pounds. _

_Parents: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce._


	29. Being a Mom

Brittany loved spending hours peering in at her little girl as she lay fast asleep in her crib. Santana and Bella had just been released from hospital and whilst Santana was sleeping from exhaustion, Brittany sat in the nursery watching Bella as she slept peacefully in her crib. She had never been so proud in her entire life. She smiled and continued to watch, suddenly getting interrupted by the doorbell going off.

"Be back in a minute princess," Brittany whispered as she headed downstairs to see who was at the door. It was Quinn but she'd brought most of the glee club with her. Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We want to see Bella!" Kurt squealed, "Is she awake?"

"Sleeping actually," Brittany giggled, "You can come in though because she'll probably wake up soon. She's been asleep for quite a while." Kurt skipped inside, trying to keep quiet because of Bella and the others followed.

"How are you?" Mercedes asked, hugging Brittany.

"I'm fine," Brittany nodded, "Tired but not as tired as San. We only came home from the hospital this morning and she went straight to sleep."

"Who did all this?" Finn asked as he walked into the living room. Balloons were hung up as well as a 'congratulations, it's a girl' banner.

"My mom and Kim," Brittany smiled, "As well as San's mom."

"Where is your mom?" Quinn asked, suddenly realising that Brittany and Santana were home alone with Bella.

"She took Kim out for the day so San and I could have some time looking after Bella on our own," Brittany said, "And San's mom went home about an hour ago, she wanted to let San sleep but she said she'd pop round another time."

"I wanna see the baby," Kurt pouted. "Can't you wake her up?"

"You can't wake up a sleeping baby Kurt," Tina said, "You need to let her sleep."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "I'll wait." Just after he said that, there was a loud cry from upstairs. Brittany was in the middle of making drinks so she quickly finished that off and raced upstairs to see to Bella. To her surprise, Santana was in the nursery cradling Bella in her arms but Bella just continued to cry.

"She won't shut up," Santana said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I tried feeding her but she wasn't having it, she isn't wet at all, she didn't want a cuddle, she doesn't want her teddy bear!" Santana said in a panic, "She just won't stop crying!"

"Babies can sense when their mother is stressed," Brittany said, raising her hands. "I read it in one of those baby books. Just stay calm and talk to her quietly."

"Okay," Santana took a deep breath and looked down at their crying daughter, "Stop crying or I'll thump you." She said in a quiet, calm voice. Bella carried on crying louder, her face going bright red. "Brittany!"

"Let me have her," Santana nodded and gently passed her over. Bella settled down as Brittany rocked her, "See; stay calm and she settles." Santana just crossed her arms as she watched, "You'll get used to it. I just have a bit of experience because I used to look after Kim, you'll get used to her San." Santana nodded. "Besides, you're still really tired."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that you seem under a lot of stress." Brittany said kindly. "And I understand why, you have just given birth after all. Look, most of the glee club are downstairs and they want to see Bella so you head back to bed and I'll bring you a drink up and take Bella down to see them okay?" Santana nodded. "Go on sweetie," Brittany kissed her cheek. Santana thanked her quietly and yawned before going back to bed. Brittany took Bella downstairs.

"Oh my god, she's so cute," Mercedes smiled as Brittany sat on the couch beside Quinn, "Can I hold her?"

"No, I want to hold her," Kurt beamed.

"Let Kurt," Quinn laughed, "He has been waiting the longest."

"Support her head," Brittany said and passed Bella over to him carefully. "Will you guys be okay? I just need to take a drink up to Santana quickly."

"Is she awake?" Finn asked.

"She was but I sent her back to bed," Brittany told them, "She's pretty stressed." Quinn nodded, assuring her that they'll be fine. Brittany went to take a glass of water up to Santana whilst the others cooed over Bella. Kurt had a turn at holding her before handing her over to Mercedes.

"She looks so much like Brittany," Tina said as she peered over Mercedes shoulder. Bella looked around the room and waved her arms about in the air, "She looks so alert, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded in agreement, "Probably wondering who all these strange people are in her house."

"Pass her Mercedes," Tina said and Mercedes handed her to Tina, "Can we trust you with her Finn?" She joked and Finn nodded with a smile. Tina cradled Bella for a bit before handing her over to him. "Finn, she's a baby, not a soccer ball."

"Cradle her Finn," Quinn said, "And hold her head." Finn rolled his eyes but did as he was told and held her correctly, "That's better. Have you never held a baby before?"

"No, I haven't," he confessed. Brittany came back down just as Finn was handing Bella over to Rachel, "Is San okay?" he asked.

"She's gone to sleep," Brittany said and sat beside Quinn. "Has she been okay?"

"She's been an angel," Quinn smiled. "Are you sure San's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about her," Brittany whispered.

"She'll be fine," Quinn rubbed Brittany's back, "She's just given birth, she's tired, she's new to all this so she's bound to be a bit...out of it, you know?" Brittany nodded, knowing Quinn was probably right. "She'll be fine tomorrow and if the two of you need any help with Bella, you know where I am."


	30. The Depression Starts

Santana was exhausted but came the day where she had to stay at home and look after Bella herself. Linda and her mom were working, Kimberly was at school and Brittany had had to pop out to buy new diapers. They hadn't realised that one, tiny baby could make so much mess. Santana yawned as she headed back into the bedroom after feeding Bella and putting her down for a nap. She lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow. There was the sound of the postman walking up to the front door and the rattle of the letterbox.

"No, please don't," Santana mumbled quietly. The post came through the letterbox and the letterbox slammed shut, causing Bella to start screaming her head off again. "No," Santana whined and sat upright, groaning before going back into the nursery. "Baby, mommy needs her sleep." It sounded weird calling herself mommy; she still couldn't believe it. She lifted Bella out of the crib and held her to her chest, bouncing her gently. Bella just kept crying. Santana remembered what Brittany had told her; stay calm and she's calm. "Okay," Santana took a deep breath, "Stay calm." Bella wouldn't be quiet. "Bella!"

Santana paced up and down for a while, gently bouncing Bella in her arms and stroking the back of her head. She soon stopped crying and managed to calm down. Santana sighed deeply and placed Bella back into her crib.

"Please go to sleep now," Santana begged and went back into the bedroom to sleep.

Brittany soon arrived home. She placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table and went upstairs to check on her daughter. Bella was lying awake in the crib, kicking her arms and legs about. She looked up at Brittany and began making those cute baby noises that Brittany loved.

"Hello gorgeous girl," Brittany smiled and reached in to pick her up. She held her to her chest and supported her bottom and head. "Where's mommy, eh?" She carried Bella through to the bedroom and saw Santana fast asleep on top of the bed. "Your mommy looks so cute when she's sleeping," Brittany whispered softly to Bella and kissed her, "That must be where you get it from, eh?"

Santana soon rolled onto her back and rubbed at her eyes, yawning. She spotted Brittany standing in the doorway of the bedroom with Bella in her eyes and she managed a small smile. Brittany leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Britt," Santana said.

"Stuff's on the table," Brittany said and Santana thanked her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I woke up halfway through," Santana yawned, "Bella began crying because the postman came and it took ages to get her back to sleep."

"I picked the post up on my way in," Brittany said. "That's on the table too." Santana nodded as her eyes kept closing. "Shall I let you sleep?" Santana shook her head, knowing that she couldn't sleep all day. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just really tired," Santana whispered. "Can you take her downstairs or something?" Brittany faintly nodded and carried Bella downstairs, placing her down in the bassinette that stood in the corner of the living room. Bella made a noise that sounded like she was about to cry but she didn't. Brittany grabbed the phonebook and the phone and sat on the couch to dial the doctor's number.

"Hello," she whispered when someone answered the phone, "Is that Lima hospital?"

"Yes it is," the woman said kindly on the other end. "How may I help you?"

"Um...my girlfriend gave birth a few days ago," Brittany explained, "And she's just been really tired and completely unattached to the baby and she's becoming quite stressed. I might be over-reacting but I'm just worried. I was talking to her a minute ago and she just told me to take the baby downstairs and she barely spoke."

"Okay what is your girlfriend's name?" The woman asked.

"Santana Lopez."

"And what is your name?" she questioned and Brittany told her. "And what is the baby's name?"

"Isabella Jayne Lopez-Pierce," Brittany said. "Um...me and Santana are seventeen by the way." She thought that she'd add the age just so the woman knew they were teenagers and not in their twenties or thirties.

"Okay honey; is quarter past twelve on Saturday alright for you?"

"Yeah that's fine, thank you," Brittany said, "Thanks." She thanked her one more time before hanging up. Bella was fast asleep in her bassinette so Brittany went back upstairs. Santana wasn't actually asleep but just lying on the bed, her head resting on her hands. "Hey," Brittany whispered and leant against the door, "I booked you a hospital appointment for quarter past twelve on Saturday."

"What?" Santana sat up on the bed, "Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you," Brittany came and sat on the bed beside her, "You've just come home from hospital and most mothers by now would love being around their baby and you're barely paying any attention to her. I was actually worried about going out shopping today because it meant leaving you alone with her but I knew it had to be done." Santana looked close to tears but she wouldn't show it. "Sweetheart, it's just so someone can see you and help you if you need it."

"I'm fine!" Santana gasped, holding back her tears, "I'm fine," she repeated in a quiet voice.

"Sweetie, I made an appointment sooner rather than later because if you do need help then we can do something about it." Brittany rubbed at her shoulder comfortingly but it didn't seem to make her feel any better. "I'll come with you, eh? The woman I spoke to was sooo nice as well."

"I'm not going," Santana refused, "I don't need to go!" Brittany went to talk but she interrupted, "Forget it, no one ever understands me!" She burst into tears and walked out of the room. Brittany heard sobs and the slam of the bathroom door.

"San," Brittany sighed and followed her, stopping outside the bathroom, "Baby, listen to me." Brittany whispered through the door. "I love you; that's why I did this. You've just hardly spent any quality time with Bella and you're her mom. I hate seeing you like this San. You seem really miserable and you're just tired all the time."

"It doesn't mean I need to see a doctor," Santana managed to sob from inside the bathroom; "I'm not going."

"What if you're depressed?" Brittany asked, "I'd rather see sooner than later. You don't want to feel like this your whole life, do you? I know that you love Bella, don't you?"

"I do," she sniffled, "I really do."

"Then come to the hospital with me and get yourself looked at by a doctor." Brittany begged, "Please San. We can take Bella with us and then head off to the park afterwards yeah?" Brittany suggested. "It'll be nice, please San." She heard the lock click and Santana opened the bathroom door. "Well?"

"I...I'm scared," Santana admitted and wiped at her watery eyes. Brittany gave her a sympathetic look; Santana never said that she was scared.

"I know," Brittany held her arms out and Santana stepped forwards, hugging her. She wrapped her arms round Brittany's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, crying silently. "It'll be okay," Brittany soothed, "We'll get you help."

**That was quite a sad and emotional chapter to write, lol. **


	31. Bonding With Bella

Quinn pushed Bella along in her pushchair, arriving at the duck pond that was in the centre of the park. Bella started gurgling when she saw the ducks swimming around on the water. Quinn had brought bread along for her and began throwing it to the ducks, making her laugh. A pair of long arms then flew round her and she jumped, finding it was Brittany. Looking behind Brittany, she spotted Santana sit down on the bench with her arms folded. She didn't look too happy.

"Doctor's didn't go so well then, huh?" Quinn guessed in a quiet voice.

"The doctor thinks it could be that post-natal depression thing," Brittany whispered, "She's on medication and he just told her to get some rest. She hasn't spoken to me at all since we got in the car."

"You stay with Bella," Quinn patted Brittany's shoulder and went to sit down on the bench beside Santana, "Hey sweetie; what's going on with you?" Santana didn't answer her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she faintly nodded and got up, "Brittany!" Quinn called and Brittany looked round, "Back in a bit," she gestured towards Santana who'd already started walking up the path.

"Is she okay?" Brittany mouthed and Quinn nodded before running after Santana, "Hey princess; look at the duckies," Brittany cooed to her daughter.

"You know, you can talk to me," Quinn told Santana as Santana just walked beside Quinn with her head hung and her hands in her pockets. "I kind of felt the same way after giving up Beth. You could probably tell with the pink hair, the tattoo and the nose ring."

"Yeah I could," Santana whispered, speaking for the first time in ages. "But this...this isn't the same as that."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept my baby," Santana said, "And I...I'm glad about that but I'm finding it so hard and I hate...I hate freaking out and crying every time I go near her, it's horrible and I...It just makes me feel like such a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother," Quinn told her, "You're just struggling because you're new to it."

"Yeah but I bet my mom never felt like this after giving birth to me," Santana snapped, turning to face Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn turned her head so she was looking at her, "Your mom wasn't seventeen when she gave birth to you. You're struggling more because you still have school and you're still really young."

"Brittany seems okay," Santana said, close to tears.

"She wasn't the one who went through nine months of pregnancy and then the pain of childbirth." Santana stopped walking and shrugged her shoulders, "You'll get better," Quinn said as she stopped with her. "Britt said you're on medication." Santana nodded, "I think you need a hug."

"Thank you," Santana whispered as Quinn hugged her.

* * *

Brittany came down the stairs with Bella in her arms. Quinn was in the kitchen doing a bit of cleaning and Santana was upstairs asleep. Brittany wanted to make sure that she got plenty of sleep, after what the doctor had said earlier.

"Okay Bella needs a bath," Brittany sighed, "I have ran it and tested the water with my elbow but Santana is asleep and I don't want her getting up for anything." Quinn nodded. "So would you rather be on Bella duty or Santana duty?"

"I'll take care of Bella," Quinn said, taking off her rubber gloves and taking Bella from Brittany. "Come on gorgeous girl; let's go and get you all nice and clean shall we?" Quinn carried Bella upstairs and into the bathroom to where Brittany had run a bath. She undressed Bella and placed her into the bath gently, cleaning her all over. Bella loved the water and started splashing around. Quinn watched and smiled when suddenly the door opened and Santana entered, "What are you doing out of bed? Brittany said she doesn't want you getting up for anything."

"I heard the splashing," Santana whispered and smiled when she saw Bella splashing about. "She likes that."

"Yeah she does," Quinn nodded in agreement and Santana came to sit on the closed toilet seat. "Christmas is coming up San; what do you want as a present?"

"You don't have to get me anything," Santana shrugged. "It'll be Bella's first Christmas."

"Yeah," Quinn tickled Bella under the chin as she held onto her. She was too young to be sitting up on her own yet so Quinn made sure that she held her firmly. "Do you want to bath her?" Santana shook her head, "Come on San; give it a go. It's easy; just hold onto her because she can't sit up yet." Santana slowly made her way over and knelt in front of the bath, taking hold of Bella. Bella splashed and she winced a little but began to wash her just how Quinn had done. "There we go, see," Quinn smiled and Santana winced again, "It's alright, do you want to stop?"

"No," she shook her head, "I...I'm okay. Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah you're doing it brilliantly," Quinn encouraged.

"Thanks Quinn," Santana thanked her as she smiled at Bella. "I...I want to be a good mom to her, I love her."

"I know you do," Quinn said, "You're just struggling; you have us all to help though." Santana nodded, knowing that she was right. "She's going to be a little supermodel when she's older."

"Do you think so?" Santana laughed and Quinn nodded, "I think she could be an amazing dancer like Brittany."

"And have an amazing singing voice like you," Quinn said.

"Guys," they both looked up and saw Brittany leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded, "You were meant to stay in bed," Brittany told her girlfriend.

"She's just helping me give Bella a bath," Quinn told her. "The little monster loves the water."

"She keeps splashing," Santana laughed.

"Do any of you want a drink?" Brittany asked with a smile. Quinn shook her head but Santana didn't seem to listen. She was holding her daughter in the water and smiling lovingly whilst washing her.

"Should we give them some time alone?" Quinn asked.

"No," Brittany whispered and shook her head, "It's nice to watch."


	32. Christmas

Christmas Day came round fast. Santana was standing in the kitchen baking some chocolate chip cookies with Kimberly. Linda had got some ice cream and cake for dessert but Kimberly had begged Santana to help her make cookies.

"Can I eat one?" Kimberly asked.

"No," Santana laughed and slapped her hand away, "They're not ready yet." Bella began crying. "Be right back," Santana ruffled Kimberly's hair and headed upstairs to see to her daughter. She soon came back down with Bella in her arms, "She just dropped her dolly," Santana told her.

"Hey guys," Brittany came into the kitchen, "We're opening presents." Kimberly squealed with excitement and raced out, going into the living room. "Hey Bella," Brittany cooed to the baby and kissed her head, "Do you want to see what your mommy's got you for Christmas?" Santana followed Brittany into the living room, lying Bella down on her back in the playpen. Kimberly was already on the floor, opening her Christmas presents.

"That ones from me Kim," Santana mentioned and sat down on the couch with Brittany. Bella was awake and looking up at them both from her playpen. "We have to remember that we have a doctor's appointment for her on the 28th," Santana whispered to Brittany who nodded.

"What did Santana get you Kim?" Linda asked. She was sitting in the other armchair with a mug of coffee.

"A box of new dresses for my Barbie doll," Kimberly smiled and held them up to show Linda. "Thank you."

"Yeah I sent them off to Santa just in time," Santana told her and gave her a kiss before picking up one of the presents and handing it to Brittany.

"What's this?" Brittany smiled.

"Your Christmas present, maybe," Santana laughed, "Go on; open it." Brittany kissed her cheek and opened her present open. It was a black photo frame and inside was many pictures of Santana, Brittany and Bella. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Brittany smiled and hugged her, "Thank you." She brought out a small velvet box and handed it to Santana. "I didn't have time to wrap it but I hope you like it." Santana opened the box up and found a golden heart locket. "Open it," Santana opened it up and saw a picture of Bella inside. "Taken just after she's born," Brittany smiled.

"Thank you," Santana kissed her and looked down at Bella who had fallen asleep, hands clenched into fists and up by her head. "We'll give her her Christmas present later." Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Kim darling, would you like to help me cook the dinner?" Linda asked as Kimberly played with her new toys. She nodded and raced out to help her mom in the kitchen. Santana and Brittany sat on the couch with their arms round each other, Santana resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"We're the luckiest parents in the world," Brittany said, watching Bella sleep in her playpen. "She's lovely."

"She is," Santana agreed. "She was born so close to Christmas," she laughed, "She's only two weeks old; she has no idea what's going on does she?"

"Hey," Brittany nudged her arm, "She'll be one next time."

"And talking," Santana sat upright, "That's a scary thought."

"Sannie!" Kimberly yelled as she raced into the living room. She was wearing her mom's oven gloves whilst holding the tray of chocolate chip cookies. "They're all done, would you like one?" she nodded and took one of the cookies, Brittany having one as well. "Would Bella like one?"

"She can't have cookies Kim," Brittany said, "She feeds from Santana's boobs."

"Gross," Kimberly pulled a face.

"Thanks for that Britt," Santana said sarcastically. "Good cookies Kim, we should cook more often eh?" Kimberly smiled and nodded before looking down at Bella who was just starting to wake up. "Here we go," Santana sighed as Bella let out a long, loud cry. "It's her feeding time." Brittany removed her arm from Santana's shoulder and Kimberly left the room. Santana reached down and lifted Bella out of the playpen, cradling her in her arms. "Hey princess; are you hungry?" Santana cooed as she began feeding her daughter, Brittany watching.

"I'm so proud of you," Brittany said, "You're doing really well with her, especially after struggling beforehand."

"Do you think so?" Santana asked and she nodded, kissing her cheek. "I can't wait for the time when she's older and can appreciate Christmas more."

"She's really hungry, isn't she?" Brittany giggled as she watched Bella feed. "You lucky girl, I wish I could get some of that."

"Brittany, that is disgusting!" Santana laughed, "She is our daughter."

"Sorry but we haven't had any sexy time together in ages," Brittany said.

"Tell you what," Santana smiled at her girlfriend, "When Bella is a little older then Linda or my mom could babysit her for us and we could go out together yeah?"

"I'd like that." Brittany said. "Have you been taking your medication?" Santana nodded, "Good; that'll make you better it will," she soothed and stroked at Santana's hair as Bella stopped feeding. She looked up at Santana and reached out for her finger with her fist.

"That's so cute; mommy loves you too baby," Santana cooed. "Very much."

"I love you both," Brittany kissed Santana, "Very much indeed."

**Sorry for the short chapter. In the next chapter, Bella will be a bit older and there'll be some Santana, Brittany and Bella bonding. **


	33. Seven Months Old

Santana sat on the grass of the park, cooing and encouraging Bella as she made her way along on her stomach. It was the middle of July and very sunny out and Bella had just turned seven months. She couldn't walk or talk yet but she was doing well with her crawling. She had a little floppy sunhat and was dressed in a pretty white dress with pink flowers all over it along with bare feet. She giggled as she gripped the blades of grass and sat herself up. She'd learnt to sit up at six months and she seemed quite proud of herself.

"Good girl," Santana praised and went to pick her up. Bella giggled as Santana held her above her head and blew a raspberry on her stomach. "You are just a gorgeous little princess, aren't you?" Brittany came over with bottles of water and some baby food. "Look what mommy has for you, mashed banana." Brittany handed Santana the food and she sat back down on the grass, placing Bella in front of her. "Yummy," Santana opened the mashed bananas and dug the spoon that Brittany had given her into it. Bella watched, feeling hungry. Santana sat and fed Bella for a bit whilst Brittany sat next to her, drinking her water.

"Do you think she'd like the swings?" Brittany asked once Bella was full. "I used to love the swings when I was little."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"She'll love it," Brittany stood up and lifted Bella into her arms, "Come on beautiful; you'll love the swings." Santana wasn't so sure but she trusted Brittany and followed her down to the swings. There was one of the little baby swings free so Brittany sat Bella in it and began pushing it gently.

"Careful with her," Santana warned.

"I've got her," Brittany reassured her and continued to push Bella. Bella squealed with excitement and giggled. "See, she loves it. Have a go," she stopped pushing Bella so Santana could try but as soon as the swing stopped, Bella began crying. "It's alright Belles." Santana stood where Brittany was and began pushing Bella instead. She stopped crying and began laughing again. "She loves that."

"Yeah now how are we going to get her off?" Santana laughed as she kept pushing Bella, making her laugh even louder.

"She's adorable," a woman with ginger hair said as she walked past. She stood and watched, smiling at Bella. "How old is she?"

"Seven months," Santana said proudly, continuing to push the swing. It wasn't every day people complimented a couple of teenage parents.

"You're babysitting her I take it?" the woman asked, "Or is she your sister?"

"She's our daughter," Brittany corrected her and the woman went silent before walking away. Santana sighed and stopped pushing the swing before standing up straight and folding her arms, "San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Thanks for that," Santana said sarcastically, "That was like the only time some random person wasn't judging us before you mentioned Bella was our daughter."

"San, you shouldn't worry about what other people think," Brittany said, "Bella is our daughter and we love her." Santana faintly nodded. "Who cares about that bag?" Brittany snapped and Santana looked quite shocked at Brittany's use of language. "Sorry," she apologised.

"It's fine," Santana whispered, "I guess you're right, it doesn't really matter what people think I guess."

"It doesn't." Their moment was interrupted by Bella beginning to cry loudly. "Shall we go and see the duckies now, eh?" Brittany asked, lifting Bella out of the swing. Bella kept crying as Brittany strapped her into the pushchair. "Come on sweetheart; we'll go and see the ducks."

Bella cried the entire way to the lake but as soon as she saw the ducks, she settled down. She began laughing and pointing at the ducks, wanting to get nearer. Santana laughed and lifted her out of the pushchair, kneeling by the lake and holding her as they watched the ducks.

"Here princess," Brittany handed Bella a bit of bread, "Throw it." Brittany showed Bella how to throw the bread to the ducks. She threw it and began giggling when one of the ducks ate it up. "Have another go Belle," Bella threw another bit and began laughing louder. "Are you feeding the duckies?"

"What a big girl," Santana cooed. "Giving the duckies their lunch."

"She loves the park," Brittany smiled and watched as Santana helped her throw the rest of the bread. "When do you think she'll start talking?"

"Not for a while yet," Santana told her and stood up with Bella in her arms. "Bread, all gone now." Santana kissed her on the nose, "All gone; shall we say goodbye? Wave goodbye," Santana waved to the ducks and Bella copied, gurgling baby words and laughing. "Good girl."

"Shall we head home now?" Brittany asked as Bella yawned in Santana's arms, "I think someone is getting a little sleepy."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and strapped Bella back into her pushchair, "I think it's time for your nap princess."

"We can come back again soon," Brittany promised. She knew how much Santana loved the park. "Mom will be wondering where we are and Kim will be worrying about you."

"I'm not so sure," Santana shrugged as the two of them headed back to the car. "She hasn't been as clingy with me lately."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"I think she's been feeling a little jealous of Bella," Santana whispered, "She does like Bella and she loves being an aunty but she used to hang out with me all the time and I think she's getting a little jealous of her."

"She'll come round," Brittany said, "How about I take care of Bella tomorrow and you can spend some time with Kim?"

"That'll be weird," Santana laughed, "She's your little sister."

"I know but she loves you," Brittany pointed out, "I'll take care of Bella; spend some time with Kim."

"Thanks," Santana nodded. They soon arrived at the car and Brittany got Bella into her car seat before they headed off home.

**They'll be going back to school soon, wonder what'll happen there. **


	34. Back at School

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, been pretty busy. Anyway here is Chapter 34! **

"It'll be fine," Brittany promised Santana as the two of them entered McKinley on the Monday morning. Bella was finally old enough to be looked after by someone else and as Linda and Aletta were both working, they'd managed to find a child minder for her whilst they went back to school. "Please stop worrying about her San; she's really good with kids, especially babies."

"I guess," Santana sighed as they kept walking. Before they could do anything, a huge red, slushy came and hit Santana straight in the face. Brittany jumped in shock as Madison and the rest of the cheerleaders walked away giggling with each other.

"Oh my god honey," Brittany came over and wiped the red slush away from her face. "Come on, Quinn might have some spare clothes in her locker." Santana nodded thankfully as they went down the corridor to find Quinn. She was at her locker. Quinn hadn't been as popular since she gave birth to Beth so she often "kept spare clothes in her locker just in case. "Quinn," Brittany called with her arm round Santana.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, seeing the state that Santana was in.

"She got a slushy facial, like as soon as we arrived," Brittany spoke for her girlfriend. "Have you got any spare clothes?" Quinn nodded and found some pants and a white blouse in her locker, passing them to Santana. Santana just shoved past them and headed to the girls bathroom to change.

"Is she okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Not really," Brittany shrugged, "She's stressing about leaving Bella for the first time and she has just got slushied so I don't really blame her for not being okay." Brittany half snapped.

"Sorry," Quinn apologised quietly.

"Don't be," Brittany shook her head and leant against the locker whilst looking at the floor. "I'm just worried."

"Why are you worried?" Quinn asked, shutting her locker door and leaning back against Brittany.

"Because she...she became depressed after giving birth to Bella and I...I'm just scared that the slushies and the teasing might make her like that again, you know?"

"Isn't she on medication?" Quinn asked, "Is she still taking that?"

"Yeah she is," Brittany nodded, "But I'm still worried."

"You have a right to be, you're her girlfriend," Quinn smiled, "Maybe do something nice for her like take her out for dinner. Her birthday's coming up soon, do something nice for that. It'll be her eighteenth so she deserves something special."

"I wanna marry her," Brittany said out of the blue. "Like soon; I love her so much Quinn, I don't want to wait until we're older."

"Wait, are you thinking of proposing to her on her eighteenth?"

"You said about doing something special," Brittany reminded her and Quinn nodded faintly. She did say that after all.

"I...I wasn't really thinking of a proposal though," Quinn whispered, "I mean..."

"I'm eighteen already and when Santana turns eighteen, won't we be old enough?" Brittany asked. "We'll be like adults."

"Not many people tend to marry at eighteen," Quinn said, "You're still young and in school and won't it be really stupid? Santana might not be ready, what if she says no? That could ruin your whole relationship!"

"Couldn't you ask her?" Brittany asked, "Just when you're alone, casually slip in and ask if she's ready for marriage or something." Brittany then saw Santana exit from the bathroom, changed in Quinn's clothes. "Quiet now," Brittany whispered to Quinn who nodded, "Hey baby; are you okay?" Santana nodded but Brittany saw that she'd been crying, "I need to go and talk to Mr Schue about something, you stay with Quinn and she'll look after you." Brittany kissed Santana passionately on the cheek and walked away, subtly winking at Quinn.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked Santana and she nodded again, "Brittany's lovely to you; you're lucky to have her as your girlfriend." She nodded in agreement and folded her arms, wincing a little. Her boobs still hurt from all the breastfeeding, "That'll pass," Quinn giggled, realising what was wrong. "Listen, what do you want to do for your eighteenth?"

"Nothing," Santana replied, speaking for the first time in ages, "I don't want to do anything."

"It's a special birthday, you should do something." Santana shook her head, "What age would you like to get married?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, "Just because I have a daughter with Brittany, you're saying that I need to marry her."

"I'm not saying that," Quinn said. This was going to be harder than she thought. "I'm just saying that Brittany's already eighteen and you're going to be eighteen in a few weeks and there are...a few people out there who get married at that age. Would you like to marry Brittany?"

"Yeah, course I would," she nodded.

"Well, would you like to marry her soon or when you're a little older?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged. "I'd like to marry her soon like as soon as possible but...what if getting married at eighteen isn't all that it works out to be? What if it ruins our whole relationship?"

"Why do you think it'd do that?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I just...I'm not sure if I feel ready or not." Santana sighed, "I would love to marry Brittany eventually though, I'd love to. I'm just not sure when." Quinn nodded. "I have to go and make a call to the child minders, check on Bella." Santana managed a smile to Quinn as she walked off, her cell plastered to her ear.

"Well?" Brittany asked, coming over. She'd been secretly waiting round the corner.

"She said that she would love to marry you," Quinn said, "And she did admit that she'd like to marry you as soon as possible but she's just scared that eighteen might be too young and that it'd ruin your relationship."

"No it won't," Brittany shook her head, "Not if we work at it."

"Basically she said yes," Quinn said, "It was hard to get a straight answer out of her because she seems stressed and worried about Bella and I think she's just scared about what people would say if you get married at such a young age."

"Sure," Brittany smiled, "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing," Quinn said, "But don't you need to go and pick up Bella with San. It's her first time at the child minders and I think you should both go."

"Okay," Brittany nodded, "Tomorrow after school?"

"Nothing," Quinn repeated.

"Great," Brittany beamed, "We're going ring shopping."


	35. An Overdose

"This one is nice," Quinn said pointing to a delicate, gold ring that was sitting in the glass cabinet of the jewellery store. Brittany came over and knelt down to examine it. "We've been here for hours Brittany, have you not seen anything that you think Santana might like?"

"I don't know," Brittany sighed and stood up, "I want it to be special. I want it to be like I love you Santana and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We'll take a look at this ring," Quinn told the man behind the counter. He unlocked the glass cabinet and held it out to Quinn and Brittany. "I think San will like this."

"I will give you a moment to look at that," the man trusted them and handed the ring to Quinn. Quinn thanked him and showed it to Brittany.

"So, what do you think?"

"Can...Can you maybe slip the ring on?" Brittany asked Quinn, "And ask me to marry you?" Quinn gave her an odd look as if to say 'are you really kidding me' but she did as Brittany asked her to anyway and put the ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?" Quinn asked, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh my god, that's the ring," Brittany said, feeling close to tears. "That's the one."

"Are you sure it was the ring that turned you on and not me?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure," Brittany nodded as Quinn handed her the ring, "It's perfect." Quinn patted Brittany on the back. As she headed up to pay for it, Quinn's cell began ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

Rachel.

"Rach," Quinn answered it and walked to the front of the store so she could hear Rachel better. "Hey, Brittany and I are just finishing up. What do you want?"

"Santana's over at my house with Bella along with Kurt," Rachel told her quietly. "C...Can you..." She sounded close to bursting into tears. "Can you please just put Brittany on?" Quinn took the cell phone over to Brittany and mouthed that it was Rachel. Brittany nodded and took it from her, "Brittany; it's Rachel." Rachel said, "You...You need to come over, it's San."

"What's happened?" Brittany whispered, taking the bag from the man and thanking him. She went back over to Quinn as she heard Rachel crying from the other end of the phone. "Rachel, what has happened?"

"She came over to hang out with me and Kurt whilst you and Quinn went shopping, she brought Bella with her and Bella's fine; she...she's taking a nap. We...We think San has overdosed on her medication though."

"What?" Brittany dropped the bag in shock and cupped a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Quinn whispered to her and picked the bag up that held the ring in it.

"She was really quiet all evening," Rachel continued, "And she said she was going to the bathroom but she...she took ages so I went up to check on her and I...I saw her tipping her pills into her mouth. I think she's okay, Kurt's with her and she...she just seems really tired. I think I got to her before she was actually unconscious but can...can you come over anyway?"

"Yeah, we...we're on our way," Brittany sobbed and nodded her head.

"She'll be fine Britt," Rachel reassured her before hanging up. She turned to the bed and saw Santana lying on it, her eyes filling with tears and drooping every now and then. Kurt was sat beside her, rubbing at her back and soothing her. "Britt and Quinn are on their way."

"Alright," Kurt nodded, "You hear that San? Brittany's on her way, she'll be here soon." Santana's eyes kept closing, "San, stay awake for us yeah? Come on petal, let's sit you up." Kurt helped Santana sit upright and her head fell to the side onto his shoulder. Rachel picked the glass of water up and offered it to him. He mouthed a small thank you and helped Santana take a few sips.

"She needs to throw up the pills that she's taken," Rachel said.

"She won't do it," Kurt shook his head, "I've tried; she refuses, I'm not going to make her because it'll just make her feel worst."

"Hopefully Brittany can get her to; back in a second," Rachel left and headed into the bathroom. She soon came back with a pink bucket. "My dad's lend me this when I'm feeling sick. Can you try and throw up for me San?" She refused, shaking her head, her eyes closing. "No San, stay awake." The door soon slammed shut from downstairs. "Thank god," Rachel headed down to see Brittany and Quinn. "She's in my room, Bella's asleep."

"I'll go and check on Bella," Quinn offered and headed into the living room as Brittany followed Rachel upstairs.

"San," Brittany raced in and over to the bed, throwing her arms round Santana's neck, "It's me, honey, open your eyes!" Santana nodded and opened her eyes. "Here," Brittany grabbed the pink bucket and placed it in Santana's lap for her, "Come on; fingers down your throat, you've done this hundreds of times before."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Rachel found a hair tie on her dresser and handed it to Kurt. He then began tying Santana's hair back into a ponytail.

"Doesn't matter," Brittany whispered and rubbed Santana's shoulder, encouraging her, "Come on San, it is either this or a trip to the hospital. Come on sweetie, I know it isn't pleasant but you don't want to scare Bella do you?" Santana slowly managed to shove two of her fingers into her mouth, "That's it, come on." She then removed them, shaking her head. "Right; Rachel, hold the bucket for her." Rachel nodded and held the bucket as Brittany forced Santana's mouth open and shoved her own fingers down. Santana began gagging straight away, throwing up into the bucket that Rachel was holding. "Good girl."

"Well done Britt," Kurt sighed with relief.

"Again," Brittany encouraged as Santana continued throwing up into the bucket. Rachel looked totally squeamish and was trying her best to hold the bucket still. "Well done San; well done."

* * *

Brittany pulled over outside her house and turned the engine off. Kurt had gone home a while back and Quinn was staying the night at Rachel's. Brittany didn't even think about what they'd be doing all night. She glanced across at Bella who was fast asleep in her car seat and then across at Santana who was sitting in the passenger seat. Her elbow was propped up on the side of the door and she was staring out of the window, looking extremely tired.

"You could have died tonight, you do realise that," Brittany whispered and Santana nodded faintly, "You're lucky that Rachel stopped you before you took too many." Santana remained silent. "Why'd you do it San?"

"Are you mad?" she whispered.

"No," Brittany shook her head, "Just disappointed and...worried I guess. I don't want to lose you and Bella doesn't either."

"I'm just...I'm just feeling so fed up," Santana sighed, "I love being a mom and I love Bella; I was fine but then I went back to school and..."

"And the teasing upset you, right?" Santana nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye, "Don't let them upset you. I know it's difficult but you are so much better than them and I don't want to lose you."

"Can we go inside now?" Santana asked, "I'm kind of tired." Brittany nodded. She took Bella in her arms whilst Santana went inside and straight up to bed. Linda came out of the kitchen with Kimberly who was dressed in her pyjamas already.

"Brittany!" She smiled happily but Brittany ssshed her because Bella was asleep, "Sorry but I have a date planned for mine and Santana's day out together."

"Not right now Kim," Brittany whispered, "Santana isn't feeling so good right now but when she's better, yeah?" She suggested and Kimberly nodded, trying not to look too disappointed.

"Is she okay?" Linda asked.

"She will be," Brittany promised her before taking Bella upstairs to the nursery. She'd talk to Santana again in the morning.

**Just to let you guys know, I will be writing the Santana/Kimberly day out chapter but I'm not sure what chapter it will be in. **


	36. Marriage Plans

**I have deleted my story "One Child" because it just wasn't working out. As you saw that I deleted a chapter because I wasn't happy with it and I took ages to update. Sorry for any inconvenience but it was either that or just never updating it. **

Brittany slowly walked into the bedroom and saw Santana lying in bed. She wasn't exactly asleep but she still had her pyjamas, gown and slippers on. Brittany closed the door behind her and went to sit down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Santana's leg comfortingly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Brittany asked as Santana just sniffed and shrugged her shoulders. Brittany's cell vibrated and she took it out to see two new messages from Kurt. "It's from Kurt," Brittany told Santana as she opened the messages.

_How is she? Kurt x _

_You have that big math test today, right? I don't mind skipping school if you want someone to take care of her. Kurt x_

"Shit, the math test," Brittany cursed under her breath. She'd completely forgotten about that, she was in the lower math group but her teacher had said that if she didn't pass then she wouldn't be graduating. "San, I have a test today." Brittany told her girlfriend but Santana didn't answer her. "Kurt's offered to come and sit with you."

"I need to go school," Santana mumbled and she sounded close to tears.

"No hon, I want you to stay at home today," Brittany told her, "Please; you can't go to school today, not after last night. I'll reply to Kurt's message and he can come and look after you."

_That would be great thanks Kurt, she wants to come to school but I told her not to. I'll stay with her until you arrive. Britt x_

Kurt replied in seconds.

"_Alright Britt, on my way now. Kurt x_

"He's on his way," Brittany told Santana, "Mom's volunteered to drop Bella off at the child minders on the way to Kim's school so you just relax and stay in bed, okay?" Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana on the head before going downstairs to get herself ready for school. She was already dressed so she just grabbed some breakfast and sat down at the table. The front door opened and Kurt walked in. "Hey Kurt; thanks for this. Are you sure you don't mind skipping school? You can get into trouble."

"I called in sick," Kurt said, "San's more important; we can't really leave her alone after last night, besides you are going to ace that test because you are going to graduate with us."

"I'm really nervous about it," Brittany told him, "I completely forgot I had it so I've hardly studied."

"You'll do great; just don't panic." Brittany nodded as she finished off her breakfast. "So, you go to school and ace that test and I'll look after San. Is Bella at the child minders?" Brittany nodded, "Alright; I brought some ice cream and a movie."

"Yeah?" Brittany laughed, "Good luck with getting her out of bed; she'll barely talk to me, thanks for this anyway." Brittany leant down and picked her bag up, "Bye San!" She called up but got no answer, "Thanks Kurt," she thanked and left for school. Kurt glanced around the kitchen and slipped on a pair of yellow gloves to do some cleaning. It took him over two hours but he didn't mind. He then brought the movie out of his bag, Easy A. It was either that or a musical but he thought that Santana would prefer Easy A. He took that and the ice cream into the living room and went upstairs. Santana wasn't in bed.

"Santana," he called as he backed out the room, bumping straight into her. "God, you scared the hell out of me. Where were you?"

"In the bathroom," Santana snapped and climbed back into bed, "Sorry Lady Face if I have to let you know where I am all the blinking time but I would rather pee in private. Where's Brittany?"

"She's gone to school, she called up to you." Kurt told her. "Are you coming downstairs?" Santana shook her head, "I brought a film with me and some ice cream as well. I'll let you stay in your pyjamas."

"I'm fine up here," she whispered. "You can go."

"If I go downstairs, then you are coming with me," Kurt said, "I promised Brittany that I'd look after you and I will; come on, we'll watch the film and have some ice cream and then if you still want to, you can come back to bed alright?" Santana sat upright and looked at him, "I promise, come on." She nodded and climbed out of bed, following him out of the room and downstairs. She remained in her pyjamas and sat down on the couch whilst Kurt set the film up, "Have you ever seen Easy A?" She shook her head, "It's good, ice cream?" She smiled as he offered her a spoon and she nodded, digging into the ice cream as the film began to play.

* * *

"Brittany!" Quinn raced up to Brittany when she saw her, "Hey; how did the test go?"

"Alright," Brittany shrugged, "Not sure how I did."

"I meant to catch you beforehand; how's San doing?" Brittany just burst into tears and fell into Quinn's arms, "Hey Britt; it's okay, don't get upset." Quinn started rubbing at Brittany's back, "It's okay; she's fine, right?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded and pulled away, "Kurt's looking after her today. I just can't believe she did it."

"I know, I know," Quinn comforted, "She'll be okay though, she's strong. It's probably best for her to have a few days off school yeah? I don't think she's ready to come back," Brittany nodded, "Have you still got the ring?"

"I...I have it in my locker," Brittany sniffled, "I don't want San finding it so I'm keeping it in there. I...I meant to tell you my plan but...San overdosed, didn't she?" Quinn gave her another hug, "I want to take her out on her birthday, to Breadstix. I'm planning on proposing to her there but whilst...whilst we're out, I wanted you and the rest of glee club to take care of Bella and plan a surprise party for her. Her birthday's on a Saturday so..."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "We'll do that for you; San will love it, I think it'll really cheer her up."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."


	37. Family Problems

"Brittany, situation!" Santana yelled up the stairs. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen with Bella in her arms. "Brittany!" Santana panicked, shouting loudly to her girlfriend. Brittany soon rushed downstairs with a towel wrapped round her. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Well, I was in the middle of changing but you were yelling at the top of your lungs. What's wrong?" Brittany gasped, out of breath. Santana just held Bella out to her. Brittany looked alarmed but took Bella in her arms. Sniffing the air, she found the problem. "That is what you were yelling me for, you can change her!"

"No, I...I can't change her," Santana shook her head, "It's gross."

"You've done it before!" Brittany yelled, "This is getting ridiculous Santana! She is your daughter as well for goodness sake!" Santana was quite shocked at her girlfriend's outburst. Brittany hardly ever yelled like that. "Aren't you meant to be going out with Kim today anyway?"

"Yeah, we're going to that new theme park that's open but I kind of can't be bothered now."

"No, you are not blowing off my sister," Brittany pointed a finger at Santana as she took Bella upstairs to get her changed. "She's out food shopping with Mom at the moment and when she gets back, she'll be so excited so don't you dare blow her off."

"I'm not going to," Santana sighed and followed her, watching as Brittany spread a blanket over the changing table.

"Come on then gorgeous girl, let's get you all nice and clean eh?" Brittany cooed and lay Bella down on her back. She was only in a diaper so it was easier to change her. Brittany undid her diaper and disposed of it before wiping and powdering Bella. Once finished, she dressed her in a clean diaper and picked her up, kissing her head. "See, did that look hard?" Brittany asked Santana sarcastically. Santana nodded. "You are unbelievable, you've changed her before. Why is this time so different?" Santana was silent, "God, I have had enough of you!" Santana just stormed out and headed downstairs, "San!" Brittany called, "San, I...I'm sorry." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed with Bella on her lap, "You're not mad at me, are you princess?" Bella giggled and smiled up at Brittany. "No, course not."

* * *

Santana walked up and down the streets of Lima with her arms folded across her chest. She turned to go down an alleyway before crossing the park. She arrived at Kurt and Finn's house in seconds and hammered loudly on the door. Kurt answered.

"Santana," he smiled, "This is a surprise, what are you doing in here?"

"Can I come in?" He nodded and allowed her to come inside, "Brittany and I had an argument. I just needed a chat, you know?" Kurt patted her on the back as the two of them sat down in the living room.

"What happened?" Kurt questioned.

"I refused to change Bella's diaper," Santana whispered, "I got Brittany to do it when she was halfway through getting dressed and she began yelling at me saying that I'd done it before and why is this time any different and that she had just had enough of me."

"Harsh," Kurt nodded, "Maybe you should talk to someone Santana. We all thought you were getting better but obviously the medication isn't helping, is it? You should go and see a councillor," Santana shook her head, "Please San; you hate arguing with Brittany, don't you?"

"More than anything else," Santana sighed. "I hate it when she's mad at me."

"Try talking to her," Kurt soothed, "And go and see a councillor. There are many first time moms who get depression after having a baby so don't feel stupid about it. At a young age as well, it's very common."

"I'll do it," Santana nodded, "I...I love Bella too much and I hate fighting with Brittany. Maybe seeing a councillor will help, I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

"It will help," Kurt smiled, "I'm sure. Do you want to stay here for a bit?" Santana nodded, "You're welcome to but go home eventually yeah? Brittany and Bella will be missing you." Santana nodded and agreed. "Is there anything that you want to talk to me about?"

"I think I've said everything," Santana whispered, "Thank you; for listening."

"Don't mention it," Kurt smiled and nudged her arm, "That's what I'm here for; I just don't want you to try and kill yourself again, promise me you won't?" Santana nodded and promised him, "That really scared me, that time you did."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologised in a quiet voice. "I won't do it again." Kurt smiled and held his arms out, pulling her in for a tight and comforting hug.

* * *

"Britt, I'm home!" Santana called as she walked through the door of Brittany's house, throwing her keys on the table. "Sorry, I needed some air so I went to Kurt's house for a chat." She ran her hands down her face and walked into the living room. Kimberly was crying as Linda hugged her and Brittany got up and raced over, hugging Santana tightly and apologising over and over again. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"We thought you were dead!" Kimberly screamed in tears.

"Kim, hush," Linda soothed her and gave her another hug.

"Thank god you're okay," Brittany said to Santana, "I was worried sick when I saw that you were gone, I tried calling you and you never answered. I thought that you'd gone and done something stupid again!"

"I...I was at Kurt's," Santana whispered, "Sorry, my...my phone was on silent."

"You promised that you would go to the theme park with me today," Kimberly sobbed, "You promised and you broke it!"

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised, "I..." She shook her head in tears and turned to go upstairs. Brittany looked at her mom and sister before going to follow Santana. She was in the nursery, sitting in the armchair and watching as Bella slept. "I'm sorry," Santana apologised again, "I just needed some air and a chat with Kurt."

"You should have told me where you were going," Brittany said, "I was worried sick Santana and Kimberly has been in tears because you promised to go to the theme park with her today and it's too late now."

"I'm going to see a councillor," Santana told her as Brittany came over, "Kurt talked to me and he...he thinks that I should see a professional."

"And you're actually going?" she asked. Santana nodded. "Well, that...that's good. Sorry Santana but after you overdosed on your medication; I...I just saw you were gone and I panicked, I didn't want you to do anything stupid again."

"I won't," Santana whispered, "I swear Brittany; I'll see a councillor and I'll be fine, I promise you."

"You don't always keep your promises," Brittany said.

"This one, I will keep."


	38. Counselling

Brittany and Santana were sat in the waiting room side by side. Santana was just watching the amount of patients coming in and out of the rooms whilst Brittany held her hand and read an old magazine that had been placed on the table. She could tell that Santana was nervous and she didn't really blame her. They couldn't find anyone to watch Bella at such short notice so she'd come along and was sleeping peacefully in her pushchair.

"Miss Lopez," the receptionist came over with a clipboard, "Mrs Ryan will see you now." Santana nodded and stood up but Brittany pulled her back and planted a kiss on her lips, offering to come in with her. Santana just shook her head, putting on a fake smile. Brittany kissed her again and wished her luck, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Santana followed the receptionist down a long winding corridor, soon coming to a bright red door with a little window in it. The receptionist opened the door and popped her head round. There was a blonde haired woman sitting at a desk, typing away on her computer. A few chairs and a red couch sat in the middle of the room and the walls were decorated with hundreds of cat photos. If Brittany was a councillor, this would have been her office.

"Santana Lopez," she looked up and put her glasses on, smiling when she saw the Latina hovering by the door. "Thank you Jane." The receptionist nodded at her and rubbed Santana's shoulder before leaving, shutting the door behind her. "I am Mrs Ryan Santana, you may call me Jas though; short for Jasmine." Santana faintly nodded. "Take a seat on the couch, it's okay to feel slightly nervous during your first session."

"I...I'm not nervous," Santana lied quietly and sat down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink at all?" Jas offered her, "I have orange juice, tea, water, hot chocolate..."

"Water's fine," Santana said. Jas poured her a glass of ice cold water and placed it on the little coffee table between the couch and the chairs. There was also a pile of magazines, some paper and pens and a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself to a cookie," Jas smiled kindly and Santana took one, biting into it. "So, how would you like to start Santana? We can get straight to the point if you'd prefer or we could talk casually about movies, school, things you like doing..."

"I don't mind," Santana shrugged. Now, she was beginning to feel nervous.

"What was the latest film you saw?" Jas asked her, taking her glasses off and placing them on the coffee table.

"Easy A," Santana said, "With my friend Kurt; he was trying to make me feel better."

"I've never seen that film, is it good?" Santana nodded, "I'll have to watch it sometime. So, would you like to tell me why you're here Santana? Brittany did explain some of it when she called me but I'd like to hear the story from you if that's okay."

"That's fine," Santana finished off her cookie and put down her water. "I...I got pregnant by Brittany. We still don't know how it happened but Brittany just has some way of knocking up girls is what the doctors said. Anyway, we went ahead with keeping the baby and I gave birth to a little girl called Bella. I got quite depressed and found it hard to bond with the baby so we went to the doctor and they just put me on some medication. A...A couple of days ago though, I...I overdosed on my medication and now I...I refuse to do anything with Bella and I keep arguing with Brittany and getting tired and depressed. That...That's basically why I'm here."

"Okay first off," Jas said, "This may seem like a personal question but do you and Brittany make out, kiss, you know do quite a lot of that with each other?"

"We used to but now we have Bella and we haven't really done much of it; why?"

"You said that Brittany got you pregnant," Jas explained and Santana nodded, "Well if that's the case then what if you get pregnant by her again, when you're not ready?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Have you gone to a doctor about that at all?" She shook her head. "I think to prevent that from happening, Brittany should go on the pill or something because you don't want to get pregnant again when you're not ready do you?"

"No I don't," Santana whispered. "We want kids in the future but when we're a lot older."

"I know but maybe for now, Brittany should go on the pill yeah?" Santana nodded. "So I would talk to her about that but lots of first time mothers get depressed after giving birth Santana; especially teenage mothers."

"I just hate arguing with Brittany," Santana said, "And I...I want to look after Bella because she's my daughter."

"I understand that so I'm sure that's why you're here, right?" Santana nodded. "Do you have a lot of friends to help you out, what about Kurt?"

"Yeah he...he's been really good and helpful, he's great. I do have other friends to help me out as well which is good and Brittany's family as well. My mom does help sometimes but she...she doesn't know about my overdose, she doesn't even know I'm getting counselling."

"Are you planning on telling her about it?" Jas asked.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "I don't want her to worry."

"Maybe you should think about telling her," Jas suggested and glanced at her watch, "Well an hour is up Santana but I will see you next week, same day and same time okay?" Santana nodded and thanked her. "And next week, we'll get to the hard stuff and I'll give you a few activities to do. Just exit through the door, go down the corridor and turn left." Santana thanked her and Jas hugged her before she left. Brittany was outside, feeding Bella a bottle of milk.

"How did it go?" Brittany asked, standing up with Bella in her arms. Bella cried at the sudden movement but calmed down when she saw Santana. "Here, she's had her feed," Brittany handed Bella over to Santana. Santana looked nervous at first but held her and bounced her gently. "So, how did it go?"

"Alright," Santana nodded, "She's nice; I'm seeing her again next week."

"Good, oh..." Brittany paused and took Santana's cell out of her pocket. "Your mom called, I just said that you were in the shower because I didn't think..."

"Thanks," Santana thanked her, "I'll call her back when we're home, I should really tell her what's been going on."

"Well she is your mom," Brittany said and Santana nodded, "Come on," she kissed her and then Bella, "Let's go home."


	39. Santana and Kimberly's Day Out

**Got so many ideas for this story at the moment. Hint, why I'm updating it so fast! Lol! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

"Are you feeling better now Santana?" Kimberly asked as the man handed her a full 99 ice cream. She licked her lips and took the flake out, having a bite out of it and smiling. "Brittany said you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah I feel a lot better," Santana nodded at her as they sat down at a little park bench. "Look at that cute dog over there," Kimberly looked and saw a brown cocker spaniel looking at Kimberly with his tongue out, "I think he wants your ice cream."

"He's not having it," Kimberly laughed, "Don't you want an ice cream?" Santana shook her head, "It's nice; the flake is the best part."

"So, what are we going on after you've had that then?" Santana asked. "Your choice."

"Well I want you to win me something on the coconut shy." Kimberly beamed, "Please; I suck at that game and there is this giant yellow teddy bear and she's really cute."

"I'll see what I can do," Santana said as her cell phone began ringing. She knew it anywhere; it was Someone Like You by Adele. "Hang on Kim; it's probably your sister." Kimberly nodded as Santana answered her phone. "Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Hey where's Bella's pink bunny rabbit?" Brittany asked, "She's crying and she doesn't need changing, I've just fed her and I can't find the rabbit anywhere."

"Check, under the changing table," Santana said, "She had it when I was changing her yesterday and then she dropped it. I was going to get it but I forgot," Santana waited for a bit until she heard rustling, "Have you got it?"

"Yeah, thanks San. So, what are you two up to?"

"Kim's just having an ice cream; then we're going to go on some things. Have you got anything planned?"

"Just taking Bella out with Quinn and Rachel," Brittany said, "They should be here in a minute. Have you got your medication with you?"

"Yeah," Santana rolled her eyes at Kimberly causing her to laugh, "I have everything don't worry."

"Okay well Jas rang just to remind us about your appointment tomorrow. I said that I'd let you know."

"Yeah, that's fine; thank you."

"Right, Bella has stopped crying now and is chewing happily on the poor rabbit's ear so I will let you two get back to having your fun. Bye and bring me something nice back," she joked. Santana said goodbye to her and hung up the phone, putting it back into her pocket. By now, Kim had finished off her ice cream.

"Right missy; shall we go and win you that teddy bear then?" Kimberly nodded excitably and took Santana's hand in hers, leading her towards the coconut shy.

"It's that big yellow one up there! Come on San, please."

"I'll try," Santana said and handed over the money. She threw three wooden balls at the coconuts but none of them fell down. Kimberly pouted and looked up at Santana with a puppy dog face, "You really want that bear, don't you?"

"It's really cute and I've already thought of a name." Santana sighed and had another go. She knocked down one coconut but didn't get them all. "Harder!"

"Last go, third time's the charm," Santana winked at her and had one more go. One went down. Then the other. Then finally, the last one. "The third time is always lucky," she turned to the man, "The big yellow teddy bear please." He smiled and handed it over to Kimberly who was bouncing up and down. "There we go squirt."

"Thank you Santana!" Kimberly squealed and hugged it tightly.

"So, what are you going to call him?"

"Her; she's called Santana," she smiled and blushed bright red, "Can we go on the rollercoaster now please?" She nodded and placed an arm round Kimberly's neck, hugging her tightly. "Santana, does having a baby hurt?" Kimberly asked once they were strapped into their carriage, the yellow teddy bear squashed up beside Kimberly.

"It really hurts," Santana said truthfully, "But don't let that put you off. I think you'd make a good little mom when you're older."

"I'm kind of scared," Kimberly said, gripping the bar tightly. "Of rollercoaster's, I mean."

"Don't worry kid, so am I," Santana smiled at her as the rollercoaster started up. "Hold on tight."

"You should take Bella on one of these," Kimberly giggled as they went up the slope.

"I don't think she's quite old enough yet," Santana laughed. The two of them screamed as it went down. They held onto the bar and Kimberly gripped her teddy bear tightly, half screaming and half laughing. Santana had to admit that she felt pretty sick and glad that it was over. "What did you think of that then?" She asked as they climbed out.

"I feel dizzy," Kimberly laughed and held Santana's hand, "But hungry; is it lunch time yet?"

"It's quarter to twelve so almost," Santana said, "You've just had an ice cream," Kimberly just laughed, "How about we go and have lunch now then? We'll avoid the huge crowds." Kimberly nodded at that idea. Santana took her to the little park cafe near the entrance. "So, what are you having?"

"Um...can I have a burger?"

"You can have whatever you like," Santana smiled, "You go and find a table, I'll go and order." Kimberly sat down at a table for three so her new bear could have her own seat as well. Santana soon came back and sat down.

"What are you having?" Kimberly asked.

"A salad," Santana said, "I'm on a diet."

"You don't need to go on a diet," Kimberly said, "You're beautiful, you're my role model." Santana felt herself blushing bright red and she also felt close to tears but she didn't show it. "I have twenty dollars with me. Mom said I should pay for my own lunch and if I wanted anything from the gift shop."

"No this is my treat kiddo; you don't have to pay," Santana told her, "Honestly sweetheart."

"Thank you," Kimberly thanked her.

"So, what other rides are we going on?" Santana asked as the drinks arrived; lemonade for Kimberly and water for Santana. "The time on the parking ticket runs out at about four o'clock so we have lots of time before then."

"Um...the pirate ship," Kimberly said, "And the really little rollercoaster that isn't actually scary and lots of others."

They had their lunch and Kimberly ordered a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. Then they headed off towards the pirate ship and went on many other rides. Santana felt exhausted by the time they arrived at the gift shop.

"I think we should take something back for your sister," Santana said, kneeling down at Kimberly's level.

"Can we get this?" Kimberly headed over to a shelf and found a baby rattle in the shape of a teddy. "For Bella," Kimberly held it up and gave it a shake.

"Sure, I think she'd like that." Santana ruffled her hair. They found Brittany a cuddly duck that said 'I love you' when you squeezed it's tummy and Kimberly got a mini whac-a-mole carnival game. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I got you this," Kimberly showed Santana a small handmade bracelet. It was red and white and had little hearts going round the edge, "Put it on."

"Thanks Kim; it's lovely." Santana kissed her as they made their way to the car.

* * *

Brittany was sprawled out on the couch watching TV when they arrived home. Kimberly raced upstairs to show her mom what she got when Santana took Brittany's and Bella's things in to show Brittany.

"Bella's asleep," Brittany told her with a small yawn.

"Shame, Kim brought her this," Santana showed her the rattle.

"That's lovely; did you have fun?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "Tired though; we got you something." She pulled out the duck. Santana laughed and took it from her, squeezing it's tummy and laughing. "You wanted us to bring you something back."

"Thank you," she laughed, "I love it. Did you get anything?" Santana shook her head, "Thanks for taking her, she's been looking forward to it for ages."

"I had fun," Santana yawned and stood up, "I'm just going to go and have a cigarette." Brittany nodded and stretched out, sitting up.

"I thought you quit smoking," Brittany yawned.

"When I was pregnant, for Bella's sake," Santana said, "Don't worry, I won't do it front of her." Brittany nodded thankfully and squeezed her hand, gently kissing it. "I think we could both do with an early night tonight."

"Yeah; when you're with Jas tomorrow, I'm going to the doctors to see if they could like put me on the pill or something."

"That'd be good," Santana smiled, "It'd be nice to have sex with you without getting pregnant quite so fast this time."


	40. A Birthday Proposal

Brittany made her way into her room with Bella in one arm and a tray of breakfast in the other. She gently placed Bella down on the bed and allowed her to crawl across Santana, tugging at her hair. Santana groaned and opened her eyes to see her daughter sitting on top of her laughing and clapping her hands together.

"Happy birthday to you," Brittany sang and handed Santana the tray of breakfast. Santana sat upright and ran a hand through her hair. Brittany took Bella and sat on the edge of the bed with her so Santana could eat her breakfast.

"You didn't have to do this," Santana whispered but had a sip of her drink. "Thanks though."

"We are going out for lunch today at Breadstix for a special birthday meal," Brittany said, "And you are not getting out of this because I've already booked a table."

"Brittany, I said that I didn't want to do anything."

"Well, I know you do really," Brittany smiled, "The present on the tray is from Bella." The door opened and Linda and Kimberly walked in, Kimberly handing Santana a wrapped parcel. "Open it then."

Santana picked up the parcel from Bella and found a handmade card. Inside was a green scribble that Bella had done herself. Inside was a pair of a gold, hoop earrings.

"We went shopping when you were at the theme park with Kim, she chose them herself."

"Thank you gorgeous, can I have a kiss?" Santana leaned across and Brittany had Bella give Santana a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "What's this then Kim?"

"That's from me," Kimberly smiled and climbed onto the bed beside Santana. "Open it next." Santana unwrapped it and found the second book in the fifty shades of grey series.

"Kim, you shouldn't have brought that!" Brittany said, "You're too young for it."

"Mom said that Santana had read the first one so she got the second one, wrapped it up and said I could give it to her."

"Thank you," Santana kissed Kimberly and hugged her.

"Can I read it after?" Kimberly whispered in her ear. Santana laughed and tapped her playfully on the nose.

"Come on, get changed," Brittany stood up with Bella and kissed Santana. "You'll be getting my present at Breadstix later on." Santana nodded. Kimberly stayed with her but Brittany took Bella into the nursery to change her into her new party dress. "Come on then princess, let's get you changed eh? You're going to look lovely in your new dress."

"Brittany," Linda came in and shut the door behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you might be feeling a little nervous."

"A bit," Brittany nodded as she changed Bella.

"I'm sure it will go fine," Linda comforted and hugged her. "She looks lovely in her new dress."

"She does, doesn't she?" Brittany cooed and tickled Bella under her chin, making her laugh. "She's going to be a good little girl today."

"I'm sure she will be," Linda kissed Bella and left the nursery to go downstairs.

"It's mommys birthday today," Brittany told Bella, "Yes it is," she kissed her on the head. "Let me tell you a secret Belle, I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me today. Do you think she will say yes?"

Bella then made a cute gurgling sound as if to say yes, I think she will.

* * *

"You didn't have to bring me here," Santana smiled as they sat at a table for two in Breadstix. They were dressed in their nicest clothes, Santana wearing a black dress that Linda had gotten her for her birthday.

"It's your eighteenth and you only turn eighteen once," Brittany said, "I wanted to do something special."

"Thank you," Santana whispered as the food arrived. "I shouldn't be eating this, I'm on a diet."

"You don't need to go on a diet," Brittany said, sipping at her drink. "You're fine just the way you are."

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend."

_"Not for long," _Brittany thought to herself but said nothing. "San, I...I love you," Brittany spoke causing Santana to smile, "You know that, right? I always have done."

"Brittany..."

"Don't talk," Brittany cut her off and shook her head, "Just listen. I know that we have had our ups and downs lately but I don't ever want to lose you, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Bella and even have more children when we're older."

"I want all that too," Santana agreed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know because I'm going to look after you," Brittany reached across and took Santanas hands in hers. "You and Bella, I love you both so much."

"Brittany, what are you saying?" Santana sniffed, "Is something wrong?" Santana began to panic. It was like Brittany was giving some 'I'm dying of cancer' speech.

"No, nothing's wrong," Brittany whispered. "You're perfect, I...I just wanted to say that I love you."

"I love you too." Santana kissed Brittany's hand.

Brittany sighed and pulled her hands away. She reached into her small purse and brought out a blue, velvet box.

"San," she whispered and opened it up to reveal a small ring. "Will you marry me?" Santanas eyes widened as she looked at the ring, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Brittany," Santana wiped at her eyes and nodded, "Yes."

* * *

"Higher." Rachel told Quinn. Quinn was currently standing on the back of the couch hanging up a big birthday banner. "Higher."

"Rach, I can't reach any higher!" Quinn told her and pinned the banner where it was. "There, that should do fine."

Bella giggled and crawled across the floor, grabbing at an orange balloon. It popped and Bella sat back, crying loudly at the loud noise.

"Oh come here sweetheart," Kurt bent down and picked her up, "Did that loud bang scare you?" Bella kept crying so Kurt soothed her and bounced her gently in his arms. "It's okay, it was just the balloon."

"Quinn!" Kimberly raced into the room. "Me and mom made Santanas birthday cake, it looks great."

"I'm sure it does Kim," Quinn smiled. Bella had now stopped crying and Kurt was sat on the couch holding her on his lap and pulling funny faces at her.

"You miss her, don't you?" Puck asked, coming to stand beside Quinn. "Beth?"

"When I see Bella, I do," Quinn nodded, "I just wish that I could have what Santana and Brittany have."

"You will one day," Puck smiled and hugged her.

"Guys!" Finn, Tina and Mercedes ran in, "They're back, hide!" Kurt sat at the side of the couch with Bella in his lap when everyone else hid. Bella thought that this was a great game and began giggling straight away. This made Kurt laughed but he tried not to. As soon as they entered the room, they all stood up.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god, guys!" Santana screamed almost in tears as everyone came to hug her, Kurt kissing her on the cheek.

"It was Brittany's idea," Quinn said, "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thank you and we..." she held Brittany's hand and showed off her other hand, her ring glistening. "We're engaged."


	41. Engagement and Birthday Party

"Guh!" Bella curled her fingers round a cookie that she had eaten half of and held it out to Santana. Santana had been sitting on the floor with her whilst the others all sat on the couches and chairs, celebrating Santana and Brittany's engagement. "Guh!"

"Is that for mommy?" Santana asked. Bella looked down at the cookie that she was holding, accidentally breaking it up. Looking at the broken pieces that were lying on the floor, she began crying. "Oh it's okay baby, mommy will get you another one don't worry."

"Guh!" Bella stopped crying and crawled along the floor to a glass of champagne that was sitting on the coffee table. "Ooo, gleeba!" She gurgled in baby talk and tried to grab at it.

"No sweetheart," Santana got up and rushed over, picking her daughter up from the floor and holding her to her chest. "You don't want that; come and play with mommy." Santana sat down on the floor, holding Bella up so she wouldn't fall over. She couldn't stand or walk on her own yet. "Look at this," Santana reached for Bella's squeaky mouse toy and gave it a squeak. She then covered it with Bella's baby blanket, making her cry. "Where's mousey?"

"Urgh!" Bella cried and grabbed at the edge of the tea towel. Pulling it off, she found the mouse and began giggling.

"There he is," Santana squeaked the mouse in Bella's face. Santana kissed her causing her to laugh some more. The lights then went off and Kimberly and Linda walked into the room, singing happy birthday loudly. Kimberly was holding the cake that she and her mom had been baking. "Oh look at this Bella," Santana cooed to her daughter. Bella began crying though so Santana held her tightly, pointing at the lit cake.

"Make a wish." Kimberly reminded her when they'd stopped singing. Santana nodded and blew out the candles. Bella looked at them wide eyed and looked quite shocked when the flame had gone.

"All gone," Santana cooed, "Gone." Linda handed Santana a knife and she cut the cake down the middle. "Who wants cake then?" Almost everyone raised their hand, "I won't have any Kim." Kimberly began pouting. "Sorry Kim, maybe later."

"You need to have some of your birthday cake," Brittany told her.

"I'm trying to lose weight," Santana reminded her. "Maybe later." Brittany rolled her eyes but nodded. As everyone ate their cake, Bella began getting restless and crying. "Hey princess, what's the matter with you eh? What do you want?"

"Those paints are in the kitchen cupboard," Brittany said, "If you want to try her out." Santana nodded and picked Bella up, heading into the kitchen and shutting the door. "We brought some coloured paints the other day to try Bella at finger painting. She hasn't done it before."

"So, have you two got a date for your wedding yet?" Quinn asked Brittany once Santana had gone. "Or is that like too early?"

"Well, Bella's first birthday is on December the 10th and Christmas is like right after that so the run up to then will be quite busy so we were thinking sometime after that, maybe like May time."

"That sounds good," Rachel said, sipping at her drink, "Are you doing anything for Bella's birthday?"

"We'll probably just have like people round for a little get together," Brittany told them. There suddenly came a loud laugh from Bella in the kitchen, "I think she likes that." Brittany giggled as the doorbell rang, "Back in a second." Brittany went to the door and saw Aletta standing there. "Hey Mrs Lopez," Brittany smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to wish my daughter a happy birthday and bring her a present," she said. "Is she in?"

"Yeah she's just got Bella set up with some finger painting in the kitchen." Aletta thanked her and shut the door before following Brittany into the kitchen. There was a huge sheet of paper across the kitchen table and Santana was sitting Bella on a chair and helping her finger paint. She smiled upon seeing her mom.

"Hey Mom," Santana hugged and kissed her, "Look Bella; grandma's here."

"Grandma," Aletta laughed, "That does make me feel old." She pulled an envelope from her bag, "Happy birthday." Santana thanked her and sat down on the chair beside Bella, opening it up. Brittany stood behind and rubbed her shoulders, watching. Santana soon pulled out a $5000 cheque.

"What's this?" Santana asked in shock, looking up at her mom.

"I wanted to get you something special but I couldn't think of anything,"

"Mom, I can't take this," Santana told her, "It's too much."

"Yes you can," Aletta kissed her, "Put it towards something nice."

"There is something that we could put that towards," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear and she agreed and smiled.

"What's that?" Aletta asked as Santana put the money back into the envelope and stood up.

"Brittany and I are engaged," Santana told her mom and showed her the ring. Aletta cupped her face in her hands and flung her arms round Santana and Brittany, hugging them both tightly. She soon pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Mom, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy for you darling," she said, hugging her again.

"Thanks," Santana said, "Come to the wedding?" Aletta nodded and rubbed her shoulder. Bella giggled and waved her hands about, flicking some blue paint onto Santana's face. "I'm so proud," Santana sighed as she wiped the paint away from her face. "Can you keep an eye on her Britt? I'm going to go and wash this off."

"No problem," Brittany nodded and sat down to watch her daughter paint. She'd made a huge mess of it and was completely caked in the stuff. Bella watched as Santana left the room, "She'll be back," Brittany cooed. "This is a lovely picture Belle; very pretty. Shall mommy help?" Brittany dipped her finger into the green paint and spread it over the paper. Bella looked and giggled. "Is mommy helping?"

"You two are doing great with her," Aletta smiled, "I shall be off now anyway; I only came to say hi."

"You can stay for some cake," Brittany told her.

"No, I should be getting back. Thank you anyway," Aletta looked down at her granddaughter, "Bye bye sweetheart."

"Say bye bye," Brittany told Bella, "Bye."

"Gurja!" Bella gurgled as she spread her paint covered hands over the paper, "Bwokee!" Aletta laughed and mouthed goodbye to Brittany before leaving. Brittany smiled at Bella and kissed her head lovingly. She felt so proud.


	42. Important Authors Note Read

**Okay sorry that this isn't a chapter but I needed to ask you guys something. I got a review from Guest saying that this story is dragging now. Sorry that you feel this way but I just wanted to ask does everyone feel that way or not? If so then I will end it with the wedding and finish the story there, I just want to know where to go with this and how people feel? **


	43. Eating Problems

**Okay so there will be two more chapters of this story and then there will be a sequel called Future Plans that should be up soon after.**

"So what's it feel like being back at school?" Brittany asked Santana as the two of them and Kurt walked through McKinley corridor. Santana shrugged her shoulders. She hadnt been teased or slushied yet which was good. "You'll get used to it eventually, are you okay?"

"Yeah just...fine," Santana nodded. They stopped to go to Kurts locker but Santana suddenly toppled over, Brittany catching her before she actually hit the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Alright sweetie, you really need to eat more," Brittany told her girlfriend, "This is getting too far now."

"I'm on a diet," Santana told her as Brittany held onto her.

"Diets don't usually make you faint," Kurt told her. "Brittany and I have both noticed you've hardly been eating."

"I didn't faint," Santana defended.

"You became dizzy," Brittany said and glanced at her watch, "Shit, I need to go and find my math teacher." She rubbed Santanas shoulder and looked at her pale face. "Can you stay with her Kurt?" Kurt nodded and Brittany kissed Santanas cheeks before going to find her teacher.

"Shall we go and sit down?" Kurt asked and placed an arm round Santana, leading her towards the library. They found a small corner table and sat down at it opposite each other. "You're doing really well with Bella, you know that right?"

"Well she's my daughter," Santana shrugged, "I love her."

"So if you love her, wouldn't you eat for her? You don't want to end up passing out in front of her, do you?"

"I am eating," Santana said. She really felt like snapping but thought that it'd get her no where.

"Not enough clearly," Kurt scoffed. Kurt then spotted Quinn and Rachel walking over hand in hand. "Hey girls, all loved up I see," he winked at them.

"Hey, good to finally have you back San," Quinn smiled. "No more breaks yeah?" Santana shook her head. "What are you two talking about?"

"Girl stuff," Kurt said but then suddenly realised what he'd said. "Never mind, just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Rachel asked nosiley.

"Stuff," Santana snapped defensively. Rachel sighed and turned to walk out of the room. It was one of her Rachel Berry storm outs. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she pulled up a chair.

"Is this about Santana not eating?" Quinn asked and they both glanced towards her, "Brittany told me."

"Oh great," Santana said sarcastically, "So you lot just decide to talk about me behind my back?"

"Well we're worried about you," Quinn said.

"You just passed out," Kurt put in.

"No I didn't!" Santana yelled not caring that they were in the library.

"Okay well you looked pale and you fell sideways," Kurt rephrased. Brittany then raced over and slammed a sheet of paper down onto the table in front of them, "You got a C+!"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded at Kurt and kissed Santana on the cheek, "I'm graduating with you guys!"

"Congratulations Britts," Santana congratulated her. "Well done, that's great."

"I actually didn't think I would manage it, I was so nervous about that test."

"Well, I told you that you'd manage it," Kurt said, "Well done."

"How are you anyway?" Brittany asked, rubbing at Santanas back. Santana just lay her head on the table. She was fed up of people asking if she was okay. "Oh, San and I had a possible date for our wedding."

"Did we?" Santana looked up.

"Yeah remember?" Brittany nudged her arm and Santana nodded. "May 15th."

"So clear your calendars," Santana yawned. "Because you're all coming."

"I will certainly be free," Quinn said. "I'm so glad you guys are engaged, it's wonderful news!"

"Is that why you asked me if I was ready to get married?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Brittany laughed and nodded, "I was planning to propose so I asked Quinn to talk to you about it."

"Subtle," Santana smiled, "I hadn't suspected a thing, I just thought Quinn was having one of her Quinn moments."

"What do you mean, Quinn moment?" Quinn asked.

"We all know you'd do anything to get married," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "I just thought you were getting ahead of yourself and wanting me and Britt to marry."

"So can we get back to this eating thing?" Quinn asked, turning to Santana. Santana groaned and lay her head back down on the table.

"Well I'm mentioning it to Jas when we next see her," Brittany said. "I think she should know, she can help you that way."

"I am not starving myself." Santana groaned.

"See, that is exactly what someone who was starving themselves would say," Kurt said.

"Look, everyone goes on a diet after giving birth," Santana said.

"Not everyone," Quinn said, "I didn't and I'm sure there are many other people who didn't!"

"Besides, you don't need to go on a diet," Brittany told her girlfriend. "You're beautiful and you are no where near fat, I promise you."

"I feel it," Santana whispered.

"We are getting married," Brittany said, "And if you are going to be this miserable then..."

"I'm not going to be miserable," Santana laughed. "Sorry baby, I...I will try and eat as much as I can but..."

"No buts," Quinn said, "Bella needs you, Brittany needs you and we all need you. Not eating isn't a diet so if you feel you need to then you can go on a diet but you need to eat."

"Alright," she snapped, "I get it!"

"I'm going to make sure you do eat from now on," Brittany said, "Next time you refuse a bit if cake, I'll tie your hands behind your back and force it down your mouth."

"Wanky," Santana raised her eyebrows at her.

"Dirty," Brittany laughed and stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"So I have a question," Kurt said, "You're on the pill Brittany, is that right?" Brittany nodded. "And that stops you from knocking Santana up? What if you want kids in the future when you're married and older?"

"I just stop taking it," Brittany shrugged, "I take it from now on to stop it happening but if we decide we want more kids then I can just get off the pill."

"Do you think you'll have more kids?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I dunno," Brittany answered and placed an arm round Santana. "Maybe."

**Just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be the wedding and the last. Then the sequel will be posted. **


	44. The Wedding

"I am so fucking nervous," Santana said. She was sat on a stool in front of the mirror whilst Quinn stood behind doing her hair. Rachel was in the middle of putting foundation on her before applying the rest of her make-up.

"Don't be," Kurt said as he walked in with Bella in his arms. "You'll be fine, say hello Bella," he cooed.

"She can't talk by the way," Santana pointed out to him.

"Shes a year old," Quinn mentioned. "Normally babies can talk by now, can she walk?" Santana shook her head. "Maybe you should take her to a doctor if she's progressing this slowly San."

"She's fine," Santana told Quinn. "She doesn't need a doctor, all babies are different."

"How's Brittany doing?" Rachel asked Kurt. Quinn and Rachel were with Santana and Mercedes and Tina were with Brittany and Kurt was just mixing between the two whilst he looked after Bella.

"She's doing good," Kurt said, "Her hairs done, they're just doing her make-up."

"I can't do this," Santana panicked, suddenly feeling sick. "I feel sick."

"Nerves are always the hardest during weddings," Rachel said, "But you'll be fine, there is no reason to be nervous."

"Easy to you to say Berry," Santana snapped as Quinn finished off curling her hair. "I feel sick."

"You'll be fine," Quinn reassured her. "I promise you."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mr Schue asked Santana, hands stuffed into the pockets of his suit. Santana nodded and stood up. She wore a long, white gown and in her hands she held the bouquet. "You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "and thank you for giving me away, it means a lot. Brittany's dad is never around and my dad hated me so...thanks."

"Don't mention it," he hugged her.

"Careful of my dress," Santana reminded him and he pulled away, apologising quietly. The music then began to play as Quinn and Rachel arrived. "Here we go."

"You look beautiful," Quinn told her. "Come on."

Santana took a deep breath as everyone turned to look at her. Brittany was standing at the front in a peach coloured dress. The rest of the glee club were sitting on the front row and Kurt had Bella on his lap playing with one of her toys.

"You look beautiful," Brittany told Santana when she arrived at the front.

"So do you," Santana smiled. "And I managed not to trip over my dress."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." The ceremony began. Rachel leaned over and handed Brittany her vows later and Brittany began reading.

"Santana," she began, "From the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. I know we've had our ups and downs but I still and always have loved you. I'm so glad that we have a daughter and are now starting a family and I can't wait to start my future with you." Brittany leaned in and kissed her.

"San," Quinn whispered and handed Santana her vows.

"No," Santana shook her head at her. Quinn nodded and put the vows back into her pocket, "I...I did have something written but I have something else to say. I never thought that I would love anyone else, the way I loved you. I found it hard coming out as a lesbian and now I realise that I didn't need to. It really doesn't matter. I love you so much Brittany and I love Bella as well." Santana looked over at her daughter. "I don't ever want to be apart from you, ever. I love you too much." Santana was crying by now.

"I love you too," Brittany sniffed.

"Rings," Finn handed the rings over. "Now Brittany Susan Pierce, do you promise to love Santana, to protect her and to cherish her till death do you part?"

"I do," Brittany smiled and slipped the ring onto Santanas finger.

"Santana Marie Lopez, do you promise to love Brittany, to protect her and to cherish her till death do you part?"

"I do," Santana nodded and slipped the ring onto Brittany's finger.

"You may now kiss." Santana and Brittany leaned in and kissed each other hard on the lips, wrapping their arms round each other lovingly. Everyone cheered and congratulated them and Kurt made Bella clap as well.

* * *

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" Quinn asked Rachel. The two of them were sat at their table during the reception watching as Santana carried Bella around the hall in her arms, talking to the guests. Brittany was over being hugged and kissed by her mom.

"Hey guys," Santana came over with Bella. "Look Bella, aunty Quinn and aunty Rachel."

"Hey Belle," Quinn waved. Bella just looked at her and smiled. "She's gorgeous, are you considering a doctor at all though?"

"Why does she need a doctor?" Finn asked as he came to sat beside Rachel.

"Quinns concerned because Bella is one and she still can't talk or walk," Santana informed him.

"All babies are different," Finn said.

"That's what I said," Santana told him. "She's fine Quinn, she's my kid and I will take her to a doctor if I think she needs it."

"I was just trying to help," Quinn said.

"So what does it feel like being married?" Rachel asked. "Does it feel any different?"

"It feels nice," Santana nodded shifting Bella in her arms, "You are getting heavy missy."

"Here, I'll take her," Rachel said. Santana thanked her and handed Bella over to Rachel. Rachel sat her on her lap and bounced her up and down, making her laugh. "She's so lovely, I want one."

"I can't tell if she looks more like you or Brittany." Quinn said.

"It's all Brittany," Santana said, "She has her hair and eyes."

"Yeah but she's sort of got your olive coloured skin," Rachel pointed out, "She's so cute."

"Come and dance with me!" Brittany yelled as she raced over. Santana ordered Rachel to look after Bella before heading onto the dance floor with Brittany. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hey," Santana smiled and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "To the future, eh?" Brittany nodded, "I still can't believe I got knocked up by you."

"Yeah," Brittany giggled, "It's weird that I have some talent of being able to do that to girls. How does that even work?"

"Not sure," Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we will never find out."

**The end.**

**There will be a sequel to this called Future Plans and I already have ideas for the first chapter. It will be up as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked the story. **


	45. Sequel!

Just to let people know that the sequel is called Future Plans and is now up, enjoy. :)


End file.
